Voldemort à l'école des sorciers
by Vert
Summary: Voldemort a un plan machiavélique pour tuer le Survivant, se faire engager comme prof de DCFM... D'après une idée d'Epayss. Attention délire! HISTOIRE TERMINEE Ouf!
1. Ch1 Où Voldemort a un plan formidable

Voldemort à l'école des sorciers 

D'après l'idée d'Epayss :

« Une fic humour/ comique où Voldemort arriverait à devenir le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Évidemment il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse au moins rentrer et faire quelques cours, avant d'être démasqué, ou remarqué par Harry. durée de la fiction dans l'année indéterminée, et la fin est libre. »

Auteur : Vert

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Albert le blaireau (j'y tiens à celui là !!) et quelques autres. Le reste, personnages, univers et noms, appartient à Mrs Rowling. 

(l'art de faire du copier coller entre les fics… Albert ne devrait pas apparaître ici en principe…)

Spoiler : Jusqu'au tome 4.

Attention cette histoire est un délire totale !! Alors accrochez vous car personne ne sera épargné !!

Et au passage

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Jaune n'étant pas disponible pour le moment, laissez un message après le *bip* ! La correction sera mise en ligne plus tard.

Commentaires, remarques, questions, compliments, vous connaissez la chanson ! Review !

Chapitre 1 : Où Voldemort a un plan formidable pour se débarrasser de Harry Potter 

        Assis dans un grand fauteuil noir, face à la cheminée, dans le petit salon de son grand manoir de Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort rumine. Non, il ne se livre pas à l'activité favorite des ruminants qui consiste à remastiquer l'intégrale du contenu de son estomac, non. Il rumine sa dernière rencontre avec Harry Potter, et comment ce gamin a encore une fois échappé à la mort tragique à laquelle il était destiné depuis son plus jeune âge. Et non seulement il n'a pas voulu mourir dans son joli berceau, ce qui lui aurait assuré la gloire en temps que martyr, mais il n'a pas voulu non plus dans le charmant cimetière de Little Hangleton, ce qui aurait permis d'être directement sur place pour l'enterrement. 

« Ces gamins, de nos jours, ne comprennent plus rien à rien ! » soupire le seigneur des ténèbres. « Avant, on se battait systématiquement avec des grandes épées lumineuses au dessus d'un gouffre sans fond, et celui qui perdait se jetait dans le vide, non sans avoir découvert une vérité terrifiante. C'était beau, lyrique et dramatique à souhait, et tout le monde adorait ça. Et pas de frais d'enterrements en prime ». 

Voldemort soupire. « C'était le bon vieux temps ». Mais un Dark Lord qui se respecte ne pense pas au passé, et s'adapte à l'avenir. Et c'est pourquoi il décide de mettre au point un plan diabolique pour tuer Harry Potter. Et quatre heures plus tard, il se lève de son fauteuil et s'écrie :

- Euréka !

- Maître, tout va bien ? s'enquit un mangemort qui passe par là.

        Il est en effet très rare de voir Voldemort pousser des cris de joie.

- Oui, oui tout va bien. Tiens ! Puisque tu es là, comment ferais-tu pour te déguiser aux yeux de tous ?

        Le mangemort réfléchit un moment.

- Polynectar ?

- Déjà utilisé.

- Métamorphose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie que ça dure définitivement.

- Enchantement d'illusion ?

- Trop peu fiable.

- Je ne vois pas Maître.

- Va-t-en, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

        Le mangemort ne se fit pas prier et partit à toute vitesse, préférant ne pas mettre Lord Voldemort en colère. Le Lord en question réfléchit quelques minutes et monta discrètement au grenier, où étaient entreposés quelques cartons d'affaires moldues…

        Quelques jours plus tard à Poudlard, peu avant la rentrée des classes, dans le bureau du directeur…

- Je présume que vous venez pour le poste de professeur de DCFM…Madame… comment m'avez-vous dit ?

- Somdestrov, Julie Somdestrov.

- Bien vous permettez que je vous appelle Julie ?

- Oui bien sûr monsieur le directeur.

- Alors appelez moi Albus. Alors voyons voir vos qualifications. Vous avez enseignez à Durmstrang l'année dernière, et vous venez ici sur recommandation de l'ancien directeur monsieur Karkaroff. 

- Pardonnez-moi Albus… Ancien directeur ?

- Bien sûr Julie ! Où étiez vous ces derniers mois pour ne pas savoir qu'Igor a disparu dans la nature ?

- J'étais… en congé maternité !

        « Ah bravo ! » songea Voldemort (car c'était lui !) sous son déguisement. « Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ! Maintenant il va te demander où est le gamin ! »

- Oh ! J'espère que le bébé se porte bien.

        « Bingo ». La pseudo Julie étouffa un sanglot.

- Il n'est malheureusement pas parvenu à terme.

- Oh. Je suis désolé de vous rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Bien, vu vos états de service assez impressionnants, je vous donne le poste. Cela vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ? Pour l'administration ?

- Non, pas du tout, allez-y, répondit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui avait mal à la gorge à force de parler d'une voix aussi aiguë.

- Avez-vous des animaux familiers… assez particuliers ?

- Non.

- Des problèmes médicaux ?

- Non plus.

- Souffrez-vous de maladies relevant du domaine psychiatrique ?

- Non plus. « Mégalomanie, ça compte ? »

- Aimez-vous les glaces au citron ?

- Oui, bien sûr. « S'il m'en offre une je le massacre »

- Cachez-vous un terrible secret qui fait de vous un être mystérieux ?

        « Là va falloir jouer fin… »

- Oui. 

- Vous me rassurez, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez quelqu'un de normal. Reconnaissez que ça n'aurait pas été correct !

        Dumbledore rit, et Voldemort l'imita, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme. « Attends un peu de voir mon secret et on verra si c'est normal pour toi !! ». Et il ricana intérieurement.

- Bien, je pense que vous ferez une excellente enseignante Julie. Tout est en règle. Vous n'avez qu'à signer ici (il lui tend une feuille). Voilà ! Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le château et vous montrez vos appartements.

        Quelques heures plus tard, dans les quartiers du nouveau professeur, derrière le tableau d'un gigantesque dragon vert, mot de passe « pirates »…

        Lord Voldemort ne put que soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il ôtât ses chaussures à talons-aiguille. Une fois assuré que personne ne rentrerait dans la pièce, il se débarrassa de sa perruque blonde qui grattait affreusement son crâne chauve, de ses lentilles de contact bleues qui lui irritaient les yeux (déjà assez rouges comme ça), et de la fausse poitrine en latex. Puis il remplaça le tailleur qu'il portait par une robe sorcière plus confortable. Enfin il élimina grâce à du démaquillant l'épaisse couche de maquillage, un mélange sorcier et moldu pour paraître plus « féminin », qui lui couvrait le visage. Même après ces mesures, il continuait de regarder ses ongles manucurés de rouge avec horreur.

« Quelle idée aussi de se déguiser en femme ! »

« C'est pour tromper l'ennemi ! Personne n'imaginera jamais Lord Voldemort déguisé en femme !»

« Et tous ces trucs moldus ? C'est pour faire plus féminin ? »

« Crétin ! Aucun sorcier digne de ce nom utilise la méthode moldu pour se déguiser. Mon ancêtre Serpentard serait fière de cette ruse.»

« Et c'est tout le respect que tu as pour ton nom… ! Pas très original à ce propos ton nouveau nom… »

« Pour autant que je sache, personne n'a trouvé la première fois alors… »

« Fais attention… Tu commence à te répéter… le premier signe de la décadence… »

« Oh la ferme ! »

        Car en plus d'être une tête de serpent mégalomane, notre cher seigneur des ténèbres ne paye le luxe d'être schizophrène… Comme quoi l'auteur n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

        Lorsque le calme se fait enfin dans le cerveau de Lord Voldemort, le Dark Lord commence à mettre au point un plan d'attaque :

1) Oublier les talons aiguilles et le tailleur, dès maintenant c'est jean-baskets (« Quel look… » « Je ne lis pas Sorcière-hebdo moi… » « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? »…)

2) Se renseigner sur la mode féminine sorcière (« Lis Sorcière-hebdo »), pas envie de m'habiller en moldu toute ma vie.

3) Trouver un moyen efficace pour mettre le maquillage… quatre heures tous les matins c'est un peu long (« Lis Sorcière Hebdo bis » « La ferme ! »).

4) Prendre quelque chose contre le mal de gorge et fabriquer une potion de changement de voix.

5) Aller voir comment va Bruno dans la Chambre des Secrets… Son aide pourrait m'être utile…

6) Redécorer cette pièce ! Je déteste le rouge et or !

7) Trouver un plan machiavélique pour tuer Harry Potter sans que personne ne sache que c'est moi.

« C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu avais oublier pourquoi tu étais là un tube de rouge à lèvres à la main ! »

***

La compagnie Vert'Air est heureuse de vous avoir accueilli à son bord et espère que vous ne doutez plus de la santé mentale de l'auteur (elle est folle !). Elle espère vous revoir bientôt pour de prochaines aventures…

Une référence très évidente et deux un peu moins de films se sont glissées dans cette page … Sauriez-vous les trouver ? et une de mon autre fic aussi…

Que vous aimiez ou détestiez, laissez moi une petite review… Le petit bouton violet marqué « go » juste en dessous !!!


	2. Ch2 Où Voldemort prépare sa rentrée scol...

Voldemort à l'école des sorciers

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus pour les accros !!!!

Merci à 

Miss Tania,

Teaolemon,

Epayss ( pour le mal de cicatrice ? Je ruse !!)

Ona Balbuzard (ma plus grande fan -),

Louna

et Elava (moi je trouve quand même un peu violet ce bouton ! Disons de l'indigo clair !!))

Et continuez à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça !!!

Et comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Où Voldemort prépare sa rentrée scolaire 

        Après quelques heures de lectures assidues (Sorcière hebdo, Jeune et Sorcière…), Lord Voldemort trouva la solution à une majeure partie de ses problèmes. Il alla donc discrètement aux cuisines acquérir le matériel nécessaire et une heure plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tranquillement allongé sur son canapé, un masque à base de concombres et de tomates sur le visage, le tout couvert d'une vaste de couche de vinaigrette.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute… C'est un masque de beauté ou une salade estivale ? »

« Un masque de beauté crétin ! »

« Ah… alors pourquoi tu as rajouté de la vinaigrette ? »

« Ca permet d'assouplir la peau. Le maquillage tient mieux après ! »

« T'es sur que t'as pas confondu avec la recette minceur de la page de droite ? »

« … »

« Ou que t'as oublié le saladier ? »

« … »

        Une fois le masque retiré, le Dark Lord passa une commande via le réseau de cheminette au célèbre catalogue « Les Trois Trolls », et reçut dix minutes plus tard son colis, qui contenait, outre un carton d'autobronzant, toute la collection automne-hiver des robes de sorcières, spécialement recommandée par Miss Sorcière 1995, ainsi que trois paires de chaussures à talons plats, et au bout le plus carré possible.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu as toujours rêvé d'être une femme. »

« La ferme ! »

        Ainsi, les talons aiguilles et le tailleur furent relégués au rang d'instrument de torture pour mangemort infidèle. Voldemort revêtit à la place une magnifique robe bleu ciel, avec nuages qui se déplacent en permanence dessus. Le vêtement en question était capable d'annoncer tous les matins températures intérieur et extérieur ainsi que celle de la mer Chine, pression atmosphérique, prévisions météos, et de quel type de parapluie il serait nécessaire de se munir pour la journée. Le Dark Lord ne comprenant d'ailleurs rien au dialecte moldu, préféra ne se fier qu'à la dernière annonce.

        Par dessus sa robe, le mage noir revêtit une magnifique cape rose avec des fleurs genre tapisserie de mauvais goût (© Rouge exclusivement -).

« Je présume que cette horreur, c'est pour la camouflage ? »

« D'abord ça accentue le coté féminin, et puis c'est un souvenir ! »

« De quoi ? De la première fille qui t'a plaqué après que tu la lui aie offert pour son anniversaire ? »

« Oh la ferme ! »

        _Là l'auteur se permet une petit incursion : _

_Pour ceux qui ont lu l'interlude de « Une Histoire de Poudlard », une merveilleuse fanfiction du même auteur disponible sur ce présent site… L'auteur de cette merveilleuse cape n'est autre que le grand et mystérieux Force Rose ! Comment on en est arrivé là… c'est une très longue histoire ! _

_Pour les autres… Allez la lire tout de suite !!! c'est un ordre !!!_

        Après avoir réglé les derniers points de son costume, Voldemort se rendit dans le bureau qu'on lui avait attitré. Une fois installé dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, il réfléchit à comment décorer la pièce. Il élimina d'office le vert et argent, après tout, un professeur de DCFM à tendance plutôt Serpentard, c'est à dire futur mage noir, ça le fout quand même mal ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres écarta l'idée du vert, et donc par la même occasion celle du type chambre des secrets, avec colonnes, statue et tout le reste.

« Quand je pense qu'un de ces imbéciles d'élèves a massacré mon pauvre Bruno !! Je le trouverai et je le massacrerai !! »

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu te poses encore la question, c'est tout juste si y'avait pas un éclair tracé à l'épée sur la porte »

« Zorro, c'est cela oui. Mais encore ? Mickey Mouse ? La panthère rose ? Superman ?»

« Mais non imbécile ! Harry Potter ! Cicatrice ? Éclair ? Renvoi de sort ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? Et d'où t'as une connaissance pareille de la culture moldue d'abord ? »

« J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu crétin ! »

        Ces petits dialogues étaient bien beaux, mais ne résolvaient en aucun cas le problème de la décoration. Et comme Lord Voldemort adorait résumer ses idées en listes, il énuméra la personnalité de Julie Somdestrov :

1) C'est une femme, donc elle doit aimer le rose.

2) C'est une prof donc elle doit quand même avoir l'air de s'intéresser à sa matière.

        Ce qui voulait dire plus clairement :

1) Repeindre les murs en rose.

2) Installer quelques livres pour avoir l'air intéressé par la matière et quelques détecteurs de magie noire détraquées (« pas envie qu'ils se mettent à siffler chaque fois que je mets les pieds dans cette pièce. »)

        Et le Seigneur des ténèbres s'appliqua donc à repeindre la pièce. Une fois les aménagements terminés, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sourit d'un air satisfait. Tout était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de cet enquiquineur de Harry Potter !!!! Il éclata alors d'un rire aigu, ce qui sonnait bizarre mais prouvait au moins que sa magnifique potion de changement de voix était efficace.

        Puis il commença à réfléchir à un plan tout en marmonnant de temps en temps un « Je hais Harry Potter ! »

        Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, avec un horrible mal de cicatrice.

        Au même moment, passé de cinq secondes, Lord Voldemort arrêta de chercher un plan, non sans avoir encore une fois émit un ultime « Je hais Harry Potter ! ». Il regarda sa montre, constata qu'il était excessivement tard, et alla se coucher.

        Au même moment, passé de cinq minutes, le mal de cicatrice d'Harry cessa, et bien qu'il soit deux heures du matin, il envoya une lettre à Dumbledore pour l'avertir de ses maux de tête.

        Au même moment, passé de dix minutes, Voldemort ronflait paisiblement dans son lit, tout en parlant de temps à autre 

- Il n'y a un plus qu'un…

        Ronflement.

- Je te vengerai Bruno…

        Ronflement.

- Le coté obscur est le plus fort…

        Ronflement.

- Le mal ne peut être vaincu…

        Ronflement.

- JE SERAIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE !!!

        Ronflement.

- (chantonnant) Quand je vois tes yeux…

        Ronflement.

- MWAH HA HA HA HA !!!!!

        Ronflement.

Au même moment, passé de vingt-sept minutes et cinquante-deux secondes, Harry Potter se rendort dans la petite chambre du quatre, Privet Drive.

        Le lendemain matin, Lord Voldemort se leva de très bonne humeur, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, histoire de se familiariser avec ses collègues. Il vrai qu'il n'en connaissait que peu vu qu'il en avait massacré un bon nombre lors de sa précédente ascension au pouvoir.

        Les autres occupants étaient alors en train d'écouter Dumbledore qui lisait un morceau de parchemin. Le Dark Lord n'entendit que la fin « Harry Potter ». Dumbledore posa la lettre et prit un morceau de bacon dans son assiette.

- Ce message laisse à penser que Voldemort…

        Toute la table tremble.

« Ah ! Comme c'est beau toute cette peur ! »

- … Est en train de préparer quelque chose. Il va nous falloir prendre des mesures pour la protection d'Harry Potter.

- Envoyons-lui une boite d'aspirine ! proposa sarcastiquement le non moins cruel professeur de potions, j'ai nommé le professeur Rogue.

« Ah ! enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi ! Vive les mangemorts ! »

« C'est pas sensé être un traître ? »

« (instant d'hésitation) Admettons qu'il est en liberté conditionnelle ! »

- Severus ! Mettez de coté vos stupides rancunes d'étudiant pour une fois !

        McGonagall semblait sur le point de renverser sa tasse de thé sur son voisin. Sa voisine de gauche, le professeur Chourave, la retint à temps.

- Mais, Albus, en quoi un simple mal de tête est-il lié à l'action de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

« Ah… c'est un vrai plaisir à chaque fois… »

- Tout simplement car Harry ressent des douleurs à sa cicatrice quand Voldemort est proche de lui, ou éprouve une haine particulièrement forte.

« Oh oh. Problèmes en vue. »

         Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, même si Voldemort trouva son thé trop fort et ses toasts pas assez grillés.

        Une fois de retour à ses appartements, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cassa le premier vase Ming qui lui passait sous la main (il en avait toujours une collection sous la main, au cas où…). Puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil, très en colère, de la fumée sortant par les oreilles.

« Quel crétin j'ai été ! Ce sale gamin me repèrera dès qu'il me verra ! »

« … Mais ton cerveau génialissisme devrait trouver une solution, non ? »

« Et la rentrée est dans deux jours il faut que je trouve quelque chose ! »

« Tu sais, il existe certaines maladies fulgurantes qui mettent hors-service pendant quelques temps… »

« Voyons voir… Il a mal quand je suis à proximité ou quand je m'énerve… »

« Tu aurais fait un excellent perroquet ! »

        Voldemort se remit debout et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

        Deux heures plus tard, le tapis qui ornait le tapis était désormais tellement abîmé par endroit qu'il laissait voir un cercle de sol (Z'avez jamais entendu parler des ronds de sorcières ? Maintenant vous savez d'où ça vient !!). Et tout à coup, alors que sa première paire de chaussures devenait bonne à jeter, il s'écria :

- Euréka !

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt »

- A chaque fois que je verrai cet imbécile de balafré, je penserai à tout sauf à (le) tuer !

« Vu le contenu de ta cervelle, à quoi vas-tu penser ? »

- Je penserai… A des oiseaux et à des fleurs par exemple !! C'est imparable !

« Ah… »

- Je le savais ! Je suis le meilleur ! Et je serai bientôt le maître du monde !

« Commence déjà par arrêter de parler tout seul à voix haute… Ca te fait paraître plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà. »

        Et une fois ce problème réglé, Lord Voldemort commença à préparer les cours qu'il allait donner, tachant de ne pas mettre trop de magie noire au programme.

***

A suivre… Prochain épisode : La rentrée !!!

- Voldemort est-il bon professeur ?

- Harry aura-t-il ou non mal à sa cicatrice ?

- Jack va-t-il finalement demander la main de Jane, en dépit du fait que celle-ci est déjà promise à Jean, qui aime Juliette à la folie mais n'ose affronter son père Jules et demander la main de son perroquet, Judith ?

- Combien de temps faudra-t-il attendre pour lire la suite ?

'La suite très bientôt !!

Dès que j'aurais écrit la chanson du choixpeau !

Car mon talent en poésie

Est bien loin d'égaler mon potentiel de conneries !!!'

Et j'allais oublier.. n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review… bouton de couleur indéfinissable juste en dessous !!


	3. Ch3 Où commence la nouvelle année scolai...

Voldemort à l'école des sorciers 

Petite Annonce de l'auteur à-lire-ça-vaudrait-mieux : 

Et un chapitre de plus ! Un ! Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'à partir du 15 septembre, les maj risques d'être très très espacées (c'est déjà le cas mais bon) pour cause de rentrée… J'attaque mes cours sur Paris d'où plus d'ordinateur (aaaaaaah l'horreur !!). je continuerai sûrement à la main mais ne vous attendez pas à lire souvent de nouveaux chapitres… Mais je vais faire un effort et essayer d'écrire quelques chapitres d'ici là, que ce soit pour cette fic ou l'autre…

Et maintenant comme d'hab merciiiiiiiiiiii pour vos petits messages, continuez à m'en laisser… (je cite pas tous les noms, j'ai la flemme…)

Les petits messages à passer :

Rouge : Nan j'ai pas prévenu Force Rose, faudrait j'arrive à l'avoir au téléphone pour ça (maintenant c'est fait … verdict quand il aura lu…)… Et vu que je me fous pas vraiment de sa gueule pour une fois … 120 km seulement ? Si j'avais su que le WY était aussi prêt… -) Je suppose qu'un jour je trouverai le courage de mettre les hiboux en ligne … Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles chère co-autrice !!!!

DW : Pour Force Rose, nan ce n'est pas un auteur, c'est un pur personnage fictif (ou presque…)… Comment dire… Il s'agit (enfin il s'agissait) d'un jeune lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal jusqu'à que… qu'il nous harcèle pour apparaître dans nos délires (pour te faire une idée : la même chose mais avec en plus Starwars, le Seigneur des Anneaux et j'en passe) (que je mettrais sans doute un jour en ligne …). De là il est devenu cet espèce de Jedi-Hippie-Fée en pattes d'eph…

Et comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Sur ce bonne lecture…

Chapitre 3 : Où commence la nouvelle année scolaire 

        Deux jours passèrent et finalement, la rentrée scolaire arriva. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Vodemort constata avec horreur qu'on lui avait réservé une place entre Rogue et Trewlaney.

« Le traître et la folle ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? »

« L'abus de parfum sans aucun doute… »

        Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'installa entre les deux professeurs. Les ignorant délibérément, il fit mine de s'intéresser aux premières années qui entraient dans la grande salle. C'est alors que son regard bleu océan croisa des yeux vert émeraude…

« Mais c'est ce sale gamin d'Harry Potter ! »

        Harry Potter sentit alors une violente douleur à la cicatrice.

« Oups… Papillons… Des petits papillons… Des fleurs… Oh la belle jaune… »

        A la grande surprise de tout le monde, alors que McGonagall installait le Choixpeau, Harry explosa de rire.

- Harry, tout va bien ? interrogea Hermione, inquiète.

- Oui, oui (il tentait de contenir son fou rire). Ca baigne.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Je viens de penser à une image vraiment trop drôle Ron. J'imaginais Voldemort courant dans un champs tout en se composant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

        L'air interloqué de ses camarades acheva de le convaincre d'arrêter de pouffer.

« Ouf. Il ne m'a pas repéré. C'était moins une. »

        Le Choixpeau commença alors à chanter, d'une voix grave et sombre.

_Trois anneaux pour les rois elfes sous le ciel._

_Sept pour les seigneurs nains dans leur demeure de pierre._

_Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas._

_Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…*_

        Toute la salle regardait désormais le chapeau avec des yeux ronds tout en murmurant…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Il est fou !

- Eh ! Mais c'est le poème du Seigneur des Anneaux !

- Seigneur des quoi ?

- Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ca a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- C'est sûrement une prophétie !

- Ca si c'est pas un coup des jumeaux Weasley…

        … Jusqu'à que le professeur de métamorphose prenne le chapeau par la pointe et le secoue un bon coup. Celui-ci s'interrompit alors dans sa récitation du Lai de Leithian, en elfique je vous prie et hurla à faire trembler les murs

- QUOI !!

        McGonagall ne fut nullement impressionnée par cette démonstration de force et répondit calmement.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne chanson.

        Le Choixpeau se calma.

- Ah. Désolé. Je révisais pour le 17 décembre. J'ai promis un concert au chapeau de Cornelius Fudge.

        Puis il se racla la gorge et entama une chanson bien plus traditionnelle, bien que certains enfants de moldus ne manquèrent point de remarquer un certain air de ressemblance avec « Petit Papa Noël » dans la chanson :__

_Petit nouvel élève, _

_Quand tu descendras d'ta barque,_

_Ton chapeau pointu sur la tête,_

_Viens donc  découvrir ta maison._

_Mais avant de choisir,_

_Saches quelques caractéristiques_

_Serpentard, ce sont tous des roublards_

_Et Gryffondor abrite les braves._

_Serdaigle ce sont les érudits_

_Et Poufsouffle c'est tout le reste._

_Voilà je crois que tout est dit_

_Et que le chant est achevé _

_Petit nouvel élève_

_Toi qui arrive dans la grande salle_

_Ne craint point mes jugements_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !!! **_

        Pendant que les enfants passaient un à un sous le chapeau chanteur, Voldemort se trouva contraint à engager la conversation avec ses voisins de table. Le professeur Trewlaney, à sa droite, saisit en effet sa main gauche (« c'est d'un pratique ! ») et commença à la regarder avec attention.

- Oh (voix mystérieuse et mystique), comme vous avez de grandes mains ma chère…

« C'est pour mieux te frapper mon enfant ! »

« T'es conscient que tu cites un conte moldu là ? »

« Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna… »

- Et quelle magnifique couleur de vernis à ongles !

« Je le savais ! Le rouge carmin y'a que ça de vrai ! »

« … »

- Oh… Ca alors… Je vois … Une quête à accomplir…

« Tiens, serait-elle une vraie voyante finalement ? »

- Une quête dont je ne vois pas l'issue…

« Zut ! »

- De nombreux obstacles… Mais des alliés vous aiderons… Et je vois… Mais oui, l'amour ! Vous allez rencontrer l'amour !

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Elle est folle ! »

- Je vois de grands changements… Visiblement vous avez détruit et reconstruit votre environnement récemment… Et… Je vois que prochainement vous n'utiliserez plus cette marque là de mascara… Vous devriez venir dans ma salle de classe jeudi midi, je verrais ce que je peux vous trouver…

« Je rêve ou elle est bien en train de me suggérer de changer mon mascara ? »

« Ouais, j'imagine que tu vas retrouver tous les profs féminins de cette école de fous en train d'essayer des nouveaux produits… Un peu comme les réunions Tupperware… »

« Ca a l'air intéressant… »

« Pitié… Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Et je pourrais peut être me trouver une nouvelle crème anti-rides »

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn !!! »

« Je plaisante imbécile ! J'irais pour tromper l'ennemi… Et regarder McGonagall essayer un nouveau rouge à lèvres par la même occasion. »

« Je crois que je n'ai plus faim. »

        Avec toute cette discussion, Voldemort avait oublié la professeur de divination, désormais occupée à décrypter les empreintes digitales de son pouce droit, sous l'œil exaspéré de Rogue.

- Faites attention mon amie… Je vois la Mort… Elle vous accompagne, vous suit partout. Un jour peut-être vous rappellera-t-elle à elle.. peut-être même prochainement…

« Même si je lui livre l'autre balafré en pâture ?… Nan, les petites fleurs, les papillons… »

        A la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter explosa une fois de plus de rire sous l'œil inquiet de ses camarades.

        La Répartition terminée, Dumbledore commença le traditionnel discours de début d'année.. Forêt interdite… Interdiction de faire de la magie… Quidditch et tout le reste. 

- Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, madame Julie Somedestrov.

        Les applaudissement furent modérés.

« Sales gamins ! Je vous saquerai tous d'abord ! »

        Voldemort se leva pour faire un discours, et essaya d'arracher sa main à la vieille chouette…

- Mais lâchez ma main !

- Non ! Je n'ai pas terminé de décrypter la forme de vos ongles !

- Lâchez cette main je vous dit !

        Le seigneur des ténèbres tira sur sa main, de plus en plus fort. Trewlaney fini par abandonner, et sous l'effet de l'élan, Voldemort partit en arrière et atterrit sur les genoux de Rogue, tandis que Trewlaney hurlait :

- Aïeuhhhh ! elle a cassé mon ongle !

- Sibylle, Julie, voyons, calmez-vous, tenta Dumbledore sur un ton apaisant.

- Espèce de harpie à lunettes ! S'il n'y avait pas eu le professeur Rogue, je me serai fracassée la tête par terre !

- Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte, espèce de Doxy géante !

        Puis elle se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et commencèrent à se battre sous les regards ébahis de l'assemblée.

« Heureusement que j'ai trouvé un moyen plus efficace de fixer ma perruque ! »

        Parmi les élèves et les professeurs, les réactions étaient variées…

- Qui a osé dire qu'elle avait l'air normal cette prof ?

- Dix gallions que Trewlaney lui crève un œil avec ses ongles !

- Vingt que la nouvelle l'étrangle avec ses colliers !

- Harry, je crois que toi et la nouvelle prof, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre, elle a l'air de détester Trewlaney.

- Ce spectacle est vraiment affligeant …

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Minerva, c'est une honte pour notre école.

- Mesdames, calmez vous s'il vous plait…

- On ne va pas les laisser se battre comme ça.

- Hagrid, Argus, voudriez vous les séparer s'il vous plait ?

        Alors qu'il était sur le point d'arracher les faux cils de cette vieille chouette, deux bras le saisissent et le dépose à quelques mètres de son adversaire. Sans perdre de temps, Voldemort se saisit de sa baguette et…

- Melesconvertere ! 

        Les mains de la voyante sont aussitôt transformées en pattes griffues de blaireau, poils compris.

« Ahahah ! Vengeance ! »

        Une demi-heure plus tard, après un passage à l'infirmerie, la soirée reprit son cours normal et le banquet put démarrer, après que Trewlaney soit retournée dans sa tour, vexée.

« Le problème avec tes conneries, c'est que nous allons être condamnés à converser avec le traître, vu que tu as mis la folle hors-course. »

« Et alors… Tu préfères qu'elle continue à examiner nos mains en détails ? »

        Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers le Maître des Potions.

- Severus c'est bien votre prénom ?

- Oui, c'est cela même.

- Alors comme ça vous enseignez les potions ?

- Oui. Je suis Maître des Potions depuis 1984.

- Ooooh. Impressionnant. Très impressionnant.

        Les joues de Rogue rougirent légèrement.

- Mais non Julie, ce n'est rien. Comparé à vous… Vous devez être une experte en DCFM !

- Oui, en effet, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer un grand nombre de créatures maléfiques.

« Mangemorts, Détraqueurs… Tu devrais peut-être préciser que tu les diriges, pas que tu les détruis… »

« C'est un tout petit détail ça. »

« Ouais ouais, c'est cela oui. »

- Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que vous ferez une excellente professeur.

- C'est vraiment gentil Severus. Mais si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a que peu à faire pour surpasser les anciens professeurs.

- Malgré ses précédentes erreurs, je doute que Dumbleodre vous aurait engagé si vous n'e valiez pas la peine.

« Je suis flattée ! »

« Le féminin est facultatif tu sais ? »

- Severus ! Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Je suis vraiment sincère. Et même si c'était délibéré, je suis sûr que le rouge s'accorderait merveilleusement à votre visage.

« Hé ! »

« Quoi ! ?»

« Je crois qu'il est en train de te draguer ! »

~*~

* Copyright JRR Tolkien pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu. Idem pour le Lai de Leithian.

** Dans le genre expérimentale … Les rimes ce sera pour une prochaine fois…Je pense que vous savez tous à qui appartient cette chanson.

Au passage, je tiens à remercier Émilie pour ses idées (Rogue amoureux, c'est de elle…) et pour sa chanson de Choixpeau, que je n'ai pas utilisé ici (une prochaine fois sûrement, dans une fic sérieuse (je vous assure ça m'arrive d'en écrire !!)…)

Bon maintenant, cliquez sur ze petit bouton en bas de page marqué « go », dont la couleur oscille entre le gris, le bleu et le violet !!!

Sondage : 

De quelque couleur voyez vous ce petit bouton ?

Une réplique de Starwars est cachée dans le texte. Laquelle ?

A très bientôt j'espère !


	4. Ch4 Où l’on donne le premier cours de DC...

Voldemort à l'école des sorciers 

Vous n'y croyiez plus, le voilà enfin qui arrive sur vos écrans : le chapitre 4 !!! Ce chapitre, c'est du délire total alors j'espère que vous suivrez. Cette version est bourrée de fautes parce Jaune ne l'a pas encore lu 

Réponses aux reviews : 

D'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sinon :

- Epayss : enfin la suite, ô grande initiatrice du projet. Tu remarqueras que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je t'avais envoyé par mail… c'est presque moins tordu.

- Elava : celui est en quelque sorte plus long, m'étonnerait que j'en écrive beaucoup plus, j'ai pas le temps en ce moment, et puis ça dépend beaucoup de mon inspiration.

- Jaune : yeah ! Elle a trouvé (c'était vachement dur pour toi quand même).

- Rouge : oui les petits détails ça me connaît, maniaque comme je suis. Au fait c'était bien tes fêtes de hier soir ?

- Vivia : désolé c'était pas ça le passage mais ça aurait pu … Ton intuition a vu juste ! Leia est ta sœur jumelle (euh pardon je m'emballe…)

- Ona Balbuzard (toujours fidèle au poste) : Nan ! T'as pas encore trouvé pour l'anagramme ?! C'est tragique -) C'est quand même franchement pas dur… Pour ffic qui plante je connais (hélas) le coup d'écrire 40 lignes de review et pouf plus rien ! Mais faut pas désespérer !

- Amarante : Pour ce chapitre je me cite moi-même, c'est mieux (le problème c'est que y'a que Rouge qui reconnaît). Et bienvenue à une amie d'Epayss !

- Petite Elfe : bien sur que je suis méchante, je ne suis pas la fille d'un grand seigneur sith pour rien 

Voilà bon courage pour votre lecture (vous allez vraiment en avoir besoin !) 

Et comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Chapitre ni 3 ni 4 : Où l'auteur s'égare en de vaines élucubrations psychosomatico-inutiles…

         Décor : une des salles du musée des Antiquités Nationales de Saint Germain en Laye (RER A depuis Paris)

         L'Habitat néolithique caractéristique est fait au nord de torchis, avec un toit en chaume et au sud de pierre sèche. Au néolithique moyen apparaissent les premières enceintes fortifiées et …

-Oh ! Regardez ça ! Des cailloux pointus ! Et cet espèce de truc bizarre pointu ! Ca alors ! Un squelette ! Et là ! Un vase ! Ma mère a presque le même !

- Harry ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- Tu crois qu'on lui explique ?

- Que ce sont des lames de silex taillé, une hache, une sépulture et une des premières céramiques ? Non.

- Eh ! C'est moi qui aurait du le dire ! Je suis l'encyclopédie sur pattes !

- Oups désolé.

- Et là ! Mais c'est fantastique ! Un poignard vert ! Comment ils ont réussi à lui donner cette couleur ?

- Je crois qu'il est passé à l'âge du bronze. Ce doit être du bronze bien corrodé.

- Affirmatif 'Mione.

- … Eh ! Vous avez vu ce grand machin doré ?

         Harry et Hermione soupirent. Ron (car c'est lui) continue à s'extasier devant les vitrines.

- Harry, tu sais ce qu'on fout là ?

- Sans doute une fantaisie de l'auteur.

         L'auteur apparaît, comme à son habitude vêtue de son pyjama vert, chaussettes et montures de lunettes assorties.

- D'abord corrigeons cette orthographe de macho.

         L'autrice apparaît, comme à son habitude vêtue de son pyjama vert, chaussettes et montures de lunettes assorties.

- Ah, c'est mieux. Et puis c'est de votre faute si vous êtes là ! Je recopiai paisiblement mes cours sur le néolithique quand z'avez commencé à vous balader dans ma tête. Comme si Salazar en archéologie orientale ça suffisait pas !

         Un peu plus loin, Ron continue à s'exclamer…

- Et il peut pas arrêter ses conneries l'autre rouquin ?!?

         L'auteur, Harry et Hermione rejoignent Ron occupé à admirer une fibule de l'âge de fer et l'assoient de force sur une chaise. Harry commence à s'impatienter

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

L'auteur hausse les épaules et disparaît.

                                                      GRAND BLANC

Et Voldemort (le méchant, le sadique le maléfique) apparaît. Hermione et Ron prennent la fuite. Seul Harry reste.

- Hin hin hin _(Ha ha ha pour Rouge -), _je suis méchant.

         Harry sort sa baguette.

- Voldemort! Bats-toi si t'es un homme! 

« C'est bien là la problème ! »

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un qui passe ¾ d'heure tous les matins à s'épiler les sourcils peut être considéré comme tel. »

« Sur tes propres suggestions je te rappelle. »

« *Soupir* Est-ce que la notion de plaisanterie veut dire quelque chose pour toi, ô grand seigneur des ténèbres ? »

         Harry, en bon gryffondor, n'attaque pas le premier.

- Oh et puis zut ! J'ai faillit aller à Serpentard ! 

         Il lance le premier sort sur Voldemort (le méchant, le sadique le maléfique), plongé dans son dialogue intérieur…

« Attention ! »

         Celui-ci se retrouve projeté sur une vitrine qui se brise à l'impact. L'auteur (trice) apparaît, furax.

- Bordel Harry ! T'as que ça à faire, participer à la destruction de musées !?!

- Mais…euh…

         Voldemort(le méchant, le sadique le maléfique) se relève et commence à incanter un méchant sort tout vert _(pourquoi Le Vert est associé à ce sort ? Ca vous détruit une réputation ce genre de trucs…)_. Mais au même moment Legolas apparaît et Voldemort (le méchant, le sadique le maléfique) l'aperçoit :

- Legolas ! Un autographe !

         L'elfe prend peur et s'enfuit. Voldemort (le méchant, le sadique le maléfique) part à sa poursuite. L'autrice soupire.

- Quand je dis que le coté obscur nuit gravement à la santé…

- T'as pas l'impression de l'avoir piquer à quelqu'un cette phrase non ? fit remarquer innocemment Harry.

-Bof (elle hausse les épaules) comme le « mais…euh » des guignols de l'info, le « impressionnant très impressionnant » du chapitre précédent piqué à Starwars _(à ce propos personne n'a trouvé sauf Jaune qui sauve l'honneur, quoique c'était facile pour elle…)_, sans parler du Voldemort fan de Legolas qui provient de mes chroniques d'internat (coming soon sur ffic.net comme diraient les américains…)…

- Je vois. T'as as pu t'en empêché ?

- Non. Mais j'ai fais un disclaimer. Ca pardonne non ?

- Mouais…

         Harry commence à réfléchir.

- Dis l'auteur ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te rappelle que t'as une histoire à écrire ?

- De quoi tu parles ? L'Iran au deuxième millénaire ? Les techniques de la terre cuite dans l'Antiquité ?

- Non, soupira Harry. Poudlard ? Voldemort ? Ca te dit quelque chose ?(voyant la manque de réaction de l'auteur) Mais Poudlard, tu sais bien, un petit château…

         Éclair de génie de l'auteur. Un visiteur utilisant son téléphone portable fut instantanément foudroyé.

- Mais Harry ! On est dans un château !

         _(Et oui, le musée des antiquités nationales est dans un château… admirez la ruse employée pour reculer l'arriver du château euh chapitre…)_

         Le Harry en question commence à chercher une corde pour se pendre. Manque de pot (en argile du 3eme millénaire -) ce genre d'objet ne résiste pas au passage du temps. Il décida donc de faire un dernier essai pour revenir à ses moutons (domestiqués en premier au proche orient), à savoir l'histoire de Voldemort à l'école des sorciers.

- Oui, mais le château dont je te parle est tellement immense qu'on s'y perd tout le temps, et avec des escaliers qui bougent. 

         Nouvel éclair de génie de l'auteur, qui frappe Legolas, dissimulé derrière une vitrine un peu plus loin. Il meurt instantanément, en dépit de sa nature elfique, et Voldemort triste, s'assit dans un coin et commence à pleurer. 

- Ah, enfin débarrassés, commente l'auteur…

         Des fans de Legolas débarquent avec un air plutôt menaçant.

- …Oups. Tu parlais d'un château Harry ? On y va. 

         Elle agite son crayon et ils se retrouvent … (suspense de la mort qui tue tout)… sous la pyramide du Louvre, avec Voldemort qui pleure toujours dans son coin. 

- Poudlard ! s'exclame Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs, levant les bras au ciel. Poudlard ! P-O-U-D-L-A-R-D ! C'est quand même pas compliqué. 

- Ca suffit le balafré ! Tu m'as dit grand, y'a quelques 120 000 m² de surface ! Croie-moi, rien de plus facile pour se perde. Et pour les escaliers qui bougent, tu vois pas tous les escalators ?!

         Harry entreprend alors de demander à un des japonais qui le mitraille de lui prêter le cordon de son appareil photo pour qu'il se pende. Comme le japonais n'est pas sa langue maternelle (à Harry), enfin pas plus que le français me direz vous mais là c'est une histoire de commodités, il décide alors de se faire écraser par un escalator en coinçant les longs pans de ses robes dedans. Il prend son élan…

(Pour ceux qui se demandent où je suis allée chercher une idée pareille, y'a un monoprix près de chez moi avec un panneau disant de faire attention aux longs manteaux… L'imagination a fait le reste… imaginez ça avec beaucoup de ketchup -)

- Nooooooooonnnnn Harry ! Fais pas ça ! Où JK Rowling va me tuer ! Et y'aura pas de tome 6 et …

- Oh… Quel dommage…. Répond Harry sur un ton pas du tout désolé.

         L'auteur n'apprécie pas.

- Fais un pas de plus et tu peux dire adieu à ton éclair de feu (apparu dans la main de l'auteur comme par magie…)

         Harry se fige dans son mouvement.

- Non ! Pas mon éclair de feu ! Promis je me tue plus.

         Satisfaite, l'auteur retourne à ses occupations, à savoir rêvasser tout en prenant la pose sous les flashs des japonais. Tout à coup Force Rose (l'unique, le fantastique, le merveilleux) apparut.

-J'ai vu Matrix 3, dit-il d'un ton très neutre.

         Regard intéressé de tous les fans habitant dans des trous paumés et ne l'ayant pas encore vu pour cause d'absence de cinéma à deux pas de chez soi (rire sadique de l'auteur, qui tâche d'éviter le sabrolaser de Jaune, et par la même occasion la dérive de la fanfiction)

- Et c'est nul, conclut-il.

         Les fans sont déçus.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclame Vert, tentant de modérer les propos du super-héros

         Les fans reprennent espoir.

         Force Rose et Vert se lancent dans un débat assez animé, avec force de spoilers, que le grand méchant de la fin s'appelle en vérité Bugs Bunny et qu'il était passé du coté obscur de la Force à cause de l'invention des images de synthèse qui avait mis à sa carrière et donc…

         Les fans s'enfuient pour ne pas connaître la fin

         A ce moment précis de l'histoire (comme dirait Rouge -), le musée du Louvre est dans le chaos le plus total : des hordes de japonais déferlent sur l'entrée du musée pour venir photographier nos joyeux drilles (comprenez Voldie, Harry, Force Rose et l'auteur), tandis que les fans de Matrix fuient vers la sortie en se bouchant les oreilles. De son coté Voldemort (le méchant, le sadique, le maléfique…) entreprend, avec quelques fans de Legolas passant par là et ignorant le (la) coupable de ce crime abominable, de construire un autel juste sous la pyramide pour honorer sa mémoire et lui sacrifier des grenouilles vertes d'Amazonie. Force Rose et Vert sont toujours en train de débattre et Harry, qui a réussi à subtiliser son balai à l'auteur… Harry ?

- Moi je retourne me suicider !

         Sur cette déclaration, il monte sur son éclair de feu et prend son envol, semant la panique parmi les touristes moldus n'étant pas japonais ni fans de Matrix ou de Legolas. Arrivé juste sous le sommet de la pyramide, il prend son élan et effectue un plongeon magistral. Il passe au ras des pâquerettes des cheveux de Force Rose…

(Je sais, le jeu de mots est pitoyable. J'avoue, Force Rose n'est là quasiment que pour me permettre de la placer. Pour ceux qui sont paumés vous pouvez toujours vous référez à l'interlude de mon autre fic (ça doit être le ch5) et par la même occasion lisez le reste ! *Jingle pub*)

         … et remonte en chandelle. Ce petit exercice d'acrobatie suffit à faire revenir l'auteur à la réalité de l'instant : pourquoi était elle en train de taper ce texte stupide.

- Hey ! J'ai pas un chapitre à écrire moi ?

         Les applaudissements furent peut-être un peu trop ironiques.

- Bon, allons-y.

         Elle agite son crayon et le décor change. Nous sommes désormais face au château de Poudlard, qui se dresse, majestueux, dans le brouillard brumeux du matin. Seuls restent Voldemort, Harry, Force Rose et Vert. D'un geste, l'auteur renvoie Voldemort à sa séance de manucure et Harry à son lit, il est après tout 6h54 du matin, heure française, donc 5h54 en Écosse. Pour toutes les incohérences temporelles, prière de vous adresser au bureau des réclamations situé en bas à gauche du chapitre, le petit bouton indigo clair marqué « go ».

         Ne restent que Vert et Force Rose en costume traditionnel des chroniques d'internat, c'est à dire pas vraiment adapté  au climat de la région.

- Vert ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour le costume ?

- C'est vrai ça.

         Et d'un geste du crayon, ils se retrouvent en uniformes de Poudlard. 

- Et pourquoi je suis à Poufsouffle moi ?

- Tu préfère peut-être Serpentard ?

- Nan, mais franchement Poufsouffle quoi ! et qu'est-ce que tu fabrique à Serdaigle toi d'abord ?

         Le délire se saurait être total sans l'apparition de Jaune (y'a des jours j'ai l'impression de jouer aux pots de peinture…).

-T'as un problème avec les Poufsouffles ?

         Après un sympathique débat, notre joyeuse compagnie rentre dans le château et disparaît, de toute façon là n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire….

         Le temps passe, le soleil se lève et le brouillard se dissipe…

Chapitre enfin 4 : Où l'on donne le premier cours de DCFM 

         S'il existe un jour redouté tant par les professeurs que les élèves, c'est bien le premier cours de DCFM. Il suffit en général à révéler d'emblée le problème du professeur, qu'il soit d'ordre physique, psychologique ou autre. Une longue lignée de Serdaigle référence depuis plus de 500 ans tous les cas qui se sont présentés dans l'encyclopedia praeceptis , et jamais le même n'a été répété. C'est dire si les directeurs ont de l'imagination. 

         En l'occurrence, les Gryffondor avaient la chance de commencer aujourd'hui, et en l'occurrence, ils ne furent pas déçus. La salle de classe tenait plus de la chambre d'enfant que du lieu d'apprentissage : murs pastels, petite nappe en dentelles sur le bureau, service à thé prêt à servir… ce qui contrastait considérablement avec les cages suspendues au plafond contenant des créatures peu ragoûtantes, visqueuses, gluantes et pas vraiment « jolies ».

         Si les Gryffondors étaient surpris par la pièce, le professeur n'était pas non plus au bout de ses surprises. Lavande et Parvati, tournées vers le mur du fond, faisaient grève. Les trois premiers rangs avaient été désertés, et Seamus et Dean, tentaient de déterminer à quel type de professeur ils avaient affaire, et prenait les paris sur combien de temps il resterait.

         Seul Harry (le grand, le beau, le courageux), accompagnés de ses deux fidèles amis Ron et Hermione (les fidèles, les loyaux, les braves…), avaient décidé de prendre place sur le devant de la classe, 

« Eh »

         Quoi ?

« On est revenu à l'histoire normale, tu peux mettre le féminin ! »

         C'est vrai ! Merci du rappel.

« De rien »

         Revenons à nos moutons… face à Voldemort (la méchante, la sadique, la maléfique…), ce qu'ils ne savaient heureusement pas.

« Ah, c'est mieux ! »

« Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. »

         Le professeur Julie Somedestrov commença particulièrement bien sa journée, et fit considérablement baiser sa cote de popularité en dérapant à l'entrée de la salle à cause de ses talons hauts sortis spécialement pour l'occasion…

« Je l'avais bien dis ! »

« C'est très important de faire bonne impression sur ses élèves pour le premier cours. Et la tenue joue beaucoup… »

« Ouais bah là c'est raté. »

         … Cette chute aurait pu devenir une merveilleuse cascade digne d'un film de kung-fu, si l'ongle de l'index de la main gauche de Voldemort ne s'était pas brisé sur le sol de pierre, le faisant hurlé de douleur …

-Aiiiiiiiieeeeeuuhhh !

         … donnant un résultat alors plus proche d'une scène comique de sitcom au rabais. Un panneau lumineux marqué « riez » se mis à clignoter et la classe explosa dans un fou rire tout à fait digne de ces merveilleuses séries télé. 

         Forcément Harry (le grand, le beau le courageux) se précipita pour aider son professeur, occupé à contempler avec désolation son ongle cassé, à se relever. Il lui tendit la main droite. lorsque les deux mains se touchèrent, une violente décharge électrique les secoua fortement. Julie se releva et entreprit d'arranger sa tenue. 

- Désolé Mr Potter, mes cheveux sont un peu électriques en ce moment. Il faut à tout prix que j'essaye un nouveau spray anti-électricité statique. 

         Le Mr Potter, un peu secoué quand même (cheveux dressés sur la tête et doigts qui fument), hocha la tête et repartit vers sa table. 

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas totalement électrocuté imbécile ? »

« Parce des fois que t'ai pas remarqué, ça m'aurait électrocuté aussi…. »

« Ca t'aurait peut être remis le cerveau en place au moins. »

         Mais…

- Et comment vous savez comment je m'appelle ? Vous n'avez même pas fait l'appel !

« Le salopard ! Il nous a repéré ! »

« Non pas ça ! Fleur papillon fleur papillon… »

         Harry explosa bien évidemment de rire.

« Ouf ! Il a rien senti. »

- Je crois que j'ai compris fit-il en se retenant d'exploser à nouveau de rire. La cicatrice je suppose ?

- Exactement Mr Potter, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

« T'as remarqué que t'es en train de la favoriser ? »

« Mais non ! De toute façon je me vengerai sur son prochain devoir ! »

« Pitié, il se prend vraiment pour un professeur ! Il veut même donner des devoirs ! »

« Oh la ferme ! »

         Comme la classe était (un peu) dissipée, Voldemort décida de prendre les choses en main et haussa le ton.

- C'est pas bientôt fini cette pagaille ! Interro pour tout le monde ! Vous me récitez la dernière leçon et…

- Professeur, fit Hermione, nous n'avons encore fait aucune leçon.

- Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir couper la parole à un professeur et vingt autres pour avoir parler sans y être autorisé.

« Là, tu voies, je me rattrape ! »

« *préfère s'abstenir de répondre* »

- Et vous allez tous m'écrire au moins trois rouleaux de parchemins jusqu'à la fin du cours sur…

         Tous les élèves regardent leur professeur avec inquiétude.

« T'aurais pas une idée là comme ça ? »

« C'est toi le chef, à toi de trouver. »

« Lâche. »

- … Sur le profil psychologique des Macboon velus !

         Tous les élèves tentèrent de ce rappeler ce qu'est un Macboon velu et tentèrent d'écrire quelque chose d'autre que leur nom sur le parchemin (sauf Hermione évidemment).

« Je trouve que tu as vraiment une manière originale d'enseigner… »

« Ca leur fait du bien de réfléchir par eux même ! »

« Mouais… »

« L'enseignant doit savoir être sévère. »

« Tu sais quoi vieux ? Tu me fais vraiment penser à Rogue là tout de suite. Tu es sur que tu fais pas ça juste pour lui plaire ? »

« *hurlement d'horreur* »

- Stop ! Arrêtez vos devoirs ! Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Ca vous dirait de faire un monopoly ?

         Regard (vraiment) inquiet des élèves

« *explose de rire* Ca marche à tous les coups ! »

***

Petite précision : la suite, c'est pas avant fin novembre, voire à noël. Et vous connaissez la chanson… Review !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse le Ch8 de mon autre fic, c'est ou pour demain (mais faut pas trop rêver) ou pour fin novembre.

Le jeu concours débile de la semaine pour passer le temps : trouver l'origine d'un de mes pseudos : Calenwen (indice pour aider un petit peu: Legolas)

A la prochaine


	5. Ch5 : Où il est traité dans le désordre ...

**Voldemort**** à l'école des sorciers**

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le voilà ! Je suis sûre que vous être pressé alors je vous laisse lire et je réponds aux reviews après.

Et comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Ch5 : Où il est traité dans le désordre d'apparition de dragons, de mystères à gogo, de maîtres, de tomates vertes, de temps qui passe et de problèmes de portes mais en aucun cas d'Alohomora tout en égarant en cours de route Mary Sue et Indiana Jones, tout ça dans le but de faire un titre de chapitre tellement long que personne ne le lira jusqu'au bout !

        La vie suivait son cours tranquillement à Poudlard, heureuse d'ignorer et d'être ignorée du véritable tome 5 d'Harry Potter. Personne ne souciait du fait que cette histoire était un véritable massacre d'une œuvre à l'origine si merveilleuse, et éventuellement parce que c'est un point qui concerne particulièrement les personnages, personne ne se souciait plus non plus des sautes d'humeurs du professeur de DCFM.

        Quelque part vers 7h du matin, Voldemort dormait paisiblement. En effet, n'ayant aucun cours à assurer avant 10h, il profitait de ces instants de calme pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser discrètement de cet abominable, adorable et charmant bambin qu'est Harry Potter. Et éventuellement piquer un petit roupillon un peu plus long que d'habitude, sachant que son réveil sonnait généralement à 5h30 pour lui donner le temps de se préparer. Voldie était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions et ses plans machiavéliques qu'il en était arrivé à ronfler, c'est dire si …

« Ca te dérangerait de passer à la suite ? Ca fait un paragraphe que tu épilogues là-dessus !!! »

        Hum… Ahem… Où en étais-je ? Donc Voldemort dormait du sommeil du (de l') (in)juste, jusqu'à qu'à ce que…

- Rooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        Ce rugissement terrible le réveilla en sursaut, et il plongea sous son lit en quatrième vitesse. C'est fois, il en était sur, Godric était passé à l'attaque avec son armée de griffons. Il fallait qu'il descende vite à la cave, qu'il libère ses basilics, qu'il prépare l'huile bouillante et sa tenue de duel…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Et qu'est-ce que Godric vient faire là dedans ?

« *pointe de son doigt un point relativement indéterminé entre l'auteur, le clavier et l'écran…* »

« Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand tu as des doigts ? »

« *Croise les bras et boude* »

« Et des bras ? »

« Occupe toi de tes fesses ! »

« Moi au moins j'en ai ! »

« *soupir* C'est dingue ton imagination… »

« Mais si j'ai des fesses ! »

        L'auteur tout à coup tombe de son siège après avoir essayer d'imaginer une fraction de seconde les fesses de Voldemort. _Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ca doit être abominable ! Encore Tomy_ _(aucun rapport avec mon chien)_ « Et je ne m'appelle pas Tomy !! » _je dis pas, et de toute façon Rouge peut toujours me donner un coup de main… mais Voldie…_

« T'inquiète pas, moi non plus j'y arrive pas… »

        Merci. C'est bon de se sentir soutenu.

« De rien, je suis de tout cœur avec toi… »

        Tu n'essaierais pas de m'acheter des fois toi ?

« *sifflote innocemment* Moi ? Non ! Jamais. Je tenais juste à te remercier de m'avoir gracieusement offert des mains et des bras. *battements de cils* »

        N'y compte même pas, je suis vaccinée contre ce genre de regards persuasifs. Et c'est valable aussi pour tes misérables ruses de Serpentard…

« Misérables ruses ! Tu devrais les trouver admirable, ces ruses, après tout elles sont de ta couleur… »

        Et alors ! Je suis une Serdaible, môosieur vert et argent !

« Ouais enfin le vert reste quand même ta couleur »

        La sagesse, petit, la couleur de la sagesse ! Comme disait Maitre Yoda, jamais à ta première impression tu ne te fieras, où de drôles de surprises, tu auras !

« Et c'est qui Yoda ? »

        Pff ! Inculte ! De toute façon depuis qu'on m'a sorti en cours que le rouge est la sagesse divine, je suis déprimée… Rouge empiète un peu trop sur mes plates bandes ces jours-ci. _Note un peu plus tard : merci les aztèques, qui voit le vert comme quelque chose de précieux !!! Merci beaucoup ! Et vive les mayas aussi… mais ça c'est une autre histoire…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dans le contexte traditionnel européen, y'en a que pour ces maudits gryffondors, tous des imbéciles et prétentieux moi j'dis !

        Hey ! N'insulte pas mon amie, je ne te le permets pas !

« *se fait tout petit (devant une poupée… -)* »

        Voldemort (l'autre) profita de la diminution de taille de la moitié de son ego pour se glisser dans la conversation.

« Ca vous dirait de revenir au sujet principal ? »

        Ah tiens, c'est vrai !

« Et de traiter la bonne fanfic s'il te plait ? »

        Oups, *se fait toute petite et doit désormais sauter à pieds joints de touche en touche pour taper le texte*désolé, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de pub…

« Ouais, mais là c'est moi le héros, alors tu remballe tes fondateurs et fissa femme ! »

        *Devient tout à coup très très très grande et se cogne contre le plafond pas franchement haut de la chambre et décide que grande tout court c'est mieux* Et puis d'abord c'est moi qui décide ! Bon revenons à nos moutons !

Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour plus tard l'auteur repris les rênes de l'histoire, non sans avoir vérifier dans le dictionnaire l'orthographe de rêne (défense de rire !) pour ne pas avoir le droit à des sales blagues avec les bestioles à cornes plates (merci Naheulbeuk !) qui marchent dans la neige.

- Roooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!

« T'as pas mis assez de « o. »

        *Décolle péniblement ses mains du manche de sa hache pour les poser avec difficulté sur le clavier* Et c'est ainsi qu'un copier coller plus tard…

- Rooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        Au son de ce rugissement terrible, Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut et chercha d'où venait ce rugissement horrible. Il s'habilla et se précipita en vitesse hors de ses appartements pour en découvrir l'argile

_Je vous avais épargné jusque là mes lapsus tordus mais là, quand même… jamais faire de commentaire de vase grec avant d'écrire, ça m'apprendra…_

pour en découvrir l'origine. Il tendait à peine ses oreilles à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit quand il reçut de plein fouet un jet de feu dans le dos. Il hurla de douleur et se retourna, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec son attaquant, pour se retrouver face au tableau du dragon vert qui gardait l'entrée de son logement, narines fumantes, vraisemblablement pas du tout de bonne humeur.

        Voldemort décida que l'attaque n'était peut être pas la meilleur des solutions, et passa à la seconde solution, la négociation.

- Hem hem… Tu as un problème, mon charmant petit dragon vert gardien de porte ?

        Le charmant petit dragon en question émit sa réponse entre grognements embrasés, sifflements enfumés et soupirs enflammés, c'est-à-dire en flamboilang, la langue des dragons.

- Ah. (Il se reprend. Quand même, il est LE seigneur des ténèbres) Ca suffit sale bête ! Tu vas arrêter tes grognements stupides, tes jets de flammes, et ou me parler en langage compréhensible ou me foutre la paix.

        Cette fois-ci, il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour ne pas finir en barbecue pour dragon.

- Ah. Bien. Je vais aller chercher un interprète si c'est ce que tu préfère.

        Il répara les dégâts sur sa robe à l'aide d'un sort, et partit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

        Et c'est ainsi que vendredi soir, heure de Vert, donc vendredi midi, heure de Rouge et vendredi après midi au beau milieu de l'atlantique pour le triangle des Bermudes, Voldemort arriva enfin à la Grande Salle, bien que pour lui, ce soit toujours le matin (vous me suivez), vers 7h15 admettons, le temps qu'il traverse les trois corridors, cinq couloirs, deux cours et un hall d'entrée pour y arriver, ce qui n'est pas grand-chose quand on pense à la distance à parcourir pour atteindre le circuit chronologique d'antiquités égyptiennes au Louvre (si si, si Poudlard était français, ce serait vraiment le Louvre ! (ça fait beaucoup de si non ?)).

        Je déraille totalement là… Mais je me trompe peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que vous lisez non ?

        _Devrais-je préciser que deux semaines ont été nécessaires pour trouver la suite ? C'est fait maintenant !_

Voldemort arriva donc dans la Grande Salle et prit place à coté du professeur Rogue, mieux connu sous les terme de vampire névrosé, chauve-souris géante, amant maudit, psychopathe empoisonneur et « Hannibal le cannibale », d'après un jeune poufsouffle d'origine moldu.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, quel est le rapport entre Severus Rogue et Hannibal Lecter, à part Bora-Bora (private Joke…) ? »

Bah euh… Ah si ! C'est très simple : Howard Shore a composé la musique du Silence des Agneaux (le prequel d'Hannibal). Et celle de Dogma aussi, et puis du seigneur des anneaux mais ça pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance. Et donc dans Dogma il y a une référence à Starwars.

« Mouaaaiiiis. »

        Mais si ! Et puis de toute façon les personnages de Jay et Silent Bob ont été repris après dans « Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back » !

« Certes… »

        Et donc la référence à Starwars est évidente. Hors John Williams a composé la musique de Starwars, et de Harry Potter (et de AI et de Minority report et de Indiana Jones mais ça on s'en fout !). Hors le professeur Rogue est un personnage de Harry Potter !!! D'où Hannibal Lecter et Rogue.

« Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. Vu comme ça…C'est très clair ! »

        Sinon j'avais la même avec Hans Zimmer pour la musique d'Hannibal.

« Nan merci, je pense que ça suffira. »

        Mais si, c'est même encore plus simple ! Quoique que y'a avec Pirates des Caraibes dont la musique ressemble terriblement à Gladiator et…

« On peut en revenir à l'histoire ? »

        Désolé. Reprenons.

        Voldemort entreprit de se servir son petit déjeuner extrêmement équilibré et allégé en graisses. Celui-ci se compose de :

a) Une tomate verte mangée nature

b) Des céréales « Spécial *bip*(indice : lettre comprise entre j et l) » et du lait écrémé

c) Un yaourt aux fruits O% kiwi/pruneau

d) Obi-wan Kenobi

e) Un thé vert au lotus avec une pincée d'édulcorant de synthèse (z'avez plus qu'à sortir le dico… C'était juste pour ne pas faire de pub !)

f) Un toast légèrement grillé recouvert d'une tranche de bacon, d'un œuf au plat, d'une couche de marmelade d'orange, une de Nutella®, une de beurre de cacahuète, deux quartiers de pomme, deux lamelles de concombre un peu de vinaigrette, sel, poivre, ail, cannelle et basilic (rien à voir avec Bruno, ni avec un quelconque grand reptile omnivore brun vert, de la famille des iguanes, qui vit près des cours d'eau d'Amérique tropicale

Collection Microsoft® Encarta® 2003. © 1993-2002 Microsoft Corporation. Tous droits réservés)

(Me ferez pas croire qu'elle est pas géniale cette encyclopédie à vous balancer de la pub dans vos copier coller…)

        Plongé dans l'appréciation de la subtile saveur douce amer du beurre de cacahuète et du persil (J'ai oublié de préciser le persil ? Voilà maintenant vous savez qu'il y a aussi du persil, de préférence tout frais cueilli du jardin !), Voldemort ne prêtait guère d'attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours, à savoir un profond débat lancé par le professeur Dumbledore sur la différence entre le chocolat milka en petites tablettes de 25g à un euro chez tous vos marchands de journaux à grignoter entre deux cours et les tablettes de 100g vendues par lot de trois en supermarché idéales pour les longue soirées cassettes qui démarrent quand votre père va se coucher et se termine quand il se lève pour partir en randonnée…

(Je tiens quand même à préciser que pour ce genre de soirées, les m&m's, bien que les smarties fassent l'affaire, sont vivement recommandés…)

        Tout en buvant un petit verre d'eau minérale gazeuse riche en oligo-éléments assaisonnée d'une goutte de sirop d'orgeat, Voldie rencontra le regard désespéré du maître des potions au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Vous savez Julie, la teneur de leur discussion me désespère…

- Surtout que la solution est très simple Severus. Il n'y a tout simplement aucune différence entre les deux. Seulement la taille. Or comme chacun le sait, la taille n'a pas d'importance.

        Rogue ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Oh, impressionnant, très impressionnant. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'ils utilisaient du lait de différentes vaches selon qu'ils voulaient une petite ou une grande plaque.

- Voyons Severus ! Il n'y a qu'une seule vache milka et elle est violette ! Il ne peut avoir deux vaches violettes, comment pourraient-ils faire appel à plusieurs vaches ?

        Rogue prit un air penaud.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ma chère, vous êtes vraiment un maître en la matière !

« Et pourquoi il n'emploie pas le féminin là ? »

« Parce que maîtresse a des connotations pas franchement toujours reluisante, et vu que tu es lancé en plein processus de romance avec ton cher maître des potions, il est préférable d'éviter les ambiguïtés. Et puis c'est un titre honorifique ! »

« Ah oui ? »

        Oui. Encarta donne entre autres la définition : celui qui possède une compétence exceptionnelle (dans un domaine). C'est plutôt bien non ?

« Ouais… »

        Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a plein de sens différent. D'ailleurs rien que pour le 'maître' nom commun toujours masculin, ça peut vouloir dire

1. Personne qui détient une autorité totale (sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose)

2. Celui qui possède une compétence exceptionnelle (dans un domaine)

3. Personne qui joue le rôle de guide ou de modèle

4. Artiste particulièrement réputé (dans sa discipline)

5. Titre utilisé pour s'adresser à une personne exerçant certaines charges juridiques

6. Celui qui possède la meilleure main dans une partie (de cartes)

« Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là tout ça ? »

        Rien, mais j'ai penser que Rouge voudrait savoir.

« Ah. C'est la petite blonde avec un pull rouge ? »

« Quoi ? Celle qui m'appelle mon canard ? »

        Ouais enfin elle parlait de Tom, pas de Julie.

« Et alors ? Elle m'aime ! Moi j'ai une place dans son harem ! »

        Erreur. C'est l'acteur qui t'interprète dans le deuxième film qui y est. Enfin, comme Orlando Bloom, Josh Hartnett, à peu près une quinzaine de grands sportifs et au moins autant d'acteurs…

_Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles qui lisez ce texte, Rouge étant une personne extrêmement possessive, il va de soit que vous ne pourrez jamais approcher de son harem (et par la même occasion des beaux mecs qu'il abrite). Néanmoins quoique vous décidiez de faire pour libérer ces pauvres homme, veillez à la garder en vie, j'ai encore besoin d'elle quelques temps au moins, ne serais-ce que pour augmenter mon quota de rewiews, m'écouter raconter des conneries, aller au ciné, me faire reprocher mes fautes d'orthographe… -)_

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de recommencer à parler, Rogue commence à nous regarder de manière bizarre »

- Julie ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui très bien. Je réfléchissais au sens profond du mot 'maître'.

- Je comprends votre silence alors. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait maître (mettre -) sur le même plan un maître jedi, un maître nain et un maître elfe.__

- Tout à fait (le regard de Voldemort se perd dans l'abîme infini de son assiette vide). Comment peuvent-ils oser mettre (maître, dsl c'est plus fort que moi) sur le même plan Legolas, le grand Legolas, le merveilleux Legolas et ces imbéciles de nains ou de jedi qui vont des passes avec les mains.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez une nette préférence pour Legolas ? demanda Rogue qui aurait nettement préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui. Legolas, c'est l'émotion. Legolas c'est la vitesse, la finesse et la dextérité. Legolas, c'est aussi de magnifiques cascades, des répliques merveilleuses, une voix si belle, des cheveux si propres et des vêtements si sexy ! Ah Legolas, conclut-il, des petits cœurs dans les yeux. Lui n'aurait certainement aucun problème à me débarrasser du méchant, dangereux et brutal dragon qui m'a réveillé en sursaut ce matin.

- Vous avez un problème avec un dragon ? bafouilla à moitié le professeur Rogue.

- Oui. J'aimerai tant qu'un spécialiste en dragons qui parle le flamboilang puisse m'aider. Mais c'est impossible.

- Je… je crois pouvoir vous aider.

« Alors ça si c'est pas du flirt ! »

« Mais non ! Et s'il peut régler le problème du dragon a fera d'une pierre deux coups ! »

« Deux coups ? »

« Bah, on ne se fait plus attaquer et… Euh… »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je craignais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas ici, je ne voudrais effrayer personne. »

        Voldemort utilisa donc tous ses talents de comédienne pour faire comme renaître une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Vraiment Severus. Oh, ce serait vraiment gentil ! Allez chercher ce qu'il vous faut et retrouver moi devant mes appartements.

        Et sans attendre le professeur de DFCM sortit de la Grande Salle et reprit son monologue intérieur.

« J'ai trouvé : c'est simple : avec un peu de chance, il va se faire griller par le dragon, d'où, on est débarrassé du traître et on peut dormir tranquille ! »

« Y'a un problème dans ton raisonnement. C'est où on est débarrasser du traître ou on dors tranquille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il meurs que le dragon se calme. Tu confonds l'expression « d'une pierre deux coups » avec « le beurre et l'argent du beurre » ! »

« grrrrbbblmmm ! »

« Oh, très spirituel ! »

« La ferme, le voilà ! »

        Le professeur Rogue arriva avec à la main une fiole remplie d'une potion mystérieuse. Il en avala une gorgée et commença à dialoguer avec le dragon en flamboilang. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tourna vers Voldemort.

- C'est très simple. Charybde a tout simplement réclamé une rémunération pour son travail de garde. Il souhaite simplement un pot de miel par semaine pour récompenser son travail exemplaire et apaiser son mal de gorge.

- Charybde ?

- Oui, c'est son nom. C'était le dragon de Salazar Serpentard.

« Merci du cadeau grand-père ! Tu ne pouvais pas lui apprendre la politesse à celui-là ! »

_        *jingle pub* Vais me faire frapper un de ces jours… mais sachez que l'intégralité des aventures de Charybde le dragon sont disponibles sous le titre « L'histoire commence à Poudlard », du même auteur. *jingle pub* *se sauve en courrant avant de se faire frapper par ses lecteurs qui en ont marre de ses interruptions*_

- Oh, Severus ! Je ne saurai jamais comment vous remercier ! Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant !

« Eh ! »

- -…Te.

- Mais voyons, ce n'est rien. Rien d'autre qu'une potion de droidus traduceretus

- *prend un air très impressionné* Oh !

- Je suis, grâce à cette potion, capable de parler plus de 6 millions de formes de communication !

- Ah, Severus, vous résolvez les problèmes non par la violence mais par la ruse. C'est vraiment très fin. Et très Serpentard également. Legolas n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Vraiment ? De toute façon, je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc, mais lui ne sais pas faire de potions !

        Voldemort rit.

- Mais c'est que vous êtes un maître humoriste en plus d'être un maître des potions !

        Rogue rougit.

- Ah, Severus, je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, je voudrais tant vous remercier mais je ne sais que faire !

- Et bien, que diriez vous de venir avec moi à une conférence sur l'interdiction ou non de l'usage des plumes de phénix dans les potions fortifiantes ?

- Oh ce serait vraiment merveilleux ! Quand cela est-ce ?

- Demain soir. Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver devant Poudlard à 18h.

- Très bien Severus, j'y serai.

« Et ça, c'est pas du flirt ? »

« Meuuuuuuuuuhhhh non ! »

« Comme c'est romantique *soupir*… une soirée conférence ! Encore un dîner aux chandelles, j'aurai pu profiter de la bouffe, mais là !

        Le lendemain soir, vêtue d'une robe du soir couverte d'étoiles, portant un petit sac contenant son nécessaire à maquillage et une petite bouteille de parfum au cas où, Julie Somdestrov se dirigea vers l'entré du château et chercha le professeur Rogue. Ce n'est qu'en repérant son nez crochu qui dépassait de sous une épaisse masse de cheveux blonds qu'elle le trouva.

To be continued…

- Comment va se passer la soirée ?

- Rogue et Voldemort vont-ils finir la soirée au restaurant ou au cinéma ?

- Voldemort va-t-il trouver un moyen de tuer Harry Potter (il est là pour ça non ?)

- Dois-t-on ou non utiliser des plumes de phénix dans les potions fortifiantes ?

- Legolas est-il vraiment un maître elfe ?

- Et la tartiflette dans tout ça ?

***

Je crois que j'ai puisé mon réservoir de conneries pour les 3 mois à venir, sauf si vous voulez que je vous écrive quinze pages sur pourquoi Eowyn a des dents. Mais personne ne me comprendra, si ce n'est Rouge en lisant ma lettre du mois de décembre (et encore)

        Je ne vous interdis pas de me laisser un petit mot. La suite selon mon inspiration et mon boulot et mon accès à Internet.

        Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fins ce chapitre en mangeant du chocolat, mais pas du milka;-), en écoutant la bo des trois seigneur des anneaux et en buvant quantité de thé, mais que j'ai quand même réussi à faire une grande quantité de références à Starwars…Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi ! Et j'ai aussi failli rater mon cours d'écriture maya en prime tellement j'étais dans mon délire.

        Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, à la prochaine !

Yax (mais non, je ne change pas encore de pseudo sans cesse -)… Ca se prononce Yach)

Et au fait, réponses aux reviews, désolé si j'en oublie…

Rouge : tu sais très bien que je suis incorrigible. Mais c'est un elfe, il est immortuable comme dirait Emilie ! PS : joyeux anniversaire, nos chroniques ont eu deux ans y'a 3 jours (5 quand je le posterai -).

Cassidy92 : Laisser les gens sur leur faim fait parti du boulot, même si je ne pensais pas faire aussi long. T'es pas morte de faim au moins ?

Cirisse et Vivia : Vous sentez pas obligées pour les escalators, y'a plein d'autres moyens beaucoup plus douloureux ! Et non, ce n'est pas Arwen… Mais c'est pas loin. C'est juste Calen=vert et Wen=jeune fille… Enfin voilà quoi !

Forty Time : Merci ! (J'avoue, je réponds juste pour avoir l'impression d'en écrire plus !;-)

Kyzara : Fidèle d'entre fidèle, je suis très fière de toi ! Tu as découvert le secret du mystérieux pseudo ! C'est jeune fille en vert pour être précis ! Merci de ton soutien continuel !

DW alias ptite elfe : Merci. Toi aussi t'as des problèmes de personnalité ? Tu changes tout le temps de pseudos ?! -)

LittleMiss84 : Merci. Je sais, je sais, je suis une déesse de la connerie ! Ca faisait 2 ans et quelques jours que j'en écris alors j'ai de l'entraînement ! 

gaia666 : Merci. Et va, va lire ma fic et grand bien t'en fasse et surtout (sort sa baguette magique) Laisse Une Review ! (Mais non je suis pas accro !)

Ambre : Merci. Je pense qu'il faut mieux être fana du seigneur des anneaux pour comprendre ce que j'écris de toute façon. Et bravo pour le pseudo ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de tomber sur une fada ! En général ça signifie que t'as lu le Silmarillion, non ?

Cachou : Merci. Mes idées : le ciné, les bouquins, les amis, les cours, la téloche, tu mélanges le tout et tu saupoudre d'une bonne dose de folie et voilà c'est prêt. Je dois quand même beaucoup à Rouge, je ne le dirais jamais assez, qui m'a appris à écrire des trucs qui font rire les autres ! -) Merlin, je viens d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux !

Minimoi : Merci.

Miss-Tania : Je crois qu'on me l'a déjà demandé, mais non. Seulement du chocolat ! C'est pas illégal quand même ?

Kalika : C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Déjà que les gens menacent de se tuer s'ils n'ont pas la suite. Je serais responsable de morts ! C'est abominable ! Enfin au moins ils meurent heureux -)

Julie.Percevent : Merci !

        Voilà, vous pouvez éteindre votre ordinateur, mais laissez moi un petit message avant quand même ! May the Force be with you (en attendant la suite !).

Vert

PS: 8 pages! Y'a du progrès non?


	6. Ch6 : Où Harry Potter et sa triplette ga...

**Voldemort**** à l'école des sorciers**

Juste une petite chose à savoir… je parle du tome 5 par-ci par-là, direz pas que je vous ai pas prévenu ! Mais bon, qui ne l'a pas encore lu ?!

Et comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Où Harry et sa triplette gagnante jouent au Club des Trois, au Clan des Trois, aux Trois jeunes détectives, à Superman contre CE2, à Pépé Cul-Vert détective, aux Triplettes de Belleville, aux jeux de piste ©Vert dans les champs, aux cascades policiers, aux mystères de Pékin, au Cluedo, à Navarro, aux Drôles de Dames, à la Société des Justiciers de Poudlard et occasionnellement à Harry Potter à l'école de sorciers ou et la chambre des secrets, si ce n'est qu'on ne parle ni de pierre philosophale ni de basilique… en bref, aux détectives !! (1)

            La période qui suivit la nouvelle coiffure du Professeur Rogue fut certainement à la fois la pire et la meilleure de toute la vie de Rusard. En effet, Severus Rogue lui envoya pratiquement les ¾ de ses élèves (sauf les Serpentard, cela va de soit) en retenue pour s'être moqué de lui, si bien que notre cher ami le concierge put mettre en pratique les 300 nouvelles formes de retenues qu'il avait mis au point ses cinq dernières années

Le nettoyage des cachots où s'était développé tout un écosystème dans ce qui était il y a quelques deux cents cinquante ans le corps du grand mage noir Avalokitesh Rava(2) prit une semaine et provoqua pratiquement la mort d'une dizaine d'élèves. Il fut particulièrement dur de venir à bout de la forme de doxy mutante de 1,5 mètres de haut qui s'y était développée, et qui affectionnait particulièrement les cheveux et les montures de lunettes pour son dîner.

Par la suite, il envoya à l'infirmerie bon nombre d'élèves en leur faisant réparer les nombreux toits du château auxquels il manquait des tuiles. Puis il y eu la restauration des tableaux, le désherbage de la forêt interdite, le ramassage des huîtres perlières (qui fabriquaient les fameuses perles vertes essentielles aux potions contre la chute des cheveux) au fond du lac, le polissage de l'argenterie, et le nettoyage de la volière avec des cures dents.

            Mais au bout de deux semaines, les elfes de maison partirent en congés payés illimités, car, en l'absence d'autres salles à récurer, les derniers élèves en retenue étaient assignés aux cuisines. Et ce fut de très longues semaines de riz et pâtes, entre deux tranches de bacon brûlé , des steaks non cuits et du poisson pané carbonisé sur le dessus et encore surgelé à l'intérieur, quand le déjeuner ne se terminait pas entre les toilettes et l'infirmerie. (3)

            Et c'est ainsi que affamé, Rusard prit conscience tout à coup qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire aux élèves fautifs. Les sols brillaient, les tableaux resplendissaient, jamais Poudlard n'avait été si propre, ni la Forêt Interdite si accueillante. Et à la vu des quarante-sept retenues qu'il lui devait surveiller jusqu'au soir, il craqua. Il cassa tout ce qui passait à porté de main dans son bureau, hurla, et sombra dans un profond désespoir. On le retrouva coincé entre les restes de son bureau, à genoux, pleurant sur ses fouets qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser. Deux médicomages lui administrèrent un calmant et l'emmenèrent sur une civière.

~*~

            Suite à cet évènement, le professeur Dumbledore mit fin à toutes les retenues distribuées par le professeur Rogue et remit à zéro les sabliers des quatre maisons, qui étaient tous dans le négatif, même celui de Serpentard, comme quoi même le favoritisme a ses limites. Puis il fit revenir les elfes de maison et organisa un festin pour fêter leur retour. Avant de faire apparaître les plats, il fit une annonce :

-Mes chers élèves, commença le professeur Dumbledore, fait rare dans les livres originaux mais extrêmement fréquent dans les fanfictions, telle que celle que vous êtes en train de lire, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous accueillons cette année une mystérieuse élève de cinquième année transférée d'une mystérieuse école de sorcellerie perdue au milieu des ruines de l'Atlantide au fond de l'océan atlantique, et qui va être répartie exclusivement sous vos yeux ébahis, Melle Marie Sue Jedusor !

            Sur ce entra une très belle/très intelligente/merveilleuse/magnifique/époustouflante jeune fille…

« Hey ! Mais c'est ma fille ! » _(Tada tada ! Comment casser tout le suspense !)_

« Parce que t'a réussi à rencontrer une femme assez insensée pour te faire un gosse ? »

« Et ouais ! »

« Comment un gars aussi stupide/ignoble/abominable/j'ai soif/inintéressant que toi as pu donner naissance à une fille aussi _copier-coller_ belle / très intelligente / merveilleuse / magnifique / époustouflante…Elle doit tenir de sa mère »

… qui se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala tout du long entre la table des Poufsouffle et celle des Serdaigle. 

« En fait si, elle te ressemble finalement »

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, si l'on omet Harry qui la regardait d'un regard très très suspicieux, puis deux sympathiques Poufsouffle se dévouèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Sur ce, elle acheva de traverser la salle et alla rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

            Il fallut cinq minutes au Choixpeau pour se décider, cinq minutes durant lesquelles tous les élèves, désespérément affamés, tapaient avec leur fourchette sur la table, contre leur verre… Lorsque Marie Sue fut finalement répartie, sans surprise, à Serpentard, les applaudissements furent peut-être trop enthousiastes pour être destinés à la jeune fille. Le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle ensuite, uniquement interrompu par des bruits de mastication et des « passe-moi le poulet ».

            Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser combien d'élèves durent passer par la case infirmerie par la suite.

~*~

            Un mois avait passé mais le banquet n'était toujours pas terminé. En effet l'auteur, en manque d'inspiration aigu, avait préféré lancer sur le banquet un sort d'arrêt du temps _(niveau 9 dans Baldur's Gate 2 pour les connaisseurs… très pratique sauf quand le monstre y est immunisé et que votre pauvre mage se retrouve tout seul à se battre contre un grand machin bien balèze…)_, qui avait figé tous les occupants de la salle dans une immobilité des plus totale. D'ailleurs, à la table des Serpentard, Crabbe était toujours bouche ouverte vers le ciel, en attendant de rattraper avec les dents la part de tarte que lui lançait Malefoy. Le problème, c'est que la nourriture, elle n'était pas figée, si bien que la tarte en question achevait de se décomposer sur le bout de son nez. Un  nuage de mouches survolait maintenant les élèves et se ravitaillait dans les plats, et un chacal était occupé à tirer hors de la salle, à l'abri des vautours une carcasse d'oie, sur laquelle s'accrochaient encore quelques petits morceaux de viande non dévorés par la colonie de fourmies.

            Au milieu de ce charnier infect évoluait l'auteur.

La petite voix dans sa tête: -Trice !

            Certes. Elle déambulait au milieu de la Grande Salle, comme toujours vêtue de vert, d'une grande robe typiquement moyenâgeuse.

La petite voix : Quel genre de vert ?

            Euh… On peut savoir en quoi ça a de l'importance ?

La petite voix : Parce que !

            Très pertinent.

La petite voix, très vexée : *bougonne*

            Vert de garance.

La petite voix, sciée : Je connaissais pas cette couleur !

            Normal.

La petite voix qui s'emballe: Pourquoi ? Tu insinues que je suis plus bête que toi ? Que mon savoir est inférieur à celui que contient ta grande et merveilleuse cervelle ? Mais tu te trompes ! Je fais partie de toi ma grande, et tout ce que tu sais, je le sais !

            Vraiment ?

La petite voix, la tête haute : Parfaitement, madame !

            Alors tu dois savoir que le vert de garance ça n'existe pas et que la garance ça sert à faire du rouge ! 

La petite voix, vexée : *bougonne et ronchonne*

            Air satisfait. Bon revenons à Harry Potter. D'abord, d'un coup de clavier magique, je restaure un festin normal (sauf la part de tarte sur le nez de Crabbe évidement !) et …

La petite voix qui fait chier : Justement, parlons-en d'Harry Potter ! Tu es dans son univers, alors tu devrais utiliser une baguette et pas un clavier ! L'électricité ça ne marche pas à Poudlard !

            Certes. Le remplace par une baguette, c'est plus pratique ça tient dans la poche.

La petite voix qui fait vraiment chier : Et puis change le costume bordel ! On n'est pas dans ton autre fanfic (je l'ai placé, je l'ai plac ! Yes !) et y'en a marre de tes pubs bidon et le costume franchement, en plus…

            Avec violence, un petit dictionnaire Larousse illustré s'écrase sur la petite voix.

La petite voix qui se la ferme : *couic*

            Ah bah ça va mieux. *Essuie le sang sur le dictionnaire*.

- Bon, on peut en revenir au sujet principal l ?

            Qui ? Qui a parl ? Harry Potter ? Mais pourquoi il est pas figé comme les autres ? Encore un bug je parie !

- Je t'aime bien, mais j'aimerai surtout qu'on revienne à ce chapitre. C'est mon histoire !

            Oui je sais, mais j'essayais de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à te faire faire pour une fois.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'embêtes ! C'est facile ! Je trouve pourquoi j'arrête pas d'exploser de rire sans raison et qui est cette mystérieuse et merveilleuse nouvelle élève !

            Ouais bah ça va être vite vu…

- Vraiment ? … Je n'en avais pas conscience.

            Ah ton avis, pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Tu sais, pour les énigmes… Hermione est là-bas.

            Oh allez, c'est quand même pas compliqué. 

- Bof. Un indice ?

            Hum.

- Un tout petit ? Rien qu'un petit ?

            Ahem.

- Allez….euh ! Je… J'irai motiver les auteurs de tes fanfics préférées pour qu'ils écrivent plus vite la suite !

            Même pas le tome 6… Pff, c'est pitoyable mais on va faire avec. Bon, tu as mal à la cicatrice quand Voldemort est énervé. Donc quand tu ris c'est que…

-C'est drôle ?

            *soupir* Et si tu ris quand Voldemort pense à quelque chose…

- Ca doit pas lui arriver souvent alors !

            Certes. Bon. Douleur, c'est une pensée de colère, alors si ça fait pas mal, c'est ?

- Qu'il n'est pas en colère ?

            Donc ?

- Satisfait ?

            Oui ! Et donc il est ?

- Heureux !

            ALLELUIA !

- Sans vouloir te vexer, c'était pas évident comme mystère ! Heureusement que c'est plus facile pour la deuxième.

            Vraiment ? Fais moi part de tes découvertes mon cher petit.

- Et bien, c'est un nom d'emprunt réalisé par anagramme. Regarde.

            Il sort sa baguette et dessine en lettres d'or dans l'air « MARIE SUE JEDUSOR ». Puis il fait de grands gestes et les lettres se réorganisent pour écrire « JE SUIS RADUMORE ». Me reste plus qu'à trouver qui est Radumore

            Ouaiaaaaaaaaiiiiis. Bah on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Et sur ces propos très spirituels, l'auteur fait la révérence devant Harry et disparaît avec sa petite voix et son dictionnaire chéri.

~*~

            Après le festin, enfin repus, les occupants du château repartirent se livrer à leurs activités habituelles. Harry, Hermione et Ron prirent donc place dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans trois confortables fauteuils, face à la cheminée. Harry sortit son kit d'entretien pour balai et son éclair de feu et entreprit d'en polir le manche. Hermione se plongea dans ses livres pour réaliser un devoir d'arithmancie, et Ron… Ron ? … Bah euh, il jouait aux échecs.

- Sauf que les échecs, il faut deux personnes pour ça !

            Bon ça suffit la rébellion des héros ! Voldemort je veux bien il est totalement schizo ! Harry pourquoi pas, c'est ze héros ! Mais les autres ça suffit ! Vous êtes des gens censés, de gentils petits enfants bien sympa, alors stop stop stop !!! Oui je suis folle, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas aux échecs tout seul pour élaborer des tactiques, ou alors t'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un de jouer avec toi non mais !

            Grand blanc de la part des héros.

            Vous en avez marre de me voir ? Et bien moi aussi (_avec toute l'ambiguïté que la phrase sous entend)_ ! Allez hop, la suite !

Bien, Harry et son balai, Hermione et son arithmancie, Ron et son jeu d'échecs, et… *voix mystérieuse* l'aventure va pouvoir commencer !

- Vous savez, commença Hermione, elle est bizarre cette prof de DFCM.

- Bof, commenta Ron, pas plus que d'habitude.

- De toute façon elle ne peut pas être un mangemort déguisé, c'est déjà fait !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Hermione

            Harry bafouilla lorsqu'il répondit.

- Et bien…euh… C'est chér…Cho qui me l'a dit. Vu que le cas est déjà dans l'encyclopedia praeceptis, il est impossible que ça se reproduise. C'est mathématique qu'elle m'a dit

- Cho ? demanda Ron avec curiosité. Depuis quand tu l'appelle CherCho ?

- Tu veux dire chérie je croie Ron ?

- Euh…oui chérie…euh non Mione ! Donc depuis quand tu l'appelles chérie ?

            Harry prit une sympathique coloration rouge qui lui permettait de se confondre avec le fauteuil (rouge évidement)

Intervention de Rouge _(mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout l ?)_ : Ah, le rouge, la couleur de l'amour, ça y'est, Harry est tombé sous ma coupe ! Fini les petites amourettes chez madame Pieddodu ! Ca va être l'amour avec un grand A, dans une chambre, sous les draps, avec…

            CENSURE

_Intervention de Vert : Deux choses : 1) la fic est classée G et elle doit le rester espèce de… Rouge ! -) 2) C'est pas parce que moi je n'interviens pas que toi tu dois le faire ! Revenons à nos lionceaux._

            Harry prit une sympathique coloration rouge qui lui permettait de se confondre avec le fauteuil (rouge évidement)

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Enfin voilà quoi… L'autre soir, on a eu une retenue ensemble et…

- Une retenue ensemble ? Comme c'est charmant, fit remarquer Ron sur un ton très innocent. Mais continue donc.

            Harry continua à rougir, si tenté est que ce soit possible.

- Ron ça suffit ! La vie privée de Harry ne te concerne pas !

- Ah parce qu'elle te concerne toi par contre !?

- C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis très contente qu'Harry sorte avec Cho et connaisse l'amour mais je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir tous les détails !

- Juste quelques détails alors ?

- Ronald Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un esprit mal placé qu'il en est de même pour tous !

(…)

- Et moi, pendant c'temps là, j'tournais la manivelle ! chantonnait Harry.

- Et puis Harry, au moins, il n'a pas peur d'aller vers les filles ! Je dois te rappeler que sans lui, tu serais allé tout seul au bal de Noël !

- Quant à toi, si Krum ne t'avait pas demand ! Tu aurais été toute seule aussi !

(…)

            Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron continuaient à se disputer, Harry finit d'astiquer le dernier balai de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, et de repasser les tenues des joueurs. Il alla les ranger dans les casiers, dans les vestiaires, à coté du stade, à l'autre bout du château. Et c'est en revenant du stade qu'il rencontra Marie Sue Jedusor.

            Elle était assise au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, et contemplait les étoiles. Harry, qui venait de se découvrir une grande passion pour les étoiles et qui avait toujours pensé que le chemin le plus court du stade à son dortoir était de lancer un grappin du haut de la tour d'astronomie et de se jeter dans le vide (Ca impressionne les filles en plus !), arriva au sommet de la tour avec son grappin et découvrit cette mystérieuse jeune fille.__

- On voit bien Mars ce soir, fit elle.

-Oh?

- Oui, regarde là-bas.

            Et elle montra du doigt le dieu Mars, le seul, l'unique, au bord du lac, plongé en pleine partie d'échecs avec le calamar géant.

- Oh cool ! Il faudrait prévenir Ron, comme ça il pourra jouer avec quelqu'un.

- Ca m'étonnerait, il a un très sale caractère et il n'y a que le calamar qui a le courage de l'affronter. Il faut dire qu'il n'a rien à craindre, il est sous la protection de Poséidon.

- Ah.

- T'as l'air blas !

- Ah.

- T'es toujours aussi causant?

- Euh.

            En effet, à la vue de ce bras se levant vers l'infini, Harry avait perdu tout contact avec le réel _(ou la réalité, selon ce qu'en disent les profs de philo -)_. Car Harry était tombé amoureux, follement amoureux, et Cho Chang, à ce moment là, lui paraissait… secondaire. Banale. Sans saveur. Il se tenait face à Marie-Sue, le regard fixe, la bouche ouverte, un air pas franchement intelligent sur le visage.

- Hum, bon t'as un nom ?

- Ah… Euh… Har…Harry !

- Ah. Tu sais Harry, t'as l'air sympa, mais là je vais me coucher, alors bonne nuit et n'attrape pas froid.

            Dans la tête d'Harry, quelques rouages se mirent en marche. Bonne nuit…S'en va… S'en va… Vais plus la revoir… Ne vais plus la revoir !!!!! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent… Fais quelque chose l ! BOUGE !

- Attends, t'en vas pas !!!! Je connais même pas ton nom ! s'exclama-t-il. 

- Tu n'étais pas au festin ce soir ?

- Bah si.

- Je suis la nouvelle. 

- Ah.

- Et dire que j'ai cru que ton cerveau s'était remis en marche.

- Mais si il marche mais… !

- Ouais, c'est le soir, tu es fatigué, je comprend Harry

- Voilà, c'est ça.

- Bon bah j'ai été ravie de te connaître mais je dois vraiment y aller. On se reverra peut-être. Bye.

- Bye.

            Et elle sortit. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de tomber amoureux de Marie Sue Jedusor. Jedusor. Comme Tom Elvis Jedusor. Comme Voldemort. Très mauvais signe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand même !

            Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il lança son grappin, se jeta dans le vide *aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiaaaaaaaaiiiiiaaaaaaahhhh* et arriva dans son dortoir. Il rangea le grappin, répara la vitre et revint dans la salle commune où Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé copier mon devoir d'histoire de la magie !

- Mais pas du tout ! Je dis ça parce que tu ne m'a pas laissé copier ton essai de potions !

(…)

            Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil à leurs cotés et se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes. Remarquant tout à coup le manque de réaction du Survivant, les deux tourtereaux interrompirent leurs dialogues amoureux.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tout va bien ?

- Je suis amoureux.

- De Cho, oui, on sait, finit Ron, blazé. Tu es amoureux de l'attrapeuse (la seule !) la plus populaire de Poudlard, et moi, je n'ai pu que tomber amoureux de la seule fille qui …

_(…ne dors pas en Histoire de la Magie et refuse de me prêter ses notes… Mais Chut ! C'est un secret !)_

- Je suis amoureux de Marie Sue Jedusor, coupa Harry

- Ah.

- Harry, commença Hermione sur un ton compatissant, je sais que ton éducation chez les Dursley a des lacunes, mais la polygamie, ça ne se fait pas non plus chez les sorciers.

- Je sais Hermione. Mon choix est déjà fait.

- Ah, commenta-t-elle.

            Contemplant l'état de ses camarades, affalés sur leurs fauteuils et parlant essentiellement par monosyllabe, de même qu'elle d'ailleurs, elle sortit une potion d'intelligence et en distribua une dose à chacun.

- Bien, fit-elle avec entrain, maintenant que nous sommes intelligents, nous avons un mystère à résoudre !

- Qui est ?

- Voyons Harry ! Quel est le mystérieux secret de notre mystérieuse professeur de DFCM !

- On est oblig ? grogna Ron. J'en ai assez de faire ça pour chaque tome ! On pourrait pas plutôt faire autre chose ? Genre constituer un groupe illégal de défense, sauver le monde à dos de thestral _(oups dsl sombrals… beurk !!) _ou jongler avec des cerveaux ?

- Non Ron, tu fabule, c'est pas le tome 5 ici ! Nous avons une mission. Trouver son mystérieux secret qui a poussé Dumbledore à l'engager. Des idées ?

- L'autre jour avec Ron, quand on allait en divination, on l'a croisé qui sortait de chez Trelawney avec la prof d'étude des runes dont on ignore le nom parce que personne a pensé à le préciser.

- Hum… C'est vraiment étrange ça. Elles se battent en public et font des réunions secrètes en privé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire ? Peut-être qu'elles se connaissent ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? Ne me dites pas que la potion d'intelligence a déjà cessé de faire effet !

            Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, comme pour dire « eh si ». Apparemment pour eux, il fallait doubler la dose.

- Bon alors, allons nous coucher. On y verra plus clair demain.

~*~

            Le lendemain, leurs cerveaux s'étaient remis à fonctionner et Harry proposa un plan.

- Voilà. Pendant midi on va se glisser dans la tour nord avec la cape d'invisibilité pour les espionner. Rendez-vous à 11h30 devant l'entrée des cuisines. On demande aux elfes un casse-croûte et on monte dans la salle de divination. Après, on improvise. Synchronisation des montres !

- Et si on prenait la carte des maraudeurs, proposa Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire que je l'ai prêté au faux Maugrey et euh… Je l'ai pas revu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

- Ah. Zut.

_(Vive les petites erreurs du tome 5 !)_

~*~

Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre partie du château.

« C'est bien pratique cette petite carte que Barty m'a envoyé pour mon anniversaire l'an dernier. Regarde là-bas ! Y'a le professeur Sinistra qui discute avec Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ? »

« Sans doute lui fait-elle remarquer que le blond ne lui va pas au teint ! »

« Pfff ! Moi un homme qui est prêt à faire des sacrifices pareils pour la femme qu'il aime, ça me touche ! »

~*~

Vers midi, salle de divination de Sibylle Trelawney, celle-ci étant plongée dans une lecture de feuilles de thé.

- Crounch Crounch…

- Mais fait moins de bruit Ron ! On va t'entendre !

- C'est malin aussi d'avoir prit des biscottes !

- Ca prend moins de place !

- Les tourtereaux fermez-l !

            Regard furieux de Ron et Hermione. Ah, si les yeux pouvaient tuer… Au même moment, la trappe s'ouvrit et le professeur Somdestrov rentra.

- Vous savez, Sibylle, commença-t-elle, un escalier serait plus pratique. Mes chaussures ne me permettent pas de…

- Ma chère, la vie est faite d'obstacles que nous nous devons d'affronter avec courage. Du th ?

- Non merci. Je vais faire vite. Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demand ?

- Oui.

            La voyante sortit un petit coffret qu'elle ouvrit.

- Voilà, tout y est. Crème hydratante, gouttes pour les yeux, shampoing anti-démangeaison, crème pour les pieds et masque assainissant à l'acide salicylique.

- Merci Sibylle. Et je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour…

- Voyons Julie, ce n'est rien. L'amitié naît souvent d'une dispute. En fait je l'avais vu. Mais comme je ne peux aller contre le destin.

- Oui, je sais.

- Néanmoins, Julie, je pense que si votre condition vous pose tant de problèmes, je veux que vous sachiez que je connais certaines personnes qui seraient prêtes à vous aider. Cela vous épargnerait bien du travail.

- Je m'en souviendrais Sibylle. Bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine.

- La prochaine réunion est mardi à 17h. Que la chance soit avec vous Julie… ou devrais-je dire Julien…

            Les trois mousquetaires oups gryffondors retinrent avec peine leurs exclamations. Le professeur de DCFM regarda Trelawney d'un air choqué, prête à la contredire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, la coupa la voyante, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi.

~*~

Un peu plus tard, dans la tour des gryffondor.

- C'est affreux ! s'exclama Ron. Notre prof de DCFM est un travesti ! Quelle horreur !

- Bof, fit Harry, c'est pas pire que d'habitude. Faudrait que je demande à Cho… Non ! Rien demander à Cho. Tout est fini entre nous…

- C'est bizarre quand même, fit Hermione, le mystère a vite été levé. C'est trop facile ! Il doit y avoir autre chose !

A suivre…

- Mince ! Le professeur de DCFM est un homme ! Mais que vont faire nos héros ?

- Vont-ils manger une tartiflette ?

- Et re-mince alors ! Trelawney aurait-il vu quelque chose de vrai dans sa boule de cristal ?

- Alors, cela veut dire que Harry va mourir ?

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, va-t-il réussir à convaincre Marie Sue qu'il n'est pas un imbécile ?

- Et Cho, va-t-elle lui coller une baffe quand il la plaquera (s'il le fait ?)

                        La suite au prochain épisode de « l'éclair des feux de l'amour » !

***

(1) Concours débile : qui peut m'identifier ce paquet de références stupides ? Surtout la Société des Justiciers de Poudlard ? Le gagnant remporte une authentique reproduction en pâte à sel de Tour Eiffel en plastique !!

(2) Ce grand mage noir s'est particulièrement illustré dans sa tentative de transformer Poudlard en une institution réservée aux hommes, puisque selon lui, la femme n'était pas apte à utiliser la magie. Une coalition de filles des quatre maisons le coincèrent un jour dans un couloir et le jetèrent dans un cachot sombre et humide. Il fut rejoint six mois plus tard par Maya Treya, grande mage noire qui pensait que la magie devait être réservée uniquement aux femmes. Ils se battirent en duel, et visiblement seule Maya Treya en rééchappa, puisqu'un seul corps a été retrouvé…Bien que l'identité de la doxy géante reste encore inconnue…

(3) La bouffe étudiante quoi… j'exagère à peine ! Si vous avez d'autres expériences de ce type à partager…-;-)

***

Voil ! Je peux difficilement faire plus long, y'a Salazar qui m'attend (vous l'aurez peut-être à la fin de la semaine celui-là) ! Satisfaits ? (Oui je sais, c'est non ! -)

Hum… vous en voulez plus ? Eh bien il reste toujours mes chroniques d'internat à lire, qui sont bien délirantes aussi… Piti !!! Ca se lit très vite, et j'ai même donné quelques explications au début !! Et dsl à ceux à qui j'ai pourrit leur boite mail avec les 14 author alert… j'y suis presque pour rien *air angélique* *sifflote*.

Ah et je dédis ce chapitre à Rouge, vu que je l'ai emprunté en plein milieu sans lui demander son autorisation !

Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.

- Miya Black : Contente d'avoir participer à ta culturation ou cultivation !!! Aucun des 2 n'est français mais Word connaît culturation !! C'est beau la vie !!

- Khellar : 1) Je sais, ce sont les aléas ! 2) J'avoue je m'en souviens pas… j'ai juste vu le CD à la fnac et ça m'a inspiré lol ! 3) Non non, tu es normale, faut dire que Klaud Badelt (PotC) a trempé dans Gladiator et c'est un « élève » de Zimmer (Gladiator) 4) C'est marrant t'es la deuxième personne à me dire que Legolas ne parle jamais ! Mais c'est pas le seul, Gimli est pas mieux lol ! Quant à son intelligence… Bah euh… je préfère ne rien dire ou on va me frapper ! Au fait toi aussi tu es tombé dans la Belgariade quand tu étais plus petite ? Ma pauvre ! Bienvenue au club lol !

- Rouge : bah t'es o ? Pas vu sur le net depuis un mois ou 2 !! Dogma je te rappelle que t'as passer ta cassette bugué à l'internat, j'ai même jamais vu la fin lol ! Au passage je passe un message : Tas eu la lettre que Force Rose t'a envoyé en décembre ? Et t'as eu mon petit cadeau de noël par la même occasion ?(lol on est presque en avril !)

- Velvet Angel : Je suis vraiment pas la seule à changer de pseudo sans cesse lol ! Eowyn nan… c un délire avec l'Aurige de Delphes, une prof acharné des petits détails des bronzes grecs et la sortie imminent du retour du roi… Ca a encore moins de sens que ce que j'écris d'habitude !

- Epayss : Attention je progresse ! Pas (trop) de références tordues et Harry en vedette (grosso modo) ! Satisfaite chef ? -)

- Cirisse et Vivia : Tabouret ? Mouais… Je recommande plutôt les vieilles chaises en paille, des fois qu'on passe au travers lol ! Calenwen, c'est de l'elfique de cuisine (quenya ou sindarin, je sais pas, ptêtre les 2 !). Pour Legolas… Allez donc voir Rouge, moi je trempe pas là dedans !

- Kalika : Merci. J'ai un sceptre de résurrection qui doit traîner dans mon inventaire si ça peut t'aider, si mon père a pas shooté mes sauvegardes en formatant son pc (nan je n'abuse pas de baldur's gate -)

- LittleMiss84: Merci! (que dire de plus ?)

- Cachou : dsl pour ta messagerie… mea culpa ! Mais vu que personne ne lit nos chroniques bouhouhou ! Dommage c'est le même pourcentage de conneries (peut-être un peu moins). En tout cas ça fait plaisir de démoraliser les auteurs, moi qui suis tout le temps déprimée quand je lis les trop bonnes fics sérieuses des autres lol ! Pour la génétique par contre j'ai des doutes… ça dépend de quelle génétique ! La normal non, Dark Vador n'a rien à voir avec ça… Peut-être le fait d'avoir Gred et Forge, les cousins de Fred et George pour jumeaux… Je suis peut-être juste une mutation !

- Kyzara : Oui maitre !! Promis ça avance ! Enfin un ptit peu !

- Ona Balbuzard : *chantonne sur « on est des champions »*Elle est de retour, elle est de retour… *se prend une averse sur la gueule et se la ferme* Le mystère des souris reste entier à mon avis… je sais juste que y'en a une qu'a bouffé mes draps à l'internat (sisi ! Demande à Rouge qui hurlait « hiiiiii une souris !! » ou presque lol… L'école du louvre ? Bah j'ai passé la porte et je suis rentrée lol ! Non j'ai passé un test et j'ai eu du bol et j'avais fait trois ans d'option histoire des arts en lycée… mais ça veut rien dire ! Hum sinon les références sont évidement purement fortuites lol ! Elles me viennent comme ça… Et la fic collective ça m'intéresse, mais pas tout de suite parce que j'ai mes exams début mai… argh ! Je ne sais rien !

Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion : Je ne sais pas quand vient la suite … j'ai mes exams bientôt alors mes fics vont traîner un peu… mais ça devrait pas faire une grosse différence avec d'habitude lol !

            Review please !! May the Force be with you et à la prochaine

Vert


	7. Ch7 : Où l’on parle de perles, d’amour, ...

**Voldemort**** à l'école des sorciers**

Comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

_Et les phrases en italique sont sauf dans la dernière partie les commentaires de l'auteur (et pas du narrateur, qui elle s'exprime dans le texte et pourrait pratiquement avoir son nom dans le dramatis personae…) pff quel foutoir !!_

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Où l'on parle de perles, d'amour, de chapeaux et de Forces…

Ah, les joies de l'amour, diront certains ! Ce n'est pas ce que pensait Harry Potter en se rendant en courant au cours du professeur Somdestrov.

_(Foutez vous de ma gueule si ça peut vous faire plaisir mais j'en suis au septième chapitre et je dois toujours relire le chapitre 1 pour me rappeler l'orthographe !)_

En effet, il n'avait pas la joue droite toute rouge uniquement pour lancer une mode aux couleurs de Gryffondor, non. Il venait de croiser Cho dans un couloir et lui avait fait une non - déclaration amoureuse :

« Je suis désolé… blablabla… Ca ne marchera pas entre nous… Et puis imagine, lors d'un match de quidditch gryffondor/serdaigle… On va pas refaire Romeo et Juliette non plus… blablabla… Et puis arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une stupide comédie romantique à l'américaine, tu es plus forte que ça et …. PAF Euh… Salut »

Tout en cavalant dans un autre couloir pour ne pas arriver en retard et se retrouver au premier rang, chose dont il n'avait guère envie après avoir découvert le terrible secret de son professeur de DCFM…

- Bah c'est vrai, si je me mets au fond, Voldie devra massacrer toute la classe avant de m'atteindre !

Harry… prend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer Ce n'est PAS CA que tu as découvert ! Pour le moment ton prof est juste un mystérieux travesti !!!!

- Oh sorry ! J'ai cru qu'on en était déjà au chapitre seize…

Dans tes rêves… On va d'abord écrire le sept, envisager le huit et le chapitre seize … d'ici très très longtemps.

- Ok. farfouille dans son sac et en tire une liasse de papiers Bon alors…

Très occupé à sa frotter la joue pour faire disparaître toute trace de la baffe de Cho, tout en courant à toute vitesse et en relisant son script, Harry ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait par le couloir de droite, elle aussi très plongée dans une montagne de paperasse.

BANG

Résultat des courses, les deux sprinters se percutèrent violement et toutes leurs affaires se mélangèrent.

_(yek yek yek … C'est de la ruse… Les gens de mon peuple appellent ça la peur d'écrire le cours de DCFM… (toute référence au donjon de Naheulbeuk étant purement fortuite))_

Et c'est ainsi que Harry et Marie Sue, car c'était elle, se retrouvèrent au milieu du couloir menant à la salle de DCFM, à genoux, en train de démêler leurs affaires. A cause de leur choc, ils avaient mélangé leurs scripts, ajoutez à ça un coffret rempli de perles de rocailles et une boite de vifs d'or d'entraînement et je vous laisse imaginer le tableau, la scène… le bordel quoi !

- Potter ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas !

- Tu peux parler toi !

Et, remarquant qu'il s'adressait à Marie Sue, il se calma aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Rien de cass ?

- Non, mais tu viens de me faire renverser toutes mes perles. J'en ai quelques cinquante types différents !

- Oh ! T'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça ! Je m'occupe des vifs d'or et je te donne un coup de main. Tu n'as qu'à les rassembler en tas en attendant.

Sur ce, Marie Sue commença à rassembler les perles en un gros tas et à démêler leurs papiers tandis qu'Harry courait partout autour pour rattraper les vifs d'or, sautillant pour les attraper.

- Au fait Harry ?

L'intéressé se prit une armure de plein fouet.

- Oui Marie Sue ?

- Pourquoi tu as une de tes joues qui est rouge ?

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire… Voila… Je suis allé dehors ce matin et il faisait très froid ! acheva-t-il très rapidement.

- Oh. Et c'est uniquement ta partie droite qui y est allée ?

- Euh oui enfin non ! Je veux dire que ma joue gauche était à l'abri du froid !

- Ah !

- Euh… J'avais Pattenrond sur mon épaule gauche qui cherchait des oiseaux et … voilà, c'est ça !

- Ah, conclut-elle, pas franchement convaincue.

Harry qui venait de rattraper le dernier vif d'or, s'approcha du tas de perles.

- Si je me souviens bien de ce que racontait Hermione, la formule c'est … Ah oui ! Bon on va déjà les rassembler par couleur puis on triera après d'accord ?

- Ca marche

- Bon alors : Accio hic perles vertes !

_(dsl j'ai pas mon dico de latin sous la main… Quelqu'un se rappelle comment on dit « ici » in lingua latina… :-)_

Toutes les perles vertes se rassemblèrent en un petit tas.

Et ainsi de suite…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nos deux élèves partaient en courant vers leur salle de cours, car aujourd'hui était un cours commun Serpentard/Gryffondor (comme de par hasard me direz vous…). Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et toquèrent. Ce fut un professeur Somdestrov fort mécontent qui leur ouvrit.

- Eh bien et bien, les retardataires que nous attendions tant… Vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour une retenue. Et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Asseyez vous maintenant, fit-elle en désignant une table au premier rang.

« Et depuis quand ma fille fréquente cet abruti de charmant gentleman de Potter ? »

Apparut alors Sirius Black.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je pense du fait que mon filleul fréquente ta fille ?

Le fantôme de James Potter apparut.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu fais ton boulot de parrain Sirius ! Tu laisses mon fils fréquenter la fille de ce travesti de Voldemort ?

Et pour finir cette charmante réunion, le fantôme de Lily se joignit à ce groupe de parents d'élèves anxieux.

- Oh… arrêtez un peu les gars, ils ont bien le droit de s'aimer… Comme dans Roméo et Juliette…

Résultat des courses, la moitié de la classe firent un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Sirius. Ceux qui n'avaient pas prit la fuite s'évanouirent en voyant les fantômes des défunts Potter, de même que Julie qui voyait de plus son secret révélé. Harry et Marie Sue, eux, suivirent le sage conseil de Lily et fondèrent un élevage d'autruches en plein cœur des Alpes (1). Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, contrairement à Romeo et Juliette… Yek yek yek !

FIN

Vert : Hé ho ?

Echo : O… o…

Vert : C'est trompeur en plus, dans Planescape Torment y'avait une nana appelée Echo…

Calenwen : Comme si c'était le moment de faire l'étalage de tes connaissances en matière de jeux vidéo…

Vert : Faut bien écrire quelque chose…

Leia : L'expert en jeux vidéo, ici, c'est moi ! J'ai fini Baldur's Gate 1&2, et puis Planescape Torment et Icewind Dale, et encore Rogue Squadron…

Clara : _(y'a des jours on se demande si elle, elle existe) _: Bon c'est fini de vous disputer ?

Vert : L'archéologue, ta gueule !

Clara : Je suis pas archéologue !

Calenwen : Faut bien que tu sois quelque chose non ? Moi je suis la rôdeuse de la forêt par exemple. (2)

Vert : Et moi la folle écrivaine !

Leia : Et moi la diplomate jedi !

Vert, à Clara : Et toi alors, tu es ?

Clara : Moi je suis vous toutes à la fois. (A part) Et toc !

Leia : Non ce n'est pas vrai !

Calenwen : Nous sommes uniques !

Vert : Nous ne sommes sûrement pas toi !

Clara : Si ca vous plaisir… De toute façon on a pas le temps de tenir une conférence là-dessus

Leia : Je ne tiens pas une conférence !

Clara : Yek yek yek !

Baston générale. Un infirmier, jeune, beau et intelligent et cultivé et qui adore aller au ciné et faire des expos d'art… leur passe une camisole et les fait enfermer, puis injecte une forte dose de m&m's en solution à Vert avant de la réinstaller devant son écran (et son clavier surtout)

- …Asseyez vous maintenant, dit Julie en désignant une table au premier rang.

Oh non, pensa Harry en s'asseyant… Trop bien, corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait être assis à coté de Marie-Sue pendant toute la durée du cours. Ce qui expliqua sans doute pourquoi plongé dans la contemplation, il n'écouta pas un seul mot du cours. Si bien qu'il se retrouva à la fin du cours, après que sa chère et tendre voisine lui ait filé deux ou trois coups de coude, en train de piocher un petit bout de papier dans un chapeau haut de forme sans comprendre pourquoi.

Néanmoins, comme il est nécessaire, pour la suite de l'histoire, de comprendre pourquoi il est en train de piocher un petit papier dans un chapeau haut de forme, nous allons faire un flash-back sur ça que raconta précédemment le professeur Somdestrov

Fondu au blanc avec petite musique mystificatrice

_(en l'absence d'expert en techniques cinématographiques sous la main (comprenez 'Force Rose' ou 'Jaune'), je ne sais pas si le terme existe … Voyez ça comme le contraire du fondu au noir, terme qui lui, se trouve dans un dico normal !!!)_

- … Bien et maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec l'étude des blaireaux vampires de Nouvelle-Calédonie, il me reste un quart d'heure pour vous parlez des exposés que vous allez devoir me préparer. Chacun d'entre vous devra réaliser une recherche approfondie sur un héros sorcier, moldu ou autre extra-terrestre en tout genre aillant ardemment lutter contre les Forces du mal. Vous devrez dresser son portrait, élaborer sa biographie et analyser ses techniques de combat. Puis vous présenterez vos recherches à la classe.

Hermione (qui d'autre ?) leva la main.

- Professeur ?

« Saleté de sang de bourbe »

« Quelle bonne idée ! Juste devant son petit copain ! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire repérer ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas son petit copain ! »

« Toutes mes excuses, j'avais oublié qu'il sortait déjà avec ta fille… »

« CET ABRUTI DE CRETIN (de merveilleux et fantastique) HARRY POTTER NE SORT PAS AVEC MA FILLE !!! »

« Pas encore… »

« Il n'en est pas question. Elle va épouser un charmant jeune et beau mangemort et ils iront habiter un charmant cottage au pays de Galles et… »

« Pffff »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Enfin tout ça pour te dire que si tu penses du mal d'un proche de Potter, il risque de le savoir aussi… »

« Par l'unique corne de la licorne ! Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai droit de haïr sur cette planète ? »

« Oui, Severus Rogue. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Re pfff… Bon tu lui réponds à la miss Je sais tout ? Parce que là elle commence à s'impatienter… »

- Hum… Euh… Oui miss Granger ?

- Comment va-t-on choisir nos sujets ?

- Nous allons faire appel au pouvoir de décision d'un chapeau. Le directeur n'a pas voulu me prêter le Choixpeau mais j'ai trouvé un remplaçant adéquat. Vous trouverez dedans votre sujet d'étude.

Elle sortit de sous le bureau le chapeau haut de forme. Ron le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Et bah ça doit pas être des gros sujets d'étude s'ils tiennent tous dedans.

- Méfie-toi Ron, dit Dean Thomas, un jour j'ai vu un moldu sortir un chapeau de son lapin…

_Pffff__, même à 4h de l'aprem j'écris n'importe quoi… qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de moi ?_

- Méfie-toi Ron, dit Dean Thomas, un jour j'ai vu un moldu sortir un lapin d'un chapeau du même genre…

- Et comment il l'a fait tenir dedans ?

- Il n'y était pas. C'était de la magie.

- C'est ridicule ! C'était un sorcier alors !

- Non c'était un moldu !

- Les moldus ne font pas de magie, c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle des moldus !

- Oui mais l

- Hem hem, fit soudain Julie

A cause des distorsions hautement fréquentes (et pas du tout fréquentables, mais c'est une autre histoire) de l'espace temps des livres, des réminiscences émotionnelles du tome 5 traversèrent un trou noir et affectèrent profondément les élèves, si bien que tous sursautèrent et se calmèrent instantanément sans savoir pour autant pourquoi. (3)

- Ah c'est mieux. Comme je le disais, vous allez piocher dans ce chapeau un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel est inscrit votre sujet d'exposé. Compris ? Bien je vais passer dans les rangs avec le chapeau. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien commencer. Mr Potter ?

Re-fondu au blanc avec musique mystificatrice.

_(Vous ne trouvez pas que ça a un peu plus de présence que 'FIN DU FLASH-BACK')_

Harry plongea sa main dans le chapeau, se demandant ce qu'il contenait. Après tout il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était censé y trouver. Il fouilla sous la masse de papier mais ne trouva rien. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur, qui attendait, un air agacé digne de Rogue sur le visage.

- Et bien Mr Potter ?

- La clé n'est pas dans celui là.

Derrière lui, Hermione se tapa la tête contre la table.

- Mione, arrête, lui conseilla Ron, tu es en train de perdre tous tes neurones.

- Mais quel con BAM ! Mais quel imbécile BAM…

« Tu devrais penser à ramasser les neurones qu'elle a laissé tomber avant de partir. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je ferais avec des neurones d'une sang de… Euh née de moldus »

« J'ai idée que même ses neurones serait suffisant pour améliorer un minimum ton taux d'intelligence. » (4)

« Mais je suis intelligent ! »

« Ce qui est marrant c'est à quel point tu peux être macho malgré ton penchant féminin. Tu es au courant au moins que les femmes sont également des intelligenTES ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« Pff… Rien, tu avais juste oublié de mettre l'adjectif au féminin. Mais… Laisse tomber… »

- Mr Potter, il n'y pas de clé dans ce chapeau, il vous juste piocher un morceau de parchemin…

« C'est plutôt à lui qu'il faudrait injecter des neurones en solution. »

« Mais c'est une idée ça ! Rend le encore plus intelligent, comme ça ce sera encore plus dur de le tuer ! On t'a jamais dit que quand tu ne réussissais pas un jeu vidéo, il fallait abaisser le niveau de difficulté et pas le contraire ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« Olalalala »

Il a dit Olalalalala.

« C'est bon on avait compris ! Pas la peine de faire encore des références à Naheulbeuk juste pour ça »

Boude

« Tu réalise qu'elle va te pourrir la vie maintenant ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude.. »

« Ouais enfin tu t'excuseras peut-être quand elle aura mis du poil à gratter dans tous tes sous-vêtements… »

Bon revenons à nos moutons.

- Mr Potter, il n'y pas de clé dans ce chapeau, il vous juste piocher un morceau de parchemin…

Harry plongea à nouveau la main dans le chapeau et en tira un bout de parchemin. Puis Voldemort passa à travers la classe pour que les autres aussi puissent tirer leur sujet.

Il ouvrit le petit morceau de parchemin et y découvrit deux mots.

« Force Rose »

- Mais qui c'est encore cet abruti ? songea-t-il à voix haute.

Marie-Sue, qui l'entendit, jeta un coup d'œil sur son parchemin.

- Force Rose ? Abruti ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? C'est mon idole, ce type est génial ! Tu vas voir, c'est un héros !

- Si tu le dis.

- C'est la vérité vraie. Comme je t'envie !

- Pourquoi, c'est quoi ton sujet ?

Elle le lui montra. « La tablette de Crunch» (5). Effectivement songea-t-il, au moins, mon sujet à moi à l'air d'être une personne. Quoique vu le nom ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un mystérieux phénomène astral. Mais bon pour que Marie-Sue le vénère, ça doit être quelque chose de tangible.

Les autres élèves n'étaient pas vraiment lotis. Ron avait hérité de Legolas. Hermione de Morgane la Fée.

(Qui était qualifiée comme luttant contre (et non pour) les forces du mal par Voldie uniquement car elle avait milité à son époque pour l'entrée des moldus à Avalon, mais ça, seuls les mages noirs le savent ou presque (Salazar avait tué le malheureux ménestrel ayant dans son Ode à Salazar Serpentard qualifié de « Il peut estre aussi mauvais / Que la belle Morgane la Fey »), c'est pourquoi Hermione devrait commencer ses recherches par « en quoi Morgane a-t-elle fait le bien ? »)

Drago Malefoy se demandait qui pouvait bien être Spiderman. Seul Neville était satisfait de son sujet, à savoir Merlin.

§§§

Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard sortirent du cours dans un silence de mort, deux pensées dans leurs têtes : « Mais où cette folle va-t-elle chercher tout ça ? » et « Et où va-t-on trouver des infos sur notre sujet ? »

En fait le problème fut assez vite résolu chez les gryffondor. A part Hermione et Neville qui filèrent à la bibliothèque, les gryffondor utilisèrent leur connaissance du monde moldu ou firent appel à des amis le connaissant, et rassemblèrent finalement assez vite des informations.

Néanmoins les Serpentard ne pouvaient s'abaisser à ce genre de compartement. Adresser la parole à des sangs mêlés voir des sangs de bourbe, jamais ! C'est pourquoi ils profitèrent du cours d'histoire des premières années de Poufsouffle. Ils firent exploser la porte d'un coup de baguette et prirent en otage la classe, menaçant d'en exécuter un par heure tant qu'on ne leur aurait pas fournit les informations qu'ils recherchaient.

La situation se débloqua finalement rapidement. Un des otages se dévoua pour fournir les informations. Les Serpentard le torturèrent un peu, parce qu'un Serpentard ne croie aux informations données librement, et s'en allèrent avant la fin du cours, si bien que personne ne sût jamais pourquoi à l'examen de fin d'année, aucun première année de Poufsouffle ne put répondre à la question sur l'instauration d'un code pénal sorcier en 1672.

La seule personne qui eut connaissance de ce méfait fut Voldemort.

« Comme ils sont doués, de vrais petits mangemorts en herbe. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« C'était une idée brillante ! »

« Oui mais ils n'ont pas compris le principe. Dans une prise d'otage, on ne demande pas l'argent aux otages ! »

« Mais ils ne leurs ont pas demandé d'argent ! »

« C'est une gééralisation du problème ! Normalement ils auraient du faire pression sur quelqu'un, Dumbledore ou toi, pour avoir leurs informations ! Ils n'ont rien compris au système ! Ils ne suivent pas les traditions »

« En fait tu refuses juste de reconnaître que mes Serpentard sont particulièrement rusés »

« En plus, à ta place, je me méfierai. Vu le respect qu'ils ont pour les traditions, je n'ai pas envie de voir comment ils vont révolutionner le métier de mangemort. »

« Il n'y a rien à révolutionner là dedans. »

« Tu vas voir, d'abord, ils ne s'agenouilleront plus à tes pieds, puis ils vont demandé à être payés, puis la semaine des 40h, puis ils vont fonder des syndicats… »

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

« Je ne fait que te prévenir… »

« Si j'ai besoin d'une prédiction j'irais voir l'autre folle ! »

§§§

En fait, la seule personne qui ne trouva aucune information sur son sujet d'étude était Harry. Ni moldu ni sorcier n'avait entendu parler de lui. Il demanda à tout le monde, y compris aux elfes de maison, sans pour autant en apprendre d'avantage. Et demander des renseignements à Marie-Sue reviendrait à s'humilier devant elle. Jamais ! Finalement, désespéré, il se rendu un soir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, espérant une réponse. Celle-ci vint très rapidement.

- Force Rose ? Mais bien sur que je le connais ! Nous faisions nos devoirs de botanique ensemble ! Il était extrêmement doué dans cette matière !

- Ah. Et qu'a-t-il fait de si héroïque ?

- Il nous a considérablement aidé dans notre lutte contre Voldemort. Mais le mieux serait encore de lui demander. Tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une lettre.

- C'est une idée. Merci beaucoup professeur.

§§§

_Cher monsieur Force Rose_

_ Je m'appelle Harry Potter et suis actuellement en cinquième année à Poudlard. Notre professeur de DCFM nous a assigné un travail de recherche sur les héros des forces du bien, et c'est sur vous que je dois travailler. J'ai donc quelques questions à vous poser._

_1) A quoi ressemblez vous, je n'ai trouver aucune représentation dans aucun livre ? (photo bienvenue)_

_2) Quels sont les pouvoirs particuliers auxquels vous faites appel pour vous battre ?_

_3) Qu'avez-vous fais de si héroïque durant la guerre contre Voldemort ?_

_4) Et pourquoi ça n'apparaît dans aucun livre alors ?_

_5) D'où vous vient ce nom stupide ?_

_Sincères salutations_

_ Harry Potter_

_§§§_

(1) Si un jour il vous arrive de passer vers chez moi vous trouverez en autre un élevage d'autruches, un champ avec des lamas voir des bisons… Et je me souviens des voisins d'une amie d'enfance qui avaient des couleuvres et des tritons… Franchement à quoi ça sert d'aller au zoo après ça ?

(2) Pour l'anecdote ouvrez une boite de kinder surprises spéciale Lord of the Ring (c'était en décembre 2002) et vous verrez le résultat… Pour info ils référencent Aragorn comme un rôdeur de la forêt… D'ailleurs j'en ai tellement mangé que j'en ai eu assez pour refiler mes Legolas supplémentaires à toutes ses fans de l'internat ou presque) et les autres doubles à Jaune… Pour les intéressés il me reste une Arwen ratée en rab avec une tache noire sur le nez…

Et comment je suis devenue rôdeuse de la forêt ? Je vous dis rien… Histoire que vous gardiez un minimum de bonne opinion de moi… -)

(3) La j'ai un petit problème, j'ai prêté mon tome 5 à ma maman si bien que je sais plus comment ils ont rendu les hem hem de Umbridge en français… Je suis bonne pour aller faire un tour à la fnac demain… _Après vérification, ça serait plutôt du hum hum en français… Bof l'anglais c'est mieux._

(4) Les histoires de neurone sont la propriété de Rouge qui aime à raconter qu'en ramassant les neurones sur un stade de foot après un match, on peut reconstituer un cerveau entier, de joueur de foot certes mais bon…

(5) Précédemment appelé Milka, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de variété dans les marques ne ferait pas de mal

§§§

Voila c'est presque tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous ai mis un petit bonus, une scène coupée de délire Starwars (une fois n'est pas coutume).

Désolé d'avoir autant traîné, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre début mai puis j'ai eu un gros blanc… La suite viendra je l'espère plus rapidement, quoique il faut aussi que j'avance mon histoire de Poudlard… De toute façon rien avant début juillet, j'ai mon oral de photo lundi prochain (ouille ouille ouille !)

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews… N'hésitez à m'en laisser plein d'autres…

Kyzara : Merci de ton soutien continuel

Khellar : Ahem En fait j'ai lu ta bio… Sinon je pense que je l'aurai repéré. Quant à la Belgariade, c'est loin d'être un chef d'œuvre mais c'est extrêmement prenant… Aïe aïe aïe ça a fait des ravages dans mon porte monnaie l'automne dernier…

Ona Balbuzard : Que fait la SALE ? J'en sais rien. Il y a longtemps que j'ai rangé leurs protestions dans un tiroir avec les protestions de JKR et des autres auteurs, de bon nombres de réalisateurs, de la SPA …

Pour les accents, c'est la faute au site qui les giclent tous…

Pour le titre : (j'adore ton imitation des triplettes…) C'est tout bon ! En fait les Trois Jeunes Detectives c'est les aventures (comme ça le dit) de trois jeunes détectives (Hannibal (le cerveau), Bob (la recherche en bibli) et un autre (les muscles) en gros) écrit par A. Hitchcock, édité en bibliothèque verte. Et pour la société des Justiciers de Poudlard, c'est à l'origine l'équivalent du comic américain (la Ligue Internationale des Justiciers je crois…). Mais en fait, le titre entier reprend une note de bas de page du roman De Bons Présages de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett, qui raconte l'apocalypse de manière hilarante… Parmi les personnages y'a une bande de gamins qui se sont donnés plein de noms différents dont la moitié que j'ai repris ici… Je sais c'est recherché… Mais comme Rouge l'a lu aussi… Tu tiens vraiment à ta pâte à sel ? T'es sur que tu préfères pas un crumble aux pommes ?

Gaeriel Palpatine : Effectivement avec un nom comme ça, t'es certainement pas fan des Pokemon ! Ou peut-être que tu es aussi fan des Pokemon va savoir, lol. Merci pour ton chtit mot. Ce qui est bien c'est que si Vador était ton premier amour, ça fait de toi ma belle-mère… Alors heureuse Belle maman ?

Epayss : Si la chef est contente tout va bien alors. Quoiqu avec je chapitre je sais pas trop où je vais exactement… Pour la carte des maraudeurs, je le savais (ou non , va savoir, j'ai peut être lu l'interview après…), mais bon c'est plus drôle comme ça…

Click (et sa sœur) : Contente que vous aimiez…

Psychopouêt : Ô grande Psychopouêt, inutile de te présenter, ta renommée est parvenue jusqu'à moi chère collègue. Navré que tant de gens qui te croyaient normale ne le croit plus. Moi ma mère a toujours du mal à comprendre comment peut-on être plié de rire devant son écran... Mais rassure toi, pour moi tu es parfaitement normale ! -)

Luna Denree : Merci. J'essaye de limiter au max les private joke mais c'est dur… Va donc lire mon autre fic et grand bien t'en fasses ! Quoique vu que je n'ai pas encore eu de review de toi là-bas je suppose que ça t'a pas autant plu… résignée Tant pis. Sinon le problème de ce bouton c'est qu'il change selon la version de windows… C'est désespérant ! Sur cet ordi là il serait plutôt bleu clair… Pfff grave problème philosophique en vu !

Fenice : Merci de tes nombreuses reviews… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais lol… Et puis j'ai du lire tes fics pendant un bon bout de temps avant de m'exprimer alors je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir lol. Pour Sevie amoureux de Voldie dis-toi qu'à l'origine le contraire était prévu mais une amie m'a remis sur le droit chemin, quoique par moment j'ai des doutes…

Reveanne : Merci. Et puis zut j'en ai marre de commencer toutes mes réponses pareil ! J'adresse à cette charmante personne mes plus sincères pour l'attention qu'elle a bien voulu porter à la fic… Mouais c'est pas mieux… Tout ça pour dire que le mystère du bouton « go » n'est pas près d'être résolu…

A tout hasard si vous vous embêtez… Comment croyez vous qu'une tablette de crunch puisse lutter contre les forces du mal ?

May the Force be with you … Always

Calenwen


	8. Ch7 12 : Où Harry rencontre Force Rose, ...

**Voldemort**** à l'école des sorciers**

_Ceci est une sorte de scène coupée/ratée du chapitre 7. Disons que ça n'avait pas sa place dans le texte de base mais que je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant donc…_

_Vous êtes prévenu, ce mini chapitre reprend en partie une des scènes d'un des Starwars,plus précisément l'épisode précédemment nommé la guerre des étoiles mais qui est finalement devenu Episode 4 : un nouvel espoir… Après c'est de l'impro_

_Dédié à Force Rose (le vrai), lui qui adore avoir des rôles importants_

Ch7 1/2 : Où Harry rencontre Force Rose, et où l'on parodie allègrement Starwars…

_La scène se situe dans le ch7 quand Harry, à la recherche d'informations sur le mystérieux Force Rose, interroge Dobby (on ne sait jamais) qui l'envoie parler à un mystérieux elfe sans nom qui détiendrait des informations. Le mystérieux elfe sans nom le guide à travers la forêt interdite, là où habiterait parait-il Force Rose_

Harry allait se faire déchiqueter (encore ?) par les acromantulas quand son sauveur arriva. Le vieillard fit un geste de la baguette et une grande langue de feu vint brûler les acromantulas, qui prirent la fuite. Puis il approcha et aida Harry à se relever. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le reconnut. C'était Albus (Perceval Wulfric Brian) Dumbledore.

- Et bien jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui t'amène si loin dans la forêt interdite ?

- Mais c'est à cause de cet elfe de maison. Il prétendait pouvoir me conduire à un certain Force Rose.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit le bras vers l'elfe de maison recroquevillé sous les racines d'un chêne. Dumbledore prit un air pensif.

- Force Rose… Force Rose… Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

- Je pense que le professeur Somdestrov l'a connu. Elle m'a dit qu'il était mort.

- Oh non il n'est pas mort, pas encore !

- Vous le connaissez alors ?

- Mais bien sur que je le connais ! C'est moi ! Je crois qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé Force Rose depuis… Bien avant ta naissance, oui. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter de cela, les acromantulas pourraient revenir.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Mais non, mon père n'était pas un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il travaillait au département de contrôle des Animagus au ministère.

- Ca, c'est ce que ton parrain t'a raconté. En fait, ton père, comme moi, faisait parti de l'ordre du Phoenix.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'association de personnages particulièrement farfelus dans le but de sauver le monde des forces du mal. Chaque membre du groupe avait un talent particulier. Moi c'était faire pousser des fleurs et peindre les murs en rose. Ton père, lui, excellait dans… Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Ton père aurait voulu que tu l'aies.

Il sortit de son bureau un cylindre métallique et le tendit à Harry qui le manipula avec perplexité.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Mais le sabrolaser de ton père voyons !

- Sabrolaser ?

- Oups… Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'en fait ton père n'est pas James Potter mais un certain Obi-wan Kenobi, chevalier jedi de son état ?

- Quoi ?!?

- Tu ne sais donc pas que James Potter t'a en vérité adopté, et que vous étiez en fait des triplés que ton frère a été adopté par les Malefoy et ta sœur par les Weasleys, et qu'en fait Obi-wan est passé du coté obscur de la Force et qu'il est ainsi devenu Voldemort ?

Harry tomba de son siège.

- Oups. Oublie ça. Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir sur Force Rose ?

§§§

Ne me demandez pas d'où me viennent ce genre d'idées… A mon avis c'est que je suis en manque…

Et puis tant qu'à faire un Dumbledore excentrique dans sa jeunesse, autant en faire un Force Rose reconverti, c'est plus drôle !

Pourquoi un elfe de maison ? Il existe sur ce site une fanfic de Alphie je crois qui s'appelle qui s'appelle George Lucas meets JK Rowling, et qui reprends certaines scènes de SW à la sauce Harry Potter. Or les elfes y remplacent les 2 droides. D'ailleurs, je m'en suis un petit peu inspirée parce que je n'avais pas le script du film sous la main et que ma mémoire commence à flancher…


	9. Ch 8 : Où l'on se lance dans une mission...

**Voldemort**** à l'école des sorciers**

Comme toujours,

DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

Au passage, je vous jure, ce chapitre parle bien d'Harry Potter, malgré le début. Bonne lecture !

Ch8 : Où l'on se lance dans une mission/quête/chose…

QG secret de Force Rose, emplacement inconnu, soir

Le QG secret de Force Rose était, comme tous les QG secrets de super héros, essentiellement composé de

a) un super ordinateur pour rechercher les super infos

b) un super fauteuil si possible (super) pivotant pour s'asseoir devant le super ordinateur

c) une super penderie pour ranger ses super costumes de rechange

d) un super garage pour son super moyen transport

A ceci près que Force Rose, lui, ne disposait pas de fonds illimités. Si bien qu'il fallait pédaler pour faire fonctionner le super ordinateur, qui utilisait encore des disquettes de la taille d'un 33 tours mais qui était tout de même très pratique pour jouer à Tetris. Le super fauteuil quant à lui ne tournait qu'à 350 degrés. La super penderie (en kit à monter soi-même), qui avait depuis longtemps perdu sa porte (en fait elle n'en avait jamais eu, vu que Force Rose avait utilisé les charnières pour tenter de créer des ailes pliables… un échec), ne contenait qu'un vieil imper qu'il passait pour se balader discrètement en ville sans qu'on voit ses ailes, et un peignoir (rose, évidemment) qu'il portait lorsqu'il mettait son costume à la machine.

Quant à son super garage, il ne contenait qu'un vélo chaleureusement offert par Vert, un magnifique vélo de ville rose à trois vitesses qui avait l'avantage d'avoir un système d'éclairage à dynamo, une pompe et une sonnette qui marche… Que voulez vous quand on est jeune c'est l'accessoire qui fait tout ! Et puis de toute façon lorsqu'il bosse Force Rose se déplace en volant donc… Quoique qu'il peut aussi faire voler le vélo mais ça risque de faire un peu ET, bien sur il en est un après tout mais bon…

- Ouais bon ça va je crois qu'ils ont compris !

Et voilà, Monsieur Grincheux, est de retour !

- Pas du tout, je te rappelle juste que… Oh et puis zut, je vais pas répéter ce que tous les autres personnages te disent au moins une fois dans chacun des épisodes !

Chapitres, ce sont des chapitres.

- Pfff, comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

La narratrice se lança dans une démonstration scientifique de la grande différence entre un épisode et un chapitre, à grand renfort d'exemples, tout en faisant une parenthèse sur le terme d'épidose et en agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Force Rose fit pivoter son fauteuil (enfin plutôt entama une rotation vers la droite, se retrouva bloqué et dut refaire le même mouvement coté gauche) vers l'ordinateur, se mit à pédaler et entama une partie de tétris. La narratrice, vexée d'être ainsi ignorée, s'en alla.

Entra alors en scène Flower Girl.

Peu de gens sont au courant mais jadis Force Rose avait pour alliée et occasionnellement épouse une certaine BCJ qui le plaqua méchamment lors de leur lune de miel à Venise. Mais un jour, alors qu'il sauvait le monde d'une invasion de mousses au chocolat mutantes, il rencontra (pardon fut percuté) par sa plus grande fan, une certaine Robinette Bat'super'spider. Celle-ci ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle, il finit par l'engager comme co-équipière et larbin de service.

Notre chère Robinette prit alors un nom de super héroïne, Flower Girl (parce que Force Woman ou Rose Girl c'est pas franchement joli) et se tailla un costume composé d'une combinaison de plongée, d'une cape récupérée dans un rideau de douche, d'une ceinture de fleurs hawaïenne (sur le modèle du collier de fleurs) et d'un loup découpé dans le carton d'emballage d'une barbie.

Donc Robinette/Flower Girl entra en scène.

- Chef ! Chef ! Vous venez de recevoir une lettre !

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Force Rose fit pousser des jonquilles sur le clavier et planta l'ordinateur.

- Apporte-là moi vite ! C'est peut-être une nouvelle mission ou qui sait la lettre d'une admiratrice…

Force Rose saisit l'enveloppe et en examina le cachet.

- Cette lettre est arrivée par hibou non ?

Robinette hocha la tête.

- Trop bien ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une lettre de Harry Potter ! Mon idole ! Si ça se trouve il a besoin de mes services ! Ou alors c'est qu'il me reconnaît comme son égal !

Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et commença à la lire.

- … Comme c'est mignon il fait un exposé sur moi… Et il veut savoir à quoi je ressemble et quels sont mes pouvoirs et … quoi ! Comment ose-t-il insinuer que mon nom est stupide !?! C'est une honte ! Mais comment peut-il avoir aussi peu de respect pour ses aînés ! Ce sale môme va me payer cet affront !

Et sur ce, il enfila son imper sur son costume (pour faire plus discret), confia les clefs de son local à Flower Girl, enfourcha son vélo et partit en direction de l'Ecosse.

§§§

Musique de transition

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard…_

« Je dois tuer Harry Potter ! »

« Je dois tuer Harry Potter ! »

« Je dois tuer Harry Potter ! »

« Je dois tuer Harry Potter ! »

« BON CA SUFFIT ON A COMPRIS ! POURQUOI TU NE CHERCHES PAS COMMENT LE TUER ! ?»

« Parce que !

« Parce que quoi ?! »

« Parce que… »

_(Jean-Pierre sait faire du bon café, Jean Pierre sait faire du bon caf ; dsl ça m'a échappé)_

« Parce que tu n'en as aucune idée surtout… allez, avoue »

« Parce que ton cerveau laser en a une peut-être ? »

« Mais… »

« Bon alors la ferme ! Je lis ! »

« Je te ferais remarquer que moi aussi, je lisais avant que tu… »

« LA FERME ! »

Et sur ce, Voldemort se replongea et dans son bain moussant à la rose, et dans son magazine typique de la presse féminine, et dans la dégustation d'un délicieux potage crabe/asperges. Lorsque tout à coup…

« Euréka ! »

« baillement Quoi ? »

« J'ai trouv ! »

« Même sans aucune connaissance du grec antique, j'avais compris ! »

« En fait le tout n'est pas de trouver comment je vais pouvoir le tuer mais comment je vais le tuer ! » (1)

« Kesako ? »

« Aha ! Ton cerveau n'est qu'une étoile au firmament de mon soleil ! »

« haussement de sourcils »

« Bien que je consente à expliquer ma formidable idée dans ma grande latitude… »

« Euh… Magnitude je crois. »

« Peu importe ! Regarde cette page de magazine ! »

En effet, entre des mots croisés (prénom du sauveur du monde sorcier en 4 lettres « Moah ? »), et une page de mode, se trouvaient des annonces de voyantes parmi lesquelles…

_(Bien entendu, vous vous doutez bien que les italiques ci-dessous sont un extrait de teste et pas les commentaires de l'auteur, au contraire de cette parenthèse bien sûr…)_

_« Bellatrix_

_Voyance pure_

_- Prédictions précises_

_- Datées_

_- Presse TV_

_CB acceptées » _(3)__

Suivi des tarifs et du numéro de téléphone.

« Mais c'est notre chère Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« Une excellente voyante, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle continue ! »

« C'est sûr si on omet sa prédiction sur la gloire qui retomberai sur toi si tu tuais l'héritier des Potter dans son berceau… »

« Ca va, ça va tout le monde peut se tromper… »

« C'est une voyante quand même, elle aurait pu prévoir que sa prédiction serait fausse quand même. »

« Et je présume que tu as toi-même une grande expérience dans ce domaine… »

« A force de fréquenter la libellule… oui ! »

« Oui… Euh… Bon, je vais la voir, je lui demande une consultation et comme ça elle m'apprend comment je vais tuer Harry Potter. »

« Ouais mais y'a comme une faille dans ton plan… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle est toujours enfermée à Azkaban. »

« Zut ! »

« Et oui… »

« Mais tu es sûr que… »

« C'est comme ça… »

« Mais si… »

« On y peut rien… Que veux-tu c'est la vie ! » (3)

« Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

Et Voldemort échafauda plan sur plan pour arriver à rencontrer Bellatrix, temps que mit Force Rose à profit pour pédaler jusqu'à Calais, prendre un ferry et re-pédaler, maintenant en direction de l'Ecosse. A la fin de la journée, le seigneur des ténèbres, désespéré de n'avoir trouver d'autre plan se tenant que de se faire emprisonner lui-même (« Et comment tu sors après ? ») ou de se lancer à l'assaut de la prison avec une armée de détraqueurs (« Y'a comme un problème… Eux sont déjà dedans… »), il (enfin elle, Voldemort quoi !) sortit, équipé uniquement de son sac à main (donc de son nécessaire à maquillage d'urgence, de sa brosse à cheveux, de barres de céréales allégées et d'une paire d'escarpins de rechange), déterminé à demander de l'aide à la première personne qu'il croiserait.

« Faites que ce soit Rogue, faites que ce soit Rogue, pitié qui que vous soyez, Merlin, Jupiter, Athéna, Enlil, Baal, Moi-même ou encore Huitzilopochtli _(dieu du soleil et de la guerre chez les Aztèques…) _»

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Avalokiteshvara qui lui répondit (le bodhisattva hein, pas le mage noir (Avalokitesh Rava) du chapitre 6), et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Harry Potter. (4).

« Bon OK, mettons la deuxième personne. »

- Bonsoir Potter, vous ne devriez pas traîner dans les couloirs, il se fait tard. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Oui bien sûr professeur, je rentrai juste de ma détention avec le professeur Rogue.

- Je croyais que les dortoirs de Gryffondor étaient plus hauts.

Harry rougit.

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que… commença-t-il…

Il se sentit affreusement gêné. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer à son professeur, qui plus est travesti et qui plus plus est le père de son amour secret… Ah non ça il était pas censé le savoir ! Enfin bref, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il espérait rencontrer Marie-Sue en cheminant vers les cachots quoi !

- Quoique que vous pensiez faire ici, Mr Potter, je vous conseille de l'oublier et de revenir à votre salle commune. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver le soir, si tard, dans un endroit aussi sordide ?

« Ouais ben pense à penser aux fleurs et aux papillons, parce que vu les menaces sous-entendues dans la phrase ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! C'était juste une constatation ! »

« Ah ! Alors tu as trouvé une parade ? »

« Evidemment, il suffit de penser à lui comme à un élève et non comme… »

« N'y pense même pas ! En fait n'envisage même pas d'y penser. »

- Oui bien sur Professeur, j'y vais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une fée en pattes d'eph aux cheveux roses, surgie de nulle part, se jeta sur le Survivant.

- TOI/VOUS ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry, Voldie et suspense mortel suspense de la mort qui tue tout ça sonne mieux admettons petite musique flippante remplacée par des roulements de tambours Force Rose !

Un Force Rose furieux, cela va de soi, dont l'humeur ne s'était guère arrangée au cours de son voyage puisque son vélo avait définitivement rendu l'âme après deux crevaisons aux environs de Londres. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'une pièce de collection et sa vente lui permit de se payer un billet de train de direction de l'Ecosse. Sauf que le train tomba en panne avant d'arriver à Edinburgh. Un sympathique automobiliste anglais passionné par les orchidées le prit en stop, mais comme il était moldu, il ne put l'emmener jusqu'au château. Force Rose dut donc traverser la forêt interdite à pieds (heureusement pour lui, la plupart des monstres y vivant trouvent le rose indigeste) pour enfin arriver à sa destination : Poudlard ! C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il se rappela qu'il aurait pu tout simplement envoyer une beuglante.

« Et merde ! Pas moyen d'attendre le troisième ! »

« Vu ta bonne fortune le troisième sera Trelawney. »

« OK ! On embrouille le papillon géant, et on l'embarque dans notre mission ! »

Le professeur Somdestrov se recoiffa et se repoudra le nez.

- Force Rose, nous avons besoin de vos services pour une mission critique.

Force Rose arrêta sur le champ d'étrangler Harry Potter, qui commençait à prendre une vilaine couleur bleue, et se mit au garde à vous.

- Force Rose présent ! Toujours prêt à sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, le compositeur de musique de films et l'évadé de l'asile ! Pourquoi avez-vous…

- C'est parfait alors ! le coupa-t-elle. On y va !

Sur ce, Julie saisit Force Rose par le col de la chemise et le tira vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes du grand hall…

- Hey ! Attendez-moi !

C'était Harry Potter, équipé de l'épée de Gryffondor, de l'appeau à basilique de Serpentard, du guide du routard sorcier de Serdaigle, du casse-noisette de Poufsouffle (5), du couteau de Sirius, d'un rouleau de corde, d'un appareil photo, d'une bouteille d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis.

« Je crois que tu as lu aussi ton post-it pour les courses »

Désolé.

« J'voudrais pas dire, mais elle a déjà été faite dans Naheulbeuk celle-l ! »

Hum… C'est-à-dire que…

« Et dans Survivaure aussi… »

Mais je p…

« Et je parle même pas des nombreuses fanfictions où cela a été repris. »

Affreusement gênée Bon ça va… Je l'ai pas fait exprès ? Si on en revenait au sujet principal ?

Donc Harry Potter avec tout son barda, sauf, comme vous vous en doutez, la bouteille d'huile et ce qui suit, quoique des raviolis, ça peut-être utile après tout !

- Je viens avec vous !

- Oh non, commentèrent d'une même voix Voldemort et Force Rose.

- Il n'en est pas question Potter, c'est une mission dangereuse, rajouta aussitôt Julie.

- Mais Madame ! C'est pour mon expos ! Comment pourrais-je réaliser un meilleur exposé qu'en observant mon sujet en action ! S'il vous plait battements de cils ! Allez Monsieur Rose…

- Je m'appelle Force Rose ! Et pas Rose tout court ! (6)

- Désolé Mr Force Rose ! Allez s'il vous plait ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi vous êtes un héros ! Et je regrette toutes les méchantes choses que j'ai dit dans la lettre et piti !!

- Bon d'accord, fit alors le héros dans sa grande magnitude.

- Mais voyons Force Rose, s'indigna Voldemort d'une voix aiguë, c'est inacceptable ! Cette mission est dangereuse, encore plus pour un aussi jeune enfant !

Force Rose bomba le torse (Et pourquoi j'ai pas des biscotos à la superman moi d'abord ! songeait-il avec tristesse).

- Voyons professeur…

- Somdestrov, Julie Somdestrov

- Oui. Je peux vous appeler Julie ? (grimace de l'interessé, ignoré par le super-héros) Oui donc Julie, Harry Potter est le Survivant/The Boy who Lived/ El niño que…

« Bon ça va moi aussi j'ai des supers surnoms, et ils sont tellement longs qu'on n'a pas besoin de les sortir dans 40 dialectes différents ! »

- … Il devrait donc n'avoir pas trop de mal à s'en sortir. Par ailleurs, vous êtes son professeur de DCFM, donc vous vous débrouiller pas mal non plus. Et en plus, il y a moi, super héros, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, donc je peux toujours vous protéger ! Et donc…

-Eh ! Qui te dit que je suis veuve d'abord !

Force Rose s'interrompit dans son discours et se mit à rougir…

- Ah vous ne l'êtes pas ? Oh je suis vraiment navr ! Veuillez me pardonner Julie.

« Oui il est vrai que tu n'es as veuve mais veuf mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire… »

« Exact… Donc là-ferme »

« Quelle variété dans tes insultes… »

« Ce serait varié si tu ne m'obligeais pas à la répéter 5 fois pour entendre raison ! »

« Pfff. Si tu le dis »

Force Rose reprit son argumentation.

- Donc, si on résume :

Il faut être doué en DCFM pour réussir cette mission.

Or nous sommes doués en DCFM

Donc nous allons réussir cette mission.

Harry le regarda, pas franchement convaincu, et échangea un regard avec son professeur.

- Je crois qu'il est plus convaincant quand il chante, commenta Julie à l'attention de son élève.

- C'est un syllogisme ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

C'était Hermione, sortie de nulle part, traînant derrière elle le reste du gang Potter, à savoir Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville.

- Cette figure de style consiste en… Mfff

Elle ne put continué, Ron l'ayant bâillonné.

- Bon Harry, en principe, on devrait t'accompagner pour cette mission comme dans tout les autres tomes mais vu que l'auteur a la tête comme une passoire, et qu'elle est tout simplement incapable de gérer plus de trois personnes en même temps sans en égarer la moitié au passage_(véridique !) _et y laisser le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui reste, il vaut mieux que nous ne t'accompagnons pas, des fois que JKR aie besoin de nous prochainement, ça lui évitera de lancer un avis de recherche.

- Ouah Ron ! T'as vu la longueur de ta réplique ! remarqua Ginny.

Ron lança un regard furieux à sa sœur, et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Au fait, si tu reviens pas, je peux avoir ton éclair de feu ?

Harry, touché par l'intérêt que lui portait Ron, accepta. Puis ils donnèrent tous à Harry leurs derniers conseils pour la route.

- Méfie toi des plantes carnivores. (Neville)

- Ainsi que des journaux qui parlent, des rêves prémonitoires, des serpents plus grands que toi et des réincarnations quelconques de mages noirs. (Ginny)

- Et mfforte yien fon, merci Neville, emporte bien ton exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard ! (Hermione)

- La terre est bleue comme une orange. (Luna)

- Et surtout, n'oublie pas de refermer la porte, frère (Re Neville).

Harry, terrassé par la révélation que Neville était son frère…

Hum… Harry ? Ce n'est PAS ton frère !

- Oups, désolé, l'habitude je présume.

Oui donc Harry, subjugué par l'émotion, la larme à l'œil, regarda ses amis partir. Puis il se retourna vers son professeur de DCFM et son sujet de cours.

- Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir pour… Mais, au fait, on va faire quoi ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai, remarque Force Rose, quel est le but de notre quête euh non mission enfin truc quoi !?

Tous les deux fixèrent le professeur Somdestrov.

_Pause Publicit_

« Voyagez sur la lune à petits prix ! La compagnie spatiale des JEMA (Joyeux Elfes de Maison Astronautes) vous propose une escapade de trois jours en pension complète… »

« Le shampooing à la camomille Blondilis, idéal pour l'entretien des chevelures et perruques bondes. Attention : l'abus de ce shampooing peut provoqué de graves dommages au cerveau »

_Fin de la pause publicit_

Harry et Force Rose étaient tournés vers le professeur Somdestrov, attendant la réponse. Julie rougit, baissa les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures (talons carrés (c'est moins dangereux), orange pétant, avec deux pensées en plastique bleu pour décorer). Elle murmura sa réponse, à peine audible :

- Il me faut aller à Azkaban pour consulter une voyante sur mon avenir.

- Quoi ?

- Elle fauche à Léa un caban pour l'assembler avec son écharpe en cachemire ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Elle a dit « il me faut aller St Marzan-les-Poulets insulter un voyeur en devenir »

- T'es sur ? Mais je pensais que…

-Mais si c'est ça voyons !

Julie s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Je disais : JE DOIS ALLER A AZKABAN CONSULTER UNE VOYANTE POUR MON AVENIR !

- Forcément, quand elle articule, on comprend mieux, fit Harry tout se frottant les oreilles.

- Pas d'impertinence Potter.

- Désolé professeur. Dites, vous tenez tant que ça à aller à Azkaban.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, c'est une prison et puis…

- ET QUOI !?

- Comme l'indique le jeune monsieur Potter (coup de coude de l'intéressé Hey, j'suis pas beaucoup moins vieux que toi ! regard furax de Force Rose, des plantes carnivores apparaissent Le jeune Potter se calme et s'excuse, se rappelant des conseils de Neville), il n'est pas aisé de se lancer à l'assaut d'une prison.

- Et bien il le faut, Mr Force Rose !

- Mais pourquoi elle est à Azakaban votre voyante professeur ?

- Et bien… La présence des détraqueurs amplifie les euh perceptions de son troisième œil.

« Et le pire, c'est que connaissant Bella, c'est sûrement vrai ! »

- Ah… firent les deux héros. Allons-y alors !

Et ils partirent en direction d'Azkaban. Au moment où ils quittèrent les terres de Poudlard, ils décidèrent de voyager en volant. Harry en profita donc pour apprendre à devenir un animagus en temps record, qui n'a encore été, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dépassé dans aucune fanfiction. Il se transforma en deux secondes et cinq centièmes en pigeon géant de Tasmanie.

_Le professeur de CMC parle (Soin aux créatures magiques pour les non-anglophones)_

Le pigeon géant de Tasmanie, comme son nom l'indique, vit en Tasmanie, où sa chair est particulièrement appréciée par le diable de Tasmanie. Cette espèce mutante dont la taille avoisine celle d'un cygne voir d'une autruche se nourrit essentiellement de sacs plastiques à la dérive dans l'océan ou échoués sur les plages, et de thermos de café vide oubliés par les randonneurs. En raison de son bec garni de deux défenses en très bel ivoire, il est extrêmement chassé, ce qui explique qu'il n'en existe plus qu'aujourd'hui trois spécimens vivants, un actuellement étudié en laboratoire, un occupé à visiter l'océan à dos de tortue luth (ils passent un accord mutuel, les tortues ne digérant pas les sacs plastiques et les pigeons ne digérant pas les méduses), et un actuellement poursuivi par un diable de Tasmanie… Ce qui nous fait avec Harry quatre spécimens en vie… euh pardon trois, l'autre vient de se faire bouffer.

_Le professeur de CMC arrête de parler_

Comme Voldemort n'avait ni ailes, ni forme animagus (tout court ou volante ?), Force Rose et Harry Potter se relayèrent pour le porter jusqu'à la mer du Nord et à la petite plage de galets faisant face à Azkaban.

- On ne peut pas traverser en volant ? demanda Voldemort une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit.

- Un pigeon, même géant, aurait du mal à voler en pleine mer. Et puis il vaudrait mieux trouver une entrée plus discrète.

- Exact, confirma Force Rose.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une barque contenant une sombre silhouette apparut à l'horizon.

§§§

- Comment vont-ils rentrer à Azkaban ?

- Quelle est donc cette mystérieuse barque ?

- Le mystérieux Force Rose est-il lui aussi un animagus ?

- Que va bien pouvoir raconter Bellatrix ?

- Et Dumbledore dans tout ça ? A-t-il décidé s'il préférait déguster ses sorbets citron en esquimaux ou en cône ?

§§§

(1) Spéciale dédicace à Rouge : c'est le pourquoi de la cause du choix (merci Matrix2)

(2) À mon grand dam cette annonce ne m'appartient pas… Elle provient effectivement d'un magazine féminin dont je tairai le nom, et se trouvait effectivement à la page des mots croisés… Pour une fois je n'ai pas regretté ma lecture, ça a grandement influencé le chapitre…

(3) Décidément je suis à fond dans les délires perso… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est phrase est quasiment une marque de fabrique chez moi…

(4) En fait la seule chose intéressante lorsque vous faites des études d'art c'est que vous êtes capables de sortir des mots vachement longs que personne ne comprend, et tout le monde vous prend pour un génie…

(5) Pour ceux que ça intéresse… Ce genre de petits trucs devait apparaître dans ma fic sur les fondateurs (enfin pas un guide du routard pour Serdaigle non plus !) mais finalement, vu que ça n'y avait pas sa place donc je l'ai recycl ! Et oui, rien ne se perd !

(6) Allusion à un cadavre exquis réalisé avec Rouge ayant pour héros Force Rose… Elle avait juste laissé dépasser le « Rose » ce qui fait que j'ai continué l'histoire au féminin… Je vous laisse imaginé le résultat.

§§§

Voilà, c'est plus court que prévu mais comme ça, vous aurez un chapitre final un peu plus consistant… Oui la fin arrive, avec un épilogue en bonus. Vu que c'est déjà tout pensé, ça devrait aller assez vite… En principe si je me motive vous aurez ça avant que je redémarre les cours…

D'ailleurs si vous m'aidiez à avoir mes 100 reviews pour cette histoire je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante… C'est juste pour ma satisfaction personnelle quoi… D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Kyzara « Ca a au moins la réputation de me faire rire » J'espère, c'est fait pour ça, même si je suis pas toujours très intelligible pour le commun des mortels… Enfin merci quoi…

Miya Désolé pour ton bureau… Ce sont hélas des choses qui arrivent… De toute façon quand j'ai écrit le ch 7 1/2 j'étais morte de rire sur mon clavier alors (heureusement, y'avait personne à proximité pour témoigner). Petite précision : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Legolas n'est pas un héros mais 1) C'est une longue dispute avec Rouge qui dure depuis la sortie du premier film sur qui est le meilleur de Legolas ou d'Aragorn, et 2) Je ne sais pas pourquoi un jour dans mes chroniques j'ai imaginé Voldie fan de Legolas et, c'est resté… De toute façon je suis complètement folle alors…

Feariel Oui, j'ai entendu ton message… Mais je peux pas non plus arrêter de l'écrire lol ;-) Et pis je l'aime quand même un peu cette fic moi… A la revoyure sur mon autre fic alors…

Skyblack4 : Rien compris au dernier chapitre ? C'est normal, il faut connaître l'épisode 4 de starwars pour ça, et être relativement instable mentalement pour comprendre ;-). Je m'appelle Vert parce que c'est générique, je suis la couleur quoi… Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, Verte ça me plait moins… Sortant d'un asile ? Moi ils m'ont même pas laissé rentrer pour tester leurs chambres capitonnées bouhouhouh ! Sinon donner un nom à Sa petite voix va être dur puisque finalement ils ne sont pas toujours très dissemblables… Mais ça pourrait être Julie et Tom je pense (je te laisse deviner qui est qui…)… Voilà… De toute façon pour les autographes j'ai pas une signature très intéressante alors…

Ona Balbuzard : Merci ;-) Je suis fière de t'annoncer que de tous mes lecteurs, tu es certainement une perle rare ! Tu comprends à peu près toutes mes allusions aux films et tout et tout (quoique après avoir lu ta fic, ça ne m'étonne pas…).

Vivia Bah alors !? Tu l'as perdu en route ? Ou tu lui a caché qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre pour mieux en profiter ? Je tiens à préciser… Ceci est un délire censé… Crois moi je fais pire (genre pourquoi Yoda… Euh oublie ça, c'est préférable pour toi ;-)

A très bientôt et May the Force be with you

Calenwen


	10. Ch9 : Où les détraqueurs, menacés par la...

Voldemort à l'école des Sorciers

Ah que je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire ce chapitre. Pas que je manque d'idées, j'ai toute la trame écrite sur des post-it verts (en fait d'anciens billets de tombola reconvertis…si ça vous interesse), mais la fin, c'est toujours la fin, c'est très dur à écrire… Mais bon après avoir croisé à la fnac un stromtrooper, Padmé et Dooku, mon cerveau a complètement disjoncté et voilà le résultat… Un chapitre palpitant, riche en révélations débiles et en aventures pas franchement intelligentes non plus… Et finalement il y a encore un chapitre en attente parce que sinon celui-ci aurait été très long…

**Avertissement :** Inévitablement, ce chapitre et le suivant sont bourrés de références et de répliques de Starwars, 1) parce que la trame de l'histoire le veut, et 2) parce que le coffret Dvd est sorti ce qu'il fait que… Mon état est comment dire… Disons que ça ne s'arrange pas. Navré pour les non-initiés, vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver un fan qui possède le coffret ;-)

**Petit rappel sur Force Rose :** Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a compris qu'il a juste quelques pouvoirs spécifiques stupides, à savoir : il fait pousser des fleurs, peint les murs en rose et il produit une sorte de fumée violette par ses oreilles qui le téléporte ailleurs. Et s'il chante, toutes les femelles (humaines ou non) à proximité tombent amoureuses de lui (et deviennent hystériques au passage…).

Pour vous mettrent dans l'ambiance, vous pouvez écouter la BO du Harry Potter 3, ça colle assez, de toute façon j'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre dessus… L'autre possibilité, je ne peut la révéler dans caser toute l'intrigue mais vous la devinerez aisément…

Et pour les voyageurs venant de nous rejoindre…

DCFM Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

_Et les phrases en italique sont les commentaires de l'auteur (et pas du narrateur, qui elle s'exprime dans le texte et pourrait pratiquement avoir son nom dans le dramatis personae…) pff quel foutoir !!_

Ch9 : Où les détraqueurs, menacés par la délocalisation prochaine de leur entreprise, décident de se reconvertir dans les shows télévisés…

**Dans l'épisode précédent : **(voix bien grave à la Dark Vador, les respirations en moins)

- Exact, confirma Force Rose.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une barque contenant une sombre silhouette apparut à l'horizon.

**Et maintenant, l'épisode d'aujourd'hui**

Force Rose, Harry et Voldemort regardèrent la barque glisser sur l'eau comme par magie, avec à son bord la sombre silhouette se tenant debout.

Un épais brouillard entoura soudainement nos héros, comme s'il était venu avec la mystérieuse silhouette, qui, dès que la barque eut touché les galets, souleva sa cape (révélant des bottes en écailles de dragon (immunité à la peur et 25 de résistance au feu) _dsl__ syndrome baldur's gate_) pour ne pas la mouiller par mégarde et sauta à terre. Elle s'avança vers nos trois héros.

Aussitôt nos trois héros eurent tout à coup très froid, et sentirent des souvenirs pas particulièrement joyeux revenir à la surface. Heureusement pour Voldie et Force Rose, Harry sortit sa baguette et conjura un patronus.__

La sombre silhouette, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait d'un détraqueur, commença à courir autour de la plage, un cerf le chargeant.

- Noooooooooooooonnnnn ! hurlait-elle, je ne vous veut pas de mal, je viennnnnnnnns vous faire une propositiooooooooonnnnnn ! Lâche moi sale ruminant !

- Nous devrions peut-être écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire, suggéra Julie.

- Harry, tu voudrais bien arrêter ton patronus ? demanda Force Rose

Harry, l'air penaud, leur répondit :

- Mais je ne sais pas comment arrêter un patronus moi ! On m'a jamais appris ça !

- Ah. C'est embêtant tout de même, fit remarquer Voldemort.

- Ca va peut-être s'arrêter tout seul ?

- Non monsieur Force Rose, j'en doute. Il ne s'en ira que quand le détraqueur sera détruit.

- On pourrait peut-être détourné son attention…

- Comment ?

- Si je lui propose un parterre de fleurs particulièrement attrayant… Quelqu'un sait ce que mangent les cerfs ?

Le détraqueur continuait son marathon tandis qu'Harry cherchait la réponse dans son guide du routard, et que Force Rose faisait pousser toutes sortes de fleurs… Ce qui n'arrangea pas le détraqueur, allergique au pollen, qui se mit à éternuer.

- Ca y'est ! s'exclama Harry, Les cerfs se nourrissent de brindilles, de feuilles, d'écorces et de bourgeons de buissons, et d'arbustes, d'herbes et de plantes (_Copyright Encarta 2003…) _!

- Quelle précision ! En attendant, ça a pas l'air de marcher !

- En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment un cerf, commenta Harry.

Les deux autres regardèrent Harry.

- Je veux dire qu'il n'est même pas tangible, qu'on ne peut pas le toucher, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il mange quoi que ce soit.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor Potter…

- Merci Professeur.

- Et j'enlève vingt-et-un pour avoir lancer ce patronus, nous venons peut-être de rater notre seule chance de rentrer dans la prison.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au détraqueur, qui courrait toujours, même si la distance le séparant du cervidé avait considérablement diminué.

- Et si on filait en douce avec la barque ? proposa Force Rose

- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Force Rose, vous êtes un génie ! s'exclama Julie, qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Beurk, non mais vraiment ! »

- Beurk, commenta Harry pour lui-même.

Force Rose, quand à lui, se mit à rosir.

Ils grimpèrent dans la barque, qui repartit aussitôt vers le large.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, commenta Harry.

- Mais non Mr Potter, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Nous sommes là pour vous protéger !

Harry se tut et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui en disait long sur la confiance qu'il avait dans ses protecteurs, qui, grâce au brouillard, ne remarquèrent rien. Pendant ce temps la barque arriva à sa destination finale, une forteresse perchée sur un rocher battu par les vagues et les vents, au beau milieu d'une très vaste étendue d'eau.

Le brouillard se dissipa soudainement et nos héros purent donc contempler une forteresse perchée sur un rocher battu par les vagues et les vents, au beau milieu d'une très vaste étendue d'eau.

_L'auteur se sauve, poursuivit par Jaune sa plus ou moins correctrice, dite aussi « no repeat ». Après l'avoir semé au rayon dvd de la fnac la plus proche, elle revient à son petit écran._

La barque vint alors heurter un ponton de bois sur le coté de la forteresse. Nos héros quittèrent leur embarcation. Une porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes sortirent accueillirent nos héros, un homme habillé de noir et une silhouette portant une longue cape orange pâle, capuche relevée.

- Bienvenue à nos nouveaux candidats, je suis Rodolphus Lestrange et voici Sonia la Détraqueuse…

- Ah ! Des mangemorts ! cria Harry tout en faisant un bon en arrière.

Force Rose, juste derrière lui, fut obligé de reculer et bascula dans le vide. Seule une intervention in-extremis de ses ailes l'empêcha d'aller tenir compagnie aux poissons. Harry, voyant cela, prit aussitôt un air désolé.

- Mais voyons, fit Voldemort, se voulant rassurant, nous sommes à Azkaban. Ce mangemort ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

- Alors pourquoi il se déplace librement et accompagné d'un détraqueur ? contra aussitôt Harry.

- Je suis une détraqueuse ! corrigea l'intéressée.

- Et la différence c'est… demanda Force Rose

- Que contrairement à mes homologues masculins, je me nourris uniquement des pensées d'animaux.

- Je me demande bien qui des détraqueurs ou des détraqueuses affectaient le plus Sirius alors… murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- En attendant, Harry a raison professeur. Si les mangemorts sont en liberté dans la prison, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Mais voyons, monsieur Force Rose, puisque je vous dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal…

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son professeur de DCFM.

- C'est pas possible !!! Ca… Ca veut dire que…C'est…

« Et voilà le travail, on a été découvert ! »

- C'est un Mangemort !

« Dommage Potter, essaye encore ! »

« Mais comment il a pu penser ça ? »

« Parce que quelqu'un qui a de la sympathie pour les mangemorts, ou il en est un lui-même, ou… Il s'agit de… »

« Oui, forcément, j'imagine que la deuxième solution parait inimaginable… »

« Oui. »

« Je le savais ! Mon déguisement est parfait ! »

- Voyons Harry, fit Force Rose, compatissant, c'est une accusation grave.

Julie releva les manches de sa robe et dévoila deux poignets vides de toute marque des ténèbres.

- Vous voyez Mr Potter, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Désolé Professeur.

« On va peut-être pas lui préciser qu'on s'est fait tatoué la marque à la base du cou non ? »

« Non. D'ailleurs, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Pas moyen de mettre des dos nu maintenant »

« En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il faisait assez chaud ici pour mettre des petites tenues affriolantes. »

« Certes. »

- C'est étonnant quand même, fit remarquer Force Rose, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des femmes chez les détraqueurs.

- Et comment vous croyez qu'on se reproduit sinon ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire… bafouilla Force Rose

- En fait, nous sommes très peu nombreuses, et étions extrêmement soumises à nos maris. Mais nous avons entendu parler du front de libération des elfes de maison et on s'est dit : « pourquoi on se laisserait nous aussi traiter comme des elfes ? Parce que le repassage des cagoules et la préparation des âmes tout le temps, c'est sympa mais c'est quand même de l'exploitation. ». Résultat…

Il va falloir que j'en parle à Hermione, songea Harry. Rodolphus se racla la gorge, Sonia l'ignora.

- …Nous avons prit les armes et renversé notre ancien gouvernement dirigé par un détraqueur grincheux, pour le remplacer par un matriarcat composé de trois présidentes élues tous les trois mois. Maintenant, nous militons pour rentrer à l'ONUM (Organisation des Nations Unies Magiques). Pour cela il faut respecter les droits des sorciers et des créatures magiques. C'est pourquoi nous avons décider d'abandonner notre métier de garde pénitentiaire pour… (1)

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! D'ABORD CA C'ETAIT MON INTRO ! hurla Rodolphus.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver mon chou…

- ET NE M'APPELLE PAS MON CHOU ! Y'A QUE MA BELLA QUI M'APPELLE COMME CA !!!

- D'accord Roldophus. Bon, tu la fais ton intro, qu'on puisse tester notre système.

- Très bien.

Il fit craquer ses doigts, faisant grincer son entourage.

- Bienvenue chers candidats. Comme je le disais,

- Euh… Vous avez bien dit candidats ? interrompit Force Rose

- Oui, j'ai dit « candidat » le hippie ! Des fois que t'ai pas remarquer c'est le même mot que soixante six lignes plus haut ! (1)

Force Rose, qui n'aime pas être traité de hippie, se jeta sur Rodolphus. Heureusement, Harry et Voldie eurent la présence d'esprit de le retenir.

- Ce que veut dire Force Rose, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas qu'on l'appelle candidat.

Rodolphus les regarda, incrédule.

- Mais, vous avez bien signez un contrat non ? On avait envoyé quelqu'un sur la plage et…

- Hum… Il a eu un accident… admit Harry, rouge, comme une tomate. Il a été percuté par un cerf.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas là pour…

- Pour ?

- Attendez deux secondes.

Il alla à l'autre bout du ponton pour discuter avec Sonia.

- Ca va poser problème.

- On n'a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui mais la cour de justice ne laissera pas passer ça…

- On s'arrangera avec Lucius. Après tout il est avocat. (2) Et puis ils sont bien là pour quelque chose non ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sous entends qu'on pourrait les utiliser comme candidats et qu'en échange on les laisse entrer ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! D'autant plus qu'on aura Harry Potter avec nous… Ca va faire exploser l'audimat.

- Ok, consentit Sonia, on fait comme ça.

Ils retournèrent vers nos héros, qui avaient tout entendu, après tout, un ponton c'est pas très grand.

- Donc Bienvenue à nos candidats, je suis Rodolphus et voici Sonia la Détraqueuse. Etes vous prêt à partir à l'assaut de Fort Azkaban ?

- Fort Azkaban ?

- On dirait…

- Une émission de télé… lâcha Harry Potter. Il n'est pas question que je participe à ce truc. J'entends les commentaires de Rogue d'ici.

- C'est le seul moyen de retrouver notre voyante, fit remarquer Force Rose.

Harry parut se résigner à son sort.

- Bah au moins j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire un superbe exposé sur vos capacités de héros.

Tout à coup, Force Rose n'était pas très enthousiaste non plus. Sonia posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, ce qui leurs fit l'effet d'un électrochoc combiné à un plongeon dans l'eau glacée.

- Allez les gars, je vous promets que les épreuves sont faciles, et en plus il y a un super trésor à la cl !

- Ouaiiiiiiiss, commenta Harry, très enthousiaste. Je vous préviens professeur, vous avez intérêt à en tenir compte pour les examens de fin d'année.

- Ca marche Potter ! Alors je compte sur vous, ou Gryffondor finira l'année dans le négatif !

« Et surtout tu ne lui dit pas tope là ou on va encore s'électrocuter par mégarde… »

« Je l'ai pas fait exprès la dernière fois… »

« Oui mais t'as quand même faillit griller notre couverture… »

Nos héros écoutèrent donc la sympathique introduction des présentateurs, puis ils rentrèrent dans la forteresse.

_(Inutile de préciser que si vous cherchez à quoi ressemble la forteresse, il vous suffit de penser à Fort Boyard, c'est la copie conforme, dans le brouillard, pour faire anglais ;-)Pas besoin de vous préciser la musique d'ambiance… Comment un tel CD est parvenu en ma possession, c'est une longue histoire…) _

§§§

Ils suivirent Sonia en courant à travers toute une ribambelle de couloirs. Quand ils eurent fait trois fois le tour de la forteresse, parait-il pour s'échauffer, ils finirent par arriver, rouges comme des écrevisses et soufflants comme des bœufs, devant la porte où les attendait Rodolphus.

Seule Sonia paraissait en pleine forme, en même temps, il est difficile de se rendre compte de si un détraqueur (- Une détraqueuse ! - Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de mettre une autre féministe dans l'histoire ?) est en forme ou pas, à cause de la capuche. Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle se déplace en glissant sur le sol et non en courant laisse à penser qu'elle fait moins d'efforts et donc qu'elle a la forme, elle.

- Bien, fit Rodolphus tout en se frottant les mains, pour obtenir la première clé, il me faut une femme.

Force Rose regarda Julie avec conviction. Harry regarda Julie, nettement moins convaincu. Julie regarda ses pieds.

- Mme _(Zut, comment ça s'écrit son nom déj ?) _Somdestrov ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Si vous voulez vous donnez la peine d'entrer…

- Mais euh…

« … J'ai pas envie de faire une épreuve de femmelette moi ! »

« Tu préfères qu'ils découvrent la vérit ? »

« Non mais… »

« Bon alors ! Et vois le point positif, ce sera certainement beaucoup plus facile que leurs épreuves à eux ! »

« T'es sur ? »

« … »

Voldemort prit donc son courage à deux mains et entra dans la cellule, vide de tout meuble, avec une couche de boue de trente centimètres sur le sol et une catcheuse en maillot de bain au milieu.

« Mon maquillage est fichu. »

« Qui sait, cette boue a peut-être des vertus thérapeutiques ? »

« J'en doute… »

- Professeur, fit la voix d'Harry de derrière la porte, ce serait sympa que vous récupériez la clé avant que le temps imparti soit écoulé.

- Mais elle est où cette cl ?

- Derrière la mastodonte en maillot.

- Ah.

- Allez, Julie, nous sommes avec vous, l'encouragea Force Rose.

- Nan vous n'y êtes pas ! fit remarquer Voldemort.

- Mais nous vous soutenons mentalement !

- Quelle joie. Bon, quand faut y aller.

Voldemort se jeta donc dans la boue et sur la catcheuse. Et il se ramassa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre…

« Il faut trouver une solution ! »

« En même temps… Se jeter sur elle… Marche pas. Lui faire un croche pied… Marche pas. La prise de karaté que t'as prétendument appris en regardant les films de kung-fu… »

« D'abord le karaté et le kung-fu, c'est pas la même chose ! »

« Oui certes. Bon si on essayait de lui jeter de la boue au visage ? »

« Et ? »

« Et on improvise… »

« Tope l ! »

Voldemort jeta donc des boules de boue sur son adversaire, puis l'attaqua à coup de chaussure à talon. Lorsque la catcheuse cessa de bouger, il attrapa la clé et sortit.

- Ouais ! Une cl ! criaient Force rose et Harry tout en sautillant.

Saisie par leur enthousiasme, Julie se mit à sautiller à son tour, arrosant de boue son entourage, et jetant tout de suite un froid.

- Bon, dit Rodolphus tout en ôtant la boue de son visage avec un mouchoir brodé, vous n'allez qu'à aller prendre une douche rapide, et on passe à la suite des épreuves.

§§§

Une heure plus tard, Voldemort sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard furieux de l'animateur. Harry et Force Rose, eux, tuaient le temps en jouant au jeu des sept familles sorcières avec Sonia.

- Dans la famille Black, demanda Harry à Sonia, je voudrais… Sirius.

- Pioche !

Harry prit donc une carte.

- Bonne pioche ! Famille ! conclut-il en étalant les trente six cartes sur le sol.

- Ah non, il te manque Bellatrix, remarqua Force Rose.

- Mais c'est une Lestrange !

- Née Black, corrigea Sonia.

- Ah.

Harry regarda son jeu.

- Mais je l'ai aussi ! Et comme Ragnaroka Goyle (3) est née Lestrange, ça me fait deux familles ! Yes !

- Félicitations Harry, dit Sonia, vous gagnez cinquante points bonus, et le droit de lancer le dé pour avancer votre pion.

Harry lança son dé. Son pion avança tout seul jusqu'à la case Chance. Il tira donc une carte 'Chance', qu'il lu à voix haute.

« Vous gagnez le tournoi des trois sorciers, recevez mille gallions. » (4)

Force Rose, qui tenait la banque, lui donna son dû.

- Bon, c'est à moi, ajouta-t-il. Donc dans la famille des Malefoy, je voudrais...

- Hem hem.

Les trois joueurs se retournèrent vers le professeur Somdestrov.

- Il faudrait peut-être reprendre les épreuves non ? Si on veut trouver Bellatrix ?

- Exact, s'exclama Force Rose, allons-y.

- Hey, j'allais gagner ! grogna Harry

Ils reprirent donc leur course jusqu'à une autre porte.

- Bon, pour cette épreuve, il me faut quelqu'un de très courageux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Sonia murmura quelque chose à Rodolphus.

- Non, ce n'est possible que Harry Potter participe à cette épreuve, car il doit aller voir le tonnerre et éclair le Père Fouettard !

Harry commença à paniquer.

- Mais… J'ai toujours été sage… Il n'y a pas moyen de…

- Non Potter, il vous y aller. Vous devez affronter le Père Fouettard à nouveau.

- A nouveau ? Parce que je l'ai déjà affront ?

- Bah euh… Peu importe ! Allez-y, Sonia vous montrera la voie.

- Youpi ! s'exclama Harry avec BEAUCOUP d'enthousiasme, tout en suivant la détraqueuse.

- Bon, comme je le disais il nous faut quelqu'un de TRES courageux.

Force Rose et Julie s'entre regardèrent.

- Comme je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, je décide d'envoyer Force Rose, déclara Julie, très sérieuse.

- Depuis quand vous êtes le capitaine !?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai lancé l'expédition.

- Oui, mais sans nous, vous ne seriez pas allée bien loin !

- Et puis je suis professeur, j'ai légèrement plus d'autorité que vous !

- Mais moi, je suis un super héros !

- Super héros ? Mon œil, tu es surtout un héros rat !

- Madame, je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission la fée !

Force Rose, à cours d'arguments, se mit à chanter, ce qui eut, bien évidemment, aucun effet sur Julie, qui n'oublions pas, n'est autre que Voldemort déguisé, donc, à priori, un homme.

- Mais, ça… Ca ne…Ca ne marche pas, balbutia Force Rose.

- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que j'allais me laisser faire ! Donc je suis capitaine !

- Non ! C'est moi !

- Moi !

- Moi !

§§§

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter arriva dans la petite tourelle où vivait le Père Fouettard. Il entra, et se retrouva dans un bureau circulaire avec de nombreux instruments bizarres, des portraits sur tous les murs qui n'étaient pas recouverts d'étagères, et un perchoir sur lequel état posé un Augurey, plus connu sous le nom de Phoenix Irlandais. Un homme avec des yeux bleus et une grande barbe blanche était assis derrière le bureau.

C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part, songea Harry.

- Bienvenue jeune Potter, je t'attendais.

- Ah ?

- Enfin nous nous retrouvons, la boucle est maintenant bouclée, quand je t'ai quitt

- Excusez moi, mais je vous ai jamais rencontré.

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Tout le monde rencontre le Père Fouettard dans sa vie.

- Pas moi ! Je suis Harry Potter après tout !

- C'est vrai ! Mais je suis déjà venu voir ton cousin.

- Ah vous voulez parlez du Noël lorsque j'avais sept ans…

- Oui…

- Que Dudley a ouvert ses cadeaux et croyait y trouver un garage électronique pour ses voitures…

- Oui…

- Et qu'à la place il a trouvé un dictionnaire…

- Oui.

- Que Oncle Vernon est partie à toute vitesse remplacer le jouet et porter plainte chez le vendeur…

- C'est ça.

- Et que pendant que Tante Pétunia consolait Dudley avec un gâteau au chocolat, un grand mec avec une barbe et un fouet est rentré dans la cuisine et a dit à mon cousin que s'il n'était pas plus sage en classe et gentil avec les autres enfants, il recevrait juste un cageot d'oranges au noël prochain.

- Tout à fait !

- Bah non alors, j'étais pas là.

Le Père Fouettard le regarda stupéfait.

- Comment ça ?

- J'étais dans mon placard. Je dormais même.

- Ah. Mais comment tu sais tout ça alors ?

- Bah euh…

Harry et le Père Fouettard se regardèrent, et décidèrent d'abandonner le sujet.

- Vous savez, vous me faits terriblement penser à quelqu'un…

- Sans doute à mon frère…

- Le Père Noël ?

- Oui. Quoique…

Le Père Fouettard agita sa baguette et un plateau de thé apparut, il en servit une tasse à Harry.

- Franchement, c'était une idée d'Albus… Non mais franchement, un vieux barbu sur un traîneau tiré par des rennes distribuant des cadeaux, faut être cinglé quand même…

Harry recracha sa gorgée de thé.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, je suis Abelforth Lancelot Frédéric Jésus Dumbledore. (5)

- Ah.

Abelforth se leva.

- Je crois que je dois te poser une énigme et que si tu as juste je te donne la clé non ?

- Oui.

- Ah. Bon alors… De quelle couleur est le parapluie du président lorsqu'il pleut ? (6)

- Arch ! C'est vachement dur ! Y'a pas moyen d'avoir un indice ?

- Nan, répondit Abelforth, imperturbable.

Harry commençait à désespérer, après tout, il n'avait pas envie d'aller chercher la clé dans le bassin aux crocodiles. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait toujours pas nager aux dernières nouvelles.

- Psst l'auteur ?!

Quoi ?

_Elle a dit l'auteur ! Pas la narratrice._

Oui mais c'est moi qu'il a appel !

_Non, l'auteur._

Oui, parce que c'est ainsi que s'appelle la narratrice. En un sens c'est la voix de l'auteur.

Néanmoins c'est sympa que tu sois là. A ton avis, je lui donne un indice ?

_Ma présence en elle-même est un indice._

Ouais mais les trucs philosophiques c'est pas son truc.

_Ah. Bon alors dis-lui que…_

Harry ?

- Oui ?

Voila ton indice :

'Il s'agit de la couleur d'une des quatre maisons,'

'Précédé du tout, c'est la réponse à ta question.'

- Ah. Au moins ça limite les réponses. Tout bleu ? Tout jaune ? Tout Rouge ?

- Non, non, et non, répondit le Père Fouettard

- Ah tout vert alors ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Le parapluie est tout vert ! Ouvert quoi !

- Aaaaaaaaahh.

Wulfric euh non Lancelot… Je veux dire Abelforth _(d'où JKR a sorti un nom pareil, j'aimerais bien savoir…)_ ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une clé, qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Voila, jeune sorcier, tu peux continuer ta quête. Transmets ce que tu as appris, il y a un autre…

- Un autre quoi ?

Mais c'était trop tard, Abeldorth avait déjà disparu. Harry retrouva Sonia à la sortie de la tourelle. L'Augurey cessa tout à coup de chanter, et c'est sous des trombes d'eaux qu'Harry et la Détraqueuse partir rejoindre les autres… (5)

§§§

- Je serai capitaine !

- Non, c'est moi !

- Non moi !

- Moi !

- Et si c'était moi le capitaine ?

Force Rose et Voldemort se tournèrent vers Harry. Et ils explosèrent de rire.

- En attendant, fit remarquer Harry d'une voix nonchalante, j'ai quand même, pendant que vous vous engueuliez, récupérer une clé, et cela sans mettre de la boue partout, uniquement à la force de mon cerveau.

Force Rose et Voldemort arrêtèrent de rire.

- Mais vous êtes bien trop jeune Mr Potter !

- Et alors ?

C'est à ce moment que Rodolphus décida de mettre son grain de sel dans l'affaire.

- En fait il n'y a pas de capitaine d'équipe.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous nous dites ça ?!?! s'exclamèrent nos trois héros en même temps.

- Bon, donc je vais décider qui j'envoie : Force Rose !

Harry et Voldie applaudirent. Un air miné se peignit sur le visage de Force Rose, qui se dirigea, les bras ballants, vers la porte de la cellule en question, tandis que ses deux compagnons s'installaient confortablement sur un canapé, pop corn en main, face à la télévision qui retransmettait ses exploits. Harry équipé d'un bloc-notes et d'un crayon avec une gomme au bout, prenait fiévreusement des notes pour son exposé.

Force Rose sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui. Il était seul, face à son destin. Seul ? Non. La pièce s'illumina et notre héros en découvrit les occupants. Des serpents. Des tas de serpents. Des tas de serpents luisants. Des tas de serpents luisants de toutes les espèces possibles. Des tas de serpents luisants de toutes les espèces possibles et inimaginables.

Il recula précipitamment et sentit le bois de la porte derrière lui.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! hurla-t-il.

- Force Rose, lui répondit Sonia, la clé est cachée dans la pièce. Vous devez la trouver.

- Mais je déteste les serpents !

- Faites un effort…

- Mais je suis terrifié par les serpents.

- Tu parles d'un héros, fit une voix narquoise, Julie. Vous voyez l'exemple que vous donnez aux enfants. Pff, c'est lamentable !

- D'abord, argua Force Rose, Harrison F… Euh non Yan Sol… INDIANA JONES, lui, il a peur des serpents, et c'est pas pour autant que c'est un lamentable ! Enfin un naze quoi !

- En attendant, lui, il les a affronté les serpents ! Je sais pas moi, noyez-les dans de la forêt vierge…

- Merde Professeur ! Comment vous connaissez Indiana Jones ?

- Langage Potter

- Désolé Professeur. Et ma question ?

- J'ai quelques connaissances de la culture moldu.

- Avouez plutôt que vous avez un faible pour lui non ?

- Potter ! Voyons !

- Et là dehors ! Ca vous embêterait de vous concentrez sur mon problème !?!

Un silence se fit derrière la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Julie rentrèrent.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! brailla Rodolphus. Ce n'est pas autorisé.

Harry lui claqua la porte au nez, et releva ses manches.

- Bon allons-y.

Julie et lui soulevèrent bon nombre de serpents sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps.

- J'ai une idée.

Puis ils saisirent chacun un serpent et commencèrent à lui donner des instructions. Surprit, Force Rose fit un bond en arrière et s'exclama :

- Mais ils sont fourchelang !

Harry et Julie se retournèrent surpris.

- Hey, fit Harry, j'ai trouvé la cl !

- Où ça ?

- Elle est sur un crochet derrière la porte.

Force Rose la saisit et sortit en courant. Julie et Harry le suivirent, mais arrivés à la porte, ils la trouvèrent bloquée.

- Ouvrez !

- Navré, leur répondit Rodolphus d'une voix dégoulinante de méchanceté. Le temps est écoulé, vous êtes prisonniers ! Nananèreuh !

- Génial, commenta Harry, maintenant je suis coincé dans une toute petite pièce avec des tas de serpents et un prof fourchelang.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Force Rose tapa sur l'épaule de Sonia.

- Dites, ça veut dire que je dois finir tout le jeu tout seul ?

- Non, rassurez-vous, à l'occasion de vos déambulations dans la prison, vous allez rencontrer la Bohémienne, qui vous proposera une épreuve. Si vous la gagnez, vos compagnons seront libérés.

- Et sinon ?

- On les donne à manger aux griffons de la salle du trésor.

- Mais c'est pas dangereux ?

- Oh non, lui répondit Rodolphus, ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils n'ont pas eu à manger.

- Ah. Ca veut dire qu'il vaut mieux que je gagne les épreuves non ?

- C'est vos amis non ?

- Bah… Euh… Je suppose que oui.

- Allons-y alors.

§§§

- Force Rose réussira-t-il à sauver ses compagnons ?

- En a-t-il envie d'ailleurs ?

- Et après ? Vont-ils réussir à trouver toutes les clés pour ouvrir la salle du trésor ?

- Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il inventé le Père Noël ?

- Et mais au fait… Où est donc cachée Bellatrix Lestrange ?

§§§

(1) Bon après, ça dépend des paramètres de Word… ;-)

(2) Navré mais à force de lire les fics de Fenice… Il y a quelques trucs comme ça qui sont restés imprimés dans ma tête comme si c'était du Rowling…

(3) Rabastan, Rodolphus, le premier mot compliqué commençant par 'r' qui m'est passé par la tête est 'Ragnarok', on le féminise et voil !

(4) Tous droits réservés pour ce merveilleux jeu de société. Je suis sur qu'il pourrait se vendre très bien en plus ;-)

(5) Lancelot pour Perceval (deux chevaliers de la table ronde), Frédéric parce que Wulfric ça sonne allemand et que le seul prénom vaguement allemand me passant par la tête à ce moment était celui de Frédéric Barberousse, un empereur du Saint Empire Romain Germanique, et Jésus à cause de la vie de Brian, un film des Monty Python.

(6) Blague carambar qu'on m'a raconté un jour à l'internat… Va savoir pourquoi, mais elle m'a assez traumatisé pour que je la ressorte dans toutes mes histoires… Vous auriez préférez celle de la statue de la liberté peut-être ?

(7) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas appris par cœur le livre sur les animaux fantastiques, l'Augurey chante pour annoncer la pluie…

§§§

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! 13 pages, un record ! La dernière partie est en fait le début du chapitre 10, qui finalement, je trouve, est beaucoup plus à sa place ici. D'autant plus que le prochain chapitre devrait être assez long… Comme ça, vous avez un chapitre plus que respectable aujourd'hui, et quelque chose qui y ressemble la prochaine fois….

En attendant, si vous vous embêtez, vous pouvez toujours relever les répliques de Starwars dissimulées dans le texte, j'en ai compté cinq mais c'est pas dit qu'il y en ai pas plus…

Réponses aux reviews :

Nath's : Bon alors c'est Force Rose tout court pour commencer… Parce que sinon ça va vexer l'intéress ;-) Après c'est juste un délire Starwars… De la même façon qu'Obi-wan et Ben Kenobi sont les mêmes personnes, ici Dumby et Force Rose aussi… Enfin uniquement dans le chapitre 7 ½… C'est juste une dérive temporaire…

Miya : Désolé de te mettre en retard, je vais faire des chapitres plus courts alors ;-) Pour ce qui est d'être mort de rire toute la matinée… Au moins tu es sur d'être de bonne humeur toute la matinée ;-)

Velvet Angel92 : Effectivement ça faisait un bail ! Enfin au moins ça fait plus de conneries d'un coup… Sinon pour les 5 lettres, merci de me le faire remarquer, j'avais pas connecté… M'enfin si on se réfère au tome 4 et à Fleur, « sauveur du monde en 4 lettres » « Arry ? » ;-) (l'art d'avoir toujours le dernier mot).

Jaune : Je penche pour tordant ET tordus effectivement… Et ta review n'est pas pathétique, elle est fidèle à toi-même… De toute façon on ne peut attendre que ça de la part d'un membre des multi-univers imagés du grand tout cosmopolite (théorie © Daniel Jackson et Sans Nom ;-)…

Flogudule : Nan, nan, c'est juste un délire dans le délire… J'étais complètement à coté de la plaque l'aprem où j'ai écrit ça (enfin, plus que de coutume ;-) Enfin tout est possible dans l'ultime retournement de situation…

Le Grand (aime)chant Mage Noir : Nan vraiment ? J'aurais juré que tu était un ancien candidat(e si je ne m'abuse) de la Star Ac' reconverti dans la magie noire après ton échec, et qui passe tous ses vendredi soir à tenter de prendre d'assaut l'immeuble de TF1 pour saboter l'émission, seulement comme elle est enregistrée 3 mois à l'avance t'y arrive jamais….

(Oui je sais, je ferai mieux d'écrire des chapitres au jeu de déconner dans les reviews ;-)

Oui donc… Heureuse d'avoir assuré le renouvellement de tes lectures, ça fait toujours plaisir… Pour les noms compliqués, je suis ravie que tu approuve, je ne dirai donc que quelques mots : Mahalipuram ! Narasimhavarman ! Rata Dharmaraja ! (qui a dit que les cours d'art indien ne servaient à rien… En attendant j'ai l'impression d'être Dumbledore… ;-) Redonner goût à l'écriture ? On ne peut rêver mieux… Vais surveiller tes écrits alors… Quand j'aurais le temps…

En tout cas merci pour cette longue review très apprécié (entre nous, j'échange volontiers 5 de mes reviews contre une comme le tienne…)

PS : C'est une manie, ces dédoublements de personnalité chez les mages noirs et les auteurs ? Ou c'est moi qu'ai lancé une mode ?

Voilà, à très bientôt je l'espère…

Calenwen


	11. Ch10 : Où les aventuriers de la voyante ...

Voldemort à l'école des Sorciers (temporairement à Azkaban)

Le chapitre final de cette aventure…Ne restera plus que l'épilogue après… Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer… En tout cas vous ne vous plaindrez pas… 16 pages environ ! Excusez par avance les fautes de frappe et les non-sens, j'ai tapé ce chapitre devant la télé et je suis sûre que ma relecture n'a pas réussi à éliminer toutes les coquilles… Enfin bon… les reviews ça peut aussi servir à ça ;-) Donc si y'a des trucs vraiment incompréhensibles ou incohérents…

_Note au 22 29/11/04 : Normalement vous devriez avoir ce chapitre depuis bon nombre de jours, seulement dimanche pas moyen de le mettre en ligne, mercredi suivant pareil… Donc voilà… Au moins j'aurais éliminé quelques incohérences de plus._

Et pour les voyageurs venant de nous rejoindre… Et surtout pour prendre de la place…

DCFM Défense Contre les Forces du mal

Les passages « entre guillemets » sont des pensées (de Voldemort)

_Et les phrases en italique sont les commentaires de l'auteur (et pas du narrateur, qui elle s'exprime dans le texte et pourrait pratiquement avoir son nom dans le dramatis personae…) pff quel foutoir !!_

Chapitre 10 : Où les aventuriers de la voyante perdue retrouve finalement la voyante, et d'autres choses au passage (une fille, une prédiction, une famille et un costume de gitane), où l'on saccage une prison et un pub, et où l'on termine notre histoire.

Un cachot sinistre au cœur d'Azkaban, rempli de serpents de toutes les espèces possibles.

- Bon on fait quoi ?

- On cherche un moyen de sortir Potter.

- Bon OK. La porte est la seule sortie, et elle est fermée.

Harry lança quelques sorts. Rien ne se passa.

- Et elle résiste à tous les sorts… Bon on fait quoi professeur ?

- La ferme ! Je réfléchis au problème.

« Parce que forcément devoir faire équipe avec son pire ennemi pour s'en sortir, ça le fout très mal… »

« Oui, exactement. »

« En même temps ça fait très grand suite de film américain à succès… »

« Certes… »

« Et en général les méchants trahissent toujours les gentils à la fin… »

« En principe… »

« Quoique des fois… »

« Des fois quoi ?! »

« Et bien le grand méchant redevient gentil… »

« Pfff t'as trop regardé Starwars ! Voldemort gentil ? Et puis quoi encore !? »

- Professeur… Regardez, il y a un écran, on peut même suivre ce que fait Force Rose !

- Et bien regardons comment cet imbécile s'en sort…

Ils se dégagèrent une place sur le canapé envahi de serpents et s'installèrent confortablement devant l'écran. Un boa vint s'enrouler sur les genoux de Voldemort et se mit à sisiffler (_bah oui, comme ronronner !_).

- Au fait professeur ?

- Oui Potter ?

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes fourchelang ?

« Aïe ! »

« Mais non, laisse faire le génie ! »

- Et bien, l'un de mes ancètres l'était, et ceci expliquant cela…

- Oh.

- Et vous Potter ?

- Bah moi j'ai hérité ça de Voldemort…

- Aaaah.

« Ceci expliquant cela, je sais maintenant comment il a réussit à se débarrasser de Bruno… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Evidemment, sinon comment aurait-il pu rentrer sans parler le fourchelang ?! »

« C'est Harry Potter en même temps… Il aurait tout creusé un tunnel grâce à une petite cuillère en argent et une armée de niffleurs… »

« Certes. »

§§§

Pendant ce temps…

- Nan il n'en est pas question…

- Mais Mr Force Rose…

- FORCE ROSE tout court Melle Sonia ! Autant que je sache on donne pas du monsieur à Spiderman !

- Oui Force Rose, donc vous devez rentrer dans cette cellule. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, vu que vous êtes le seul candidat disponible.

- J'ai dis NAN ! Je n'irais pas fouiller vos jarres remplies de trucs crades avec des bestioles bizarres dedans !

- Mais le contrat stipule que…

- Ouais enfin contrat ou pas, si je refuse, pas d'émission. Pas d'émission, pas de télé. Pas de télé, pas de respectabilité. Pas de respectabilité… Euh pas de respectabilité.

- Respectabilité ? demanda Rodolphus.

- On vous respecte quoi. Donc on vous reconnaître. Donc vous rentrez à l'ONUM. Donc… Vous rentrez à l'ONUM.

- Pourquoi vous avez dit « Pas de respectabilité, pas de respectabilité. » alors, si y'avait une suite ?

- Parce que ça ne s'y prêtait pas ! Ca cassait toute l'harmonie de ma déclaration.

- Ah.

Rodolphus et Sonia se regardèrent.

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une autre épreuve, conclurent-ils. Dites vous vous en sortez comment pour les épreuves d'agilité ?

- Genre ?

- Bah je sais pas moi… Ramper dans des tunnels, traverser des filets, grimper des échelles, escalader des murs ?

- Bah euh…

- C'est parfait on y va ! Sonia, montrez-lui le chemin.

Force Rose dut donc se résigner à courir derrière la détraqueuse, tandis que Rodolphus empruntait un passage secret pour arriver au même endroit mais en trois fois moins de temps.

- Ah vous voilà enfin, remarqua-t-il lorsque Force Rose arriva enfin, soufflant comme un bœuf. Bien, voici l'épreuve qui vous attend.

Rodolphus ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur… Le vide. Il prit Force Rose part le bras et le conduit sur le rebord de la porte fenêtre _(comment vous voulez appeler ça sinon ?)._

- Donc le but, c'est de longer la paroi grâce aux quelques prises que nous avons placé, pour atteindre la clé qui est trois fenêtres plus loin.

- Et je suis assuré ?

- Bah vous avez bien une compagnie d'assurance non ? Sinon le contrat…

- Non je demandais si j'étais assuré par une corde !

- Ah non. Voyez-vous on manque de matériel, et de toute façon il n'y aurait personne pour la tenir.

- Ah. Bon j'y vais alors.

Rodolphus retourna le petit sablier décomptant le temps. Force Rose se jeta alors dans le vide.

§§§

Au même moment, Julie fit un bond de quatre mètres de haut, se cogna la tête au plafond haut de trois mètres, et retomba sur le canapé un peu assommé, mais encore capable de se ronger tous ses ongles.

- Du calme professeur.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Il est cinglé !

- Mais non regardez…

§§§

En effet, après avoir effectué son plongeon, Force Rose déploya ses adorables petites ailes roses euh pardon mauves, et remonta en chandelle, vers la troisième fenêtre sur la gauche en partant de celle d'où il était tombé… Avait plongé. Il réalisa quelques figures dignes de n'importe quel grand joueur de Quidditch, mais sans balai, et atterrit, sous des applaudissements préenregistrés, sur le rebord de la fenêtre où se trouvait la clé. Il la saisit et revint, cette fois-ci sans faire le mariole.

Il retrouva Sonia et Rodolphus plongés dans une grande conversation.

- Ok qui a décidé de lui affecter cette épreuve ?

- Mais…

- Non mais c'est vrai, c'état quand même clair qu'il allait se servir de ses ailes alors POURQUOI on y a pas pensé ?

- Peut-être parce que…

- En attendant il est désormais en possession de quatre clefs sur sept !

- En même temps faut bien qu'il avance.

- Oui mais pas en faisant n'importe quoi. Notre catcheuse est hors service, ils ont fait l'épreuve d'après à trois, là il nous a fait une démonstration de vol alors qu'il devait escalader et avoir le vertige…

- Certes. En même temps, on pourrait p't'être recruter des gens normaux pour une fois.

- Parce que tu en connais toi, des gens normaux qui accepteraient de venir ? On avait mis une annonce dans la gazette pourtant.

- La prochaine fois on essayera le Chicaneur.

- ahem

C'était Force Rose, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, faisant tournoyer le trousseau de clés au bout d'un doigt. Rodolphus lui jeta un regard agacé et tous repartirent vers l'épreuve suivante. Alors qu'ils couraient vers leur destination, Sonia se pencha vers Rodolphus pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

- C'est peut-être le moment de permettre à notre candidat de libérer ses amis non ?

- Ok, je l'appelle.

Il sortit de sa robe un pigeon voyageur pas très frais qu'il jeta par-dessus la balustrade donnant sur la salle du trésor. Le pigeon déploya assez maladroitement ses ailes (enfin ce qu'il en restait) pour éviter de finir dans la fosse aux griffons et atterrir assez maladroitement sur les genoux d'une femme vêtue d'un costume de gitane. Si bien que quelques instants plus tard, Force Rose fut arrêté dans sa course par… La Bohémienne, qui se planta en plein milieu du couloir. Force Rose tenta de la contourner par la droite. Elle le bloqua. A gauche. Elle le bloqua. Il agita ses petites ailes pour passer par en haut. Elle sauta à sa hauteur. Il voulut grimper plus haut. Il se cogna la tête au plafond et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

La Bohémienne le saisit alors par un bras et le traîna jusqu'à sa cellule, descendant au passage une volée d'escaliers. Lorsque Force Rose reprit vaguement conscience, avec l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups, il découvrit qu'il était assis dans un affreux fauteuil aux motifs damassés vert et violet.

Face à lui, il reconnut la femme qui l'avait enlevé. Elle était habillé d'un costume de gitane, composé d'une grande jupe rouge, d'un grand châle aux couleurs multicolores changeantes, d'une paire d'escarpins à talons plats et d'un fichu jurant abominablement avec le châle précédemment nommé dissimulant des cheveux bruns (1) dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage.

Elle se tenait face à lui, derrière une table recouverte d'une nappe qui jurait encore plus avec le châle et le fichu précédemment nommés. Sur cette table étaient posés une boule de cristal, un jeu de tarots, un service à thé et trois gobelets en plastique noir.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh vouuuuuuus êêtes rééééveilléééééés ! Je le voiiiiiiiisssss.

- Euh oui.

- Pour libéreeeeerrrr tes amiiiiiis il foooooooôdra trouver la cléééééééééé.

Les torches s'illuminèrent brièvement derrière elle.

- Ah.

- Vooooouuuuuuuuuuuuulez vous du thé avant de commmmmenceeeer l'ééépreuve ?

- Euh oui.

-Trèèèèèèèès bieeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn.

Force Rose se massa les tempes, cherchant à faire disparaître sa migraine.

- Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Vous êtes obligée de parler comme ça ?

- Euh non. Ca fait plus « bohémienne » parait-il.

- Ah. En même temps, moi j'aurais au moins assorti les châles et la nappe. Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

§§§

Pendant ce temps dans la cellule de Voldie et Harry.

- Je veux pas dire, mais l'autre abruti va finir par se ramasser toute la gloire.

- En même temps c'est un super héros, c'est normal qu'il s'en sorte mieux que nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Potter ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Harry soupira.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça Potter ?

- Rien… C'est juste que … Y'a plus de pop corn.

- Quoi ! Vous avez fini tout le pop-corn ?!?

Il jeta sur Harry avec rage. Le Survivant sauta sur le coté. La suite tourna en partie d'échecs sans plateau de jeu ni pions, mais avec des serpents à la place. Sauf qu'un serpent n'aime pas être pris pour un larbin, et qu'au bout d'un moment, fourchelang ou pas, les deux némésis se retrouvèrent cernés sur le canapé, baguettes en main, entourés d'une bande de cobras et de vipères pas franchement de bonne humeur. Harry et Voldie durent donc se résigner à se rasseoir et à regarder ce que faisait leur compatriote.

- Et regardez, il vient de se faire assommé par une gitane.

- Rectificatif Potter, il s'est assommé tout seul.

- Certes…

- C'est marrant, cette nana me dis quelque chose…

- Oui Trelawney professeur. Vous êtes sûre qu'elle nous a pas suivi ?

- Potter voyons… Même Sybille a plus de goût vestimentaire que cette femme.

« Voyons voir… Sa voix traînante… Aucun goût vestimentaire… Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… »

§§§

- C'est très simple. Je cache la clé sous un de ces gobelets. Je mélange. Et vous devez retrouver la clé. Ca marche ?

- OK.

La bohémienne plaça la clé sous un gobelet et mélangea.

- Droite, fit Force Rose.

Elle renversa le gobelet désigné.

- Raté. On recommence.

Elle refit la manoeuvre

- Gauche.

- Non.

…

- Milieu.

- Non Plus.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

§§§

- C'est Bellatrix ! s'exclama tout à coup Voldemort.

- Quoi !?!

- C'est elle. Même avec son costume je la reconnais !

- Il faut aller la récupérer ! Force Rose ne sait rien. Il ne faut surtout pas la laisser filer ! Sortons d'ici !

- Potter, c'est moi le chef d'équipe ici. Donc c'est moi qui réfléchit et mets au point les plans.

- Très bien professeur. Comment on sort d'ici alors ?

-Euh… Je sais pas.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une explosion retentit de l'autre coté de la porte, qui sous l'effet du souffle fut projetée contre le mur. Harry ne dut son salut, comme d'habitude, qu'à ses fabuleux réflexes d'attrapeur. Une voix féminine retentit dans le nuage de fumée.

- Venez vite ! Il faut sauver Force Rose.

La fumée se dissipa. Harry et Voldemort reconnurent leur sauveuse au même moment.

- Marie Sue ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?! crièrent-ils en même temps.

- Je viens vous sauver ! Et surtout sauver Force Rose !

- Il n'en est pas question ma fille !

- Votre fille !?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Marie Sue.

- Bah oui je suis ton…enfin ta mère !

- Non son père, corrigea Harry.

- Quoi ! s'exclama la seule (vraie) fille.

Harry le prit par le bras.

- Allez, il faut sauver Force Rose je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Et ils partirent en courant à travers les couloirs. Jusqu'à qu'ils croisent Rodolphus.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! menaça-t-il en brandissant un grand bâton de chêne.

- Expelliarmus !

Rodolphus s'écrasa contre le mur sous l'effet du sort lancé par Harry. Ils reprirent leur course, et arrivèrent jusqu'au cachot où Force Rose n'avait toujours pas trouvé la clé.

- Milieu !

- Non !

- Droite !

- Non plus !

Ce fut Marie Sue qui une fois de plus fit exploser la porte. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, ils pénétrèrent tous dans la pièce. Marie Sue se jeta alors dans les bras de Force Rose.

- Force Rose ! Mon héros ! J'ai survécu à l'enfer juste pour te délivrer !

- Mmmph… Milieu !

- Non plus, répondit Bellatrix, lassée.

- Bella ! Ma chérie ! Enfin je te retrouve ! s'exclama Voldie.

La mangemort déguisée en bohémienne jeta un regard suspicieux au professeur Somdestrov.

- On se connaît ?

- Oui ! Enfin pas comme ça… Normalement je… Mais on se connaît, bafouilla Voldemort.

- Ah. C'est pour quoi tout ce bordel ?

- Je suis venu te demander une prédiction.

- Ah. Bon écoutez je finis avec le gigolo qui n'a toujours pas trouvé la clé de la cellule où sont enfermés les autres candidats, et après on en discute.

- En fait on est sortit tous seuls. C'est nous les candidats, fit remarquer Harry.

Bellatrix parut réfléchir cinq minutes, surtout pour éviter à l'auteur de lui faire dire un autre « ah ».

- Donc je suppose qu'on peut arrêter les tours de passe-passe alors ?

Elle regarda Harry suspicieusement.

- Dites jeune homme, on se connaît ?

Harry aplatit soigneusement ses cheveux sur son front, conscient qu'il s'adressait à une mangemort.

- Non non. Bon c'est pas le tout mais si on y allait. Mme Lestrange ?

- Vous voulez me faire sortir d'ici ?

- Oui.

- Mais je veux pas partir moi ! Si j'accepte de participer, ils réduisent ma peine, et en plus je passe à la télé ! Sans parler de ma paye.

Force Rose jeta Marie Sue par terre. Harry se précipita pour la relever et s'inquiéter de sa santé.

- Dites Mme Bellatrix, fit notre héros aux cheveux roses, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on est venu là, qu'on a participé à des épreuves crétines, et quand on vous trouve ENFIN, vous voulez pas partir !!! On fait quoi nous alors ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- Bah… Je suppose qu'il reste toujours le trésor…

- Quelle bonne idée. Allons-y ! s'exclama Force Rose

-Ouais ! crièrent en réponse Harry et Marie Sue.

- Et n'oublions pas Bella ! renchérit Vodemort !

- Mais je veux pas partir moi !

Force Rose, qui avait bien envie de récupérer le trésor histoire de rentabiliser son voyage et de remplacer son vélo, partit en courant, en chantant. Il fut immédiatement suivi par Marie Sue et Bellatrix, sous le charme. Résultat Harry suivit Marie Sue et Voldie Bellatrix, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent tous devant la salle du trésor où patrouillaient des griffons affamés.

§§§

Force Rose sortit ses clés et les plaça dans les serrures mais prit conscience d'un problème majeur.

- Merde ! On a pas toutes les clés !

- Tant pis ! s'exclama Marie Sue avant de lancer un « alohomora ». Mauvaise idée. La herse s'ouvrit, devant les griffons affamés.

- Oh oh… commenta Harry.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! fit une Bellatrix hystérique.

- Il faudrait détourner leur attention.

- Qu'ils ne nous regardent pas pendant qu'on pique le trésor.

- Ok qui s'en charge ? fit un Force Rose enthousiaste.

Voyant les regards qu'on lui lançait…

- Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je chante ! De toute façon ça m'a tout l'air d'être des mâles.

- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

- Je sais pas. Je veux pas savoir !

- Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce que vous proposez à la place ? hasarda Voldemort.

- Une diversion.

Tous se retournèrent. C'était Legolas.

- Legolas ! crièrent simultanément Marie Sue, Julie et Bellatrix.

- Oups, commenta l'elfe avant de prendre la fuite… Dans la salle du trésor.

S'en suivit ainsi une folle course-poursuite, Legolas en tête, les filles ensuite, et les griffons derrière. Harry et Force Rose se regardèrent.

- Bon, bah, allons-y.

Pour éviter de se faire écraser par Legolas et ses groupies, Harry prit sa forme animagus et tous les deux voletèrent jusqu'au coffre au trésor. Mais problème, il fallait un indice pour l'ouvrir, indice qu'ils n'avaient pas.

- Aïe, fit Force Rose à Harry qui reprenait forme humaine.

- Bah… Vous avez même pas une idée.

- Non.

- Et ben… Ecartez vous… Alohomora !

Le sort fit son effet et le coffre s'ouvrit, révélant un monceau de gallions.

- Ils sont stupides non, fit remarquer Force Rose, de permettre qu'on ouvre leur coffre facilement ?

- Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'on arriverait sans les clés ni les indices.

- Pas bête. Bon comment on s'en sort maintenant ?

- Hum… Le professeur Somestrov a dit qu'en tant que chef, c'était à lui enfin à elle de décider.

- Sauf qu'elle est occupée là.

- Certes.

- Bon je vais les appeler.

Et Force Rose se mit à chanter. Marie Sue et Bellatrix revinrent dans sa direction.

- Ce qui confirme mon idée. Il n'y avait pas de femelle chez ses griffons, commenta-t-il.

- Non, remarqua Harry, je pense plutôt qu'elles sont immunisées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les deux griffons de tête ont dépassé le professeur Somdestrov et courent après Legolas. Donc ça doit être des femelles.

- Pas bête comme technique.

C'est à ce moment-là que les femmes (les vraies) les rejoignirent.

- Minute papillon, Et le professeur, pourquoi elle ne revient pas ?

- Parce que c'est pas une femme bêtement, révéla Harry Potter.

- Comment ça ?!

- On réglera ça plus tard. Bon vu que c'est moi qui ait le plus de bouquins écrits à mon sujet et que notre chef de groupe est occupé, je me proclame chef par intérim.

- Mais…

- Donc voilà. La seule sortie possible est par la voie des airs. Nous sommes deux à pouvoir voler. Et nous devons emporter trois personnes et le coffre. Hors nous ne pouvons porter qu'une seule charge chacun. Il va donc falloir faire des sacrifices.

- Mais non Harry, répliqua Marie Sue, moi aussi je sais voler.

Et elle devint instantanément animagus phénix.

- Hey ! C'est ma forme animagus ! s'exclama Harry. Enfin… Après le lion… et le griffon… Enfin toujours est-il que c'est la mienne puisqu'en tant que héros de l'histoire, j'ai même le droit d'avoir plusieurs animagi (2)

- Non, c'est la mienne, répliqua Marie Sue qui s'était retransformée pour pouvoir s'engueuler correctement avec Harry.

- Non !

- Je suis Marie Sue ! Donc je sais tout faire ! Donc je peux me transformer en phénix si je veux, en dépit du fait que les animagus ne sont visiblement pas des animaux magiques !!

- Moi aussi, parce que je suis le Survivant !

- Oui mais en attendant t'y es pas arrivé… nanananèreuh !

Marie Sue lui tira la langue. Harry partit à sa poursuite. Sauf que comme elle courait en tournant la tête vers lui, elle ne vit pas le griffon en travers de son chemin. D'un coup de patte, la bête monstrueuse l'envoya bouler contre le mur, et lui bloqua toute sortie. Voyant cela, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il prit la première chose lui passant sous la main, à savoir le casse noix de Poufsouffle, et le jeta sur le griffon, détournant ainsi son attention.

- C'est une diversiooooooooooooooonnnnn, fit Legolas alors qu'il passait en courant à proximité.

Oui parce que pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, Helga Poufsouffle a toujours eu un faible pour les noix… de coco. Le casse noix a donc une taille assez conséquente, et a été fabriqué dans un acier extrêmement solide pour permettre d'exercer une force suffisante pour casser une noix de coco en deux d'une seule main (ou avec les deux, si on a pas la poigne d'Helga). La technique n'est pas très pratique si on aime le lait de coco mais comme Helga honnissait ce lait par-dessus tout, cette manière l'arrangeait bien. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas de servir des coquilles ensuite pour imiter les sabots d'un cheval, vu qu'elles étaient en petits morceaux. C'est pourquoi elle mit au point un autre appareil. Mais comme elle n'aime pas faciliter la tache à ses héritiers, elle n'a pas jugé bon de leur transmettre.

Pauvres héritiers d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le dernier n'a pas eu de chance quand même. Ah s'il savait quand fait Salazar n'était absolument pas fourchelang, mais qu'Helga, elle l'était.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

A ton avis ?

« Ah non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges pour me détourner de ma poursuite de Legolas ! »

Non.

« Non ! C'est imposssssssssible ! Naaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn ! »

Luke tu peux détruire l'empereur… Euh oubliez ça. _(Inutile de commenter cette dérive galactique, qui de toute façon ne fera rire que Jaune ou presque ;-)_

- Eh l'Historienne ! On peut en revenir à notre histoire ! J'ai une Marie Sue à sauver moi !

Ah oui c'est vrai, allez on reprend Harry.

Le griffon se détourna de se cible et se mit à poursuivre Harry. Notre jeune héros prit la direction de la sortie. Lorsque que son poursuivant se trouva juste sous la herse, il saisit l'épée de Gryffondor dans la bouche, se changea en pigeon géant de Tasmanie et s'envola vers le mécanisme d'élévation de la grille. Il sectionna d'un coup habile la corde retenant la herse, qui retomba violemment sur le griffon, le bloquant ainsi.

Marie Sue se jeta alors dans ses bras.

- Mon héros ! Quelle merveilleuse forme animagus !

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, donnant ainsi à Harry son premier baiser d'amour, jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne tapoter leurs épaules.

- Les enfants ?

Tous deux regardèrent celui qui avait oser les interrompre dans ce moment si romantique. C'était Bellatrix.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais Legolas a prit la fuite sur le dos d'une des griffones qu'il a apprivoisé grâce à sa fabuleuse nature elfique, et Force Rose a récupéré votre professeur de DCFM. Alors si on prenait la poudre d'escampette nous aussi ?

Ils suivirent donc ses sages conseils. Harry prit Bellatrix dans ses serres (enfin ses pattes, c'est un pigeon après tout, pas un aigle royal !), essayant de ne pas penser à ce que dirait Sirius s'il le voyait trimbaler sa cousine dans ses pattes… Bon en même temps, il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de la cousine de son parrain, mais bon en même temps il pouvait bien le savoir quand même que ça ne changerait pas grand chose en fait, vu que Sirius était mort.

- Bah non.

Oups désolé, décalage horaire. Oui et donc Marie Sue récupéra le coffre au trésor et tous s'envolèrent vers la terre ferme. Après un long voyage ponctué de nombreuses pauses, nos héros arrivèrent épuisés dans un pub écossais où ils décidèrent de se reposer un instant.

§§§

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte de bois et entrèrent. Un grand nuage de fumée les accueillit alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table et que Force Rose allait leur chercher à boire. Lorsqu'il revint avec trois bières et deux lait fraise (- Hey pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à une bière moi aussi ? – C'est parce que vous êtes encore mineur jusqu'au tome 7 crétin !), il jeta un coup d'œil dans un coin au fond à droite où se tenait un orchestre. Enfin en fait il y avait bien l'orchestre, enfin du moins les instruments. Pour ce qui étaient des musiciens, en fait, il n'y en avait qu'un. En fait, il jouait de quatre instruments en même temps. En fait, c'était même Yann Tiersen.

- Lui ?!? s'exclamèrent en même temps Voldemort, Harry et Force Rose.

- Bah oui, commenta Yann Tiersen d'une voix (très) fatiguée, vous croyez vraiment que Vert pouvait finir la fic sans me faire apparaître au moins une fois ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ils se détournèrent du musicien pour revenir à leurs affaires.

- Bon, fit Voldemort, j'ai le droit à ma prédiction maintenant ?

- Et on pourrait m'expliquer cette histoire de père ou de mère là ? demanda Marie Sue.

- Oui et cette histoire de résistance au chant ? renchérit Force Rose

- Du calme, fit Harry. C'est très simple.

- Et puis en plus j'ai pas mon jeu de tarot, remarqua Bellatrix.

- Eh bien on va en trouver un ! s'exclama Voldemort.

- Pis de toute façon c'est pas compliqué c'est un travesti ! révéla Harry.

- QUOI !?!?

Harry se retrouvant instantanément arrosé de lait fraise et de bière, gracieuseté de Bellatrix, Marie Sue et Force Rose sous le choc de cette révélation terrible. Et dire que je le dis depuis le début de ce chapitre, songea-t-il…

- Mais vous délirez Potter ! s'exclama Julie après avoir consciencieusement avalé sa gorgé de bière, histoire de rester bien élevée.

- Comment ça Potter ? fit Bellatrix.

- Bah oui, c'est Harry Potter tata Bella, lui répondit Marie Sue.

- Tata Bella ?

- Bah oui Harry chéri, c'est ma tante Bellatrix.

- Comment ça ta tante ?!?

- Enfin pas vraiment mais je l'ai toujours appelée comme ça.

- Ah.

Harry soupira sous le coup de cette révélation terrible (Belle Tata Bella, ça sonne bien tiens…) et se prit la tête entre les mains, soulevant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes de lait et de bière qui révélèrent sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui fut aussitôt reconnue.

- Je vengerai le maître ! cria Bellatrix en se jetant sur lui, toutes griffes enfin ongles sortis.

Heureusement pour notre héros, elle fut retenue par Marie Sue, Force Rose et… Voldemort ?

« Oui Voldemort ! »

Sûr ?

« Certainement le pape en tout cas ! »

Oui mais…

« Cherche pas à comprendre ! »

Ah. Bon donc elle fut retenue par Marie Sue, Force Rose et à la surprise générale de tout le monde Voldemort.

« Enfin surtout à la surprise de cette imbécile de narratrice… (À lui-même) Comme si elle pouvait comprendre que je ne dois pas laisser Bella tuer Potter parce que c'est moi qui doit le tuer… »

Gnagnagna. Oui donc… Ils la tirèrent en arrière et la rassirent sur sa chaise.

- Mais ça va pas la tête de vouloir tuer MON petit ami tata Bella ! (Marie Sue)

- Et pis d'abord c'est moi qui doit le tuer ! (A votre avis ?)

- Julie, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas trop bu ? (Force Rose)

Harry s'affala sur sa chaise.

- Pour changer, soupira-t-il.

- Bon ça suffit, Bella, vient avec moi ! fit Julie d'une voix très masculine.

Et les deux larrons s'éloignèrent.

- C'est moi ou elle avait une voix d'homme là ? demanda Force Rose

- Nan nan, c'est bien un homme, confirma Harry.

- Comment ça un homme ?

- Mais si Marie-Chou, je le sais, on a surpris une conversation qu'elle… Il avait avec Trelawney.

- Mais… Mais ça veut dire que c'est bien mon père et que… Oh my God.

Et Marie Sue s'évanouit. Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, tandis que Force agitait ses ailes pour lui faire de l'air.

§§§

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du pub…

- Bella, c'est moi !

- Comment ça moi !

- Moi, le Maître !

- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?!? Mon maître est un homme.

- Potter avait raison. Il a dû me percer à jour.

Bellatrix le regarda, sceptique. Voldemort, exaspéré, lui saisie la main droite et appuya sur la marque de Bella, qui se mit aussitôt à brûler. Elle tomba aussitôt à genoux et se mit à embrasser les talons aiguilles de son seigneur des ténèbres.

- Pitié Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiitre. Pardoooooooneeeeeeeeeez-moi.

- Relève toi Bella, je serai magnanime si tu parles correctement.

Elle s'exécuta

- Bien maître.

- Bien. Bella, j'ai besoin de tes services.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Seigneur…

- Pas ça voyons ! Je veux juste que tu me prédises comment je vais tuer Harry Potter.

- Mais Maitre ? Vous ne savez pas ?

- Non, c'est pour ça que je te le demande crétine !

- Tout de suite maître.

Elle se lança aussitôt dans une danse rituelle complexe. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et renversa sa tête en arrière. Puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix gutturale.

- Pour vaincre celui qui est de ton sang mais pas de ta lignée, tu dois utiliser un poison composé de ton sang et de ta lignée. Mais prend garde à celle qui est de ton sang et de ta lignée, mais pas du même sang que celui qui est de ton sang mais pas de ta lignée, car elle pourrait faire que celui qui est de ton sang mais pas de ta lignée devienne de ton sang mais aussi de ta lignée, ainsi ton sang et ta lignée ne suffiraient pas à tuer celui qui est de ton sang mais pas de ta lignée mais qui peut l'être prochainement (de ta lignée), car celle qui est de ton sang et de ta lignée s'y opposerait.

- Huh ? fut la seule réponse de Voldemort, avant qu'il se reprenne. Et ça veut dire ?

- J'en sais rien Maître, moi je prédis, j'explique pas !

- Ah… Tu peux répéter alors ?

§§§

Du coté des héros…

- Dis Harry ?

- Oui Force Rose ?

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est évanouie juste à cause du choc de découvrir que son père est un travesti ?

- C'est probable… C'est un peu comme si on m'avait avoué que mon père était en vérité Rogue. (3)

- Ouais… Mais il doit avoir autre chose en même temps.

Il regarda Harry qui sirotait son lait fraise.

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé.

- Bon je récapitule. Prof de DCFM, fourchelang, veut faire sortir une mangemort d'Azkaban, et vient d'avouer qu'il désirait te tuer… J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

- Oui. Il se travestit.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est quand même bizarre non ?

- Non, pas pour un prof de DCFM.

- Certes.

- Par contre à ma connaissance aucun des profs n'avait de fille aussi merveilleuse. A moins que le professeur Lupin n'ait une fille cachée bien sûr.

Car comme chacun le sait, toute fille cachée de Remus Lupin, Sirius Back, Dumbledore, et même parfois Rogue, est par défaut la petite amie idéale pour Harry. Et aussi une Marie Sue potentielle mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Force Rose fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bizarre ça… C'est quoi le nom de cette adorable fille ?

- Marie-Sue.

- Quelle surprise… Son nom j'ai demandé !

- Ah. Jedusor.

- C'est bizarre…

- Tu te répètes là.

- Je réfléchis !

- Ah…

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor…

- Normal c'est mon père, dit Marie-Sue, qui venait de reprendre conscience sur les genoux d'Harry.

- C'est ton père !

- Bah oui Harry chéri.

- Mais ça veut dire que… que…

Il devint mortellement pâle.

- Hey Harry, tu vas pas t'évanouir ! On n'a pas révélé que Rogue était ton père.

- Oui bien sur… mais tout ça veut dire que si Tom Elvis Jedusor est Julie Somdestrov, il… enfin elle… enfin le professeur Somdestrov est du même coup aussi …

- Aussi ? firent ses deux compagnons tout ouïes.

- Voldemort

Coup de tonnerre Marie Sue s'évanouit à nouveau. Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sa tête sur la table et ne renverse son lait fraise (parce qu'il commençait à trouver ça drôlement bon…).

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Force Rose.

- Mais non ! Euh… Vous auriez un stylo ?

- Non, répondit Force Rose déconcerté par le changement de sujet.

- Bon tant pis.

Harry sortit le couteau de Sirius et commença à graver sur la table. Notre héros ailé se pencha pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. Il y lu « Je suis Voldemort », « Tom Elvis Jedusor » et « Julie Somestrov ». Puis Harry commença à tracer des traits entre les lettres en marmonnant :

- Alors le J du je devient le J de Jedusor et devient le J de Julie et … Et voilà ! _(En français dans le texte (4))_

Les trois noms étaient désormais reliés par un schéma complexe de traits qui les faisaient ressembler à un tableau d'art abstrait. Mais Force Rose comprit.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que la bonne femme qui nous a convaincu d'aller à Azkaban n'est autre que Tu-sais-qui ?

- Oui.

- Ah. On a fait une connerie alors ?

- Oui.

- Et maintenant faut qu'on répare ?

- Oui.

- On est dans la merde.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. A ce moment-là, toute une série de 'pop' retentirant et toute une série de mangemorts apparut.

- Oups, commenta Voldemort, j'ai dû appuyer un peu fort sur ta marque Bella.

§§§

Donc résumons la situation.

Il y a une table avec Bellatrix et Voldemort, réfléchissant à une prédiction qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Il y a une autre table un peu plus loin avec Marie Sue (évanouie), et Harry et Force Rose qui viennent de se rendre compte que la nana qu'ils ont emmené à Azkaban est en fait Voldemort.

Et pour faire un méchant cliffanger, des mangemorts en robes noires et cagoules viennent d'apparaître un peu partout dans le pub.

Ce qui explique que, pour des raisons techniques, le barman, les serveuses, et tout le reste de la population du pub (sauf Yann Tiersen, qui compose la musique d'ambiance) se soient réfugiés dehors pour éviter une mort prématurée.

- Oh oh… fit Harry.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… rajouta Force Rose.

- Mes fidèles mangemorts… dit Voldemort en ouvrant grand les bras.

Les mangemorts s'avancèrent vers la table de Voldemort.

- Hey, fit Mangemort n°1, où est le Maître ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Mangemort n°2.

- Imbéciles ! s'exclama Julie. Je suis le Maître !

- C'est vrai ! renchérit Bellatrix. Sinon pourquoi seriez-vous là ?

- Pas bête, remarqua Mangemort n°1.

- Elle a sans doute raison, continua Mangemort n°2.

- Tous à genoux, souffla Mangemort n°3.

Et ils s'agenouillèrent tous aux pieds du professeur Somdestrov.

- Force Rose ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Je suggère… La fuite !

Ils chargèrent Marie Sue sur leurs épaules et sortirent en douce sans ses faire repérer. Puis ils verrouillèrent la porte de l'extérieur.

- En même temps c'est lâche, remarqua Force Rose.

- Certes.

- Théoriquement, comme nous sommes des héros, il faudrait faire mieux que ça.

- Oui bien sur… En même temps on a sauvé la princesse et on a récupéré le…

- Le quoi ?

- Le trésor ! On l'a laissé à l'intérieur !

- Il faut le récupérer !

- Attends… Il nous faut un plan !

- J'ai une idée !

Et Force Rose et Harry se mirent à comploter.

§§§

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur…

- Mes fidèles mangemorts, il est temps de prendre notre revanche sur Harry Potter !!!... Mais où est-il passé ?

- Je suis là.

Harry Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant aux cuisines, baguette à la main. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il leva alors sa baguette et jeta un sort.

- Contradictio Contrario !

Tous se baissèrent pour éviter le sort, qui alla frapper Force Rose. Ses cheveux devinrent alors mauves et ses ailes roses. Tous se relevèrent et avancèrent, l'air menaçant vers Harry. Sauf que Force Rose se mit à chanter. Et que Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts se retournèrent en sa direction. Et qu'ils avancèrent vers lui, sous son charme. En effet, le sort que lui avait lancé avait tout inversé chez lui, y compris ses pouvoirs. Et donc son chant était désormais vraiment le chant des sirènes.

Harry, des boulettes de papier fabriquées à partir du guide du routard de Serdaigle, profita de cette diversion, et se dirigea vers le coffre. Sauf que Bellatrix, elle, n'était pas affectée par le chant de Force Rose, et qu'elle s'interposa. Commença alors un duel digne des plus grands films de kung-fu. Comme Harry n'entendait rien avec ses bouchons, il était obligé d'éviter les sorts en sautant de coté plutôt que de les bloquer avec le contre-sort approprié, réalisant des acrobaties qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé réaliser, même sur un balai. Le combat dura, dura, et tout à coup il aperçut les cheveux de Force Rose, -occupé à courir pour éviter ses fans- qui reprenaient leur couleur naturelle rose.

- Aïe.

Il décida donc de mettre un terme au combat. Il saisit le verre de lait fraise qu'il avait abandonné là en partant et le lança (avec regret) vers son adversaire. Elle lança un sort pour l'éviter, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la chaise qui suivit, et fut assommée sur le coup. Harry courut alors vers le coffre et commença à le traîner vers la sortie.

Il remarqua alors que seules les racines des cheveux de son ami étaient encore violettes, et que les mangemorts commençaient à le suivre avec moins d'insistance. Il décida donc de renouveler le sort.

- Contradictio Contrario !

Sauf que cette fois-ci, les cheveux de Force Rose devinrent verts et ses ailes jaunes. Harry prit alors conscience que le terme de 'contraire' est assez aléatoire. Et que les effets se seraient pas forcément les mêmes.

-Aïe Aïe, commenta à nouveau Harry.

Force Rose continua de chanter… Sauf que ses poursuivants, étrangement se mirent à tituber, puis s'écroulèrent tous, dormant d'un sommeil de mort. Voldemort fut le dernier. Sa chute fut lente, il trébucha dans sa robe et finit allongé sur le dos sur une table au milieu de la pièce, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, sa perruque blonde étalée autour de sa tête.

Force Rose cessa de chanter et fit signe à Harry d'enlever les boulettes de papier de ses oreilles. Puis ils ramassèrent le coffre et sortirent.

§§§

Une fois dehors, ils s'assirent cinq minutes pour récupérer.

- Beau boulot, surtout un duel sans entendre… commenta Force Rose.

- Merci. Quant à toi, ces chansons, drôlement efficace !

- On fait une belle équipe quand même.

- Certes.

- Bon on rentre alors ?

Ils se relevèrent.

- Dis Force Rose ?

- Oui ?

- Et s'ils se réveillent ?

- Hum… Je crois que j'ai joué sur une variante de la belle au bois dormant mais… T'as raison, au cas où, il faudrait faire quelque chose. Une idée ?

- Bah. Bloquer toutes les issues ?

- Ok.

Harry fit le tour et ferma toutes les issues magiquement.

- En même ils sont pas stupides, ils sauront comment les rouvrir… Tu peux faire quelque chose avec tes plantes ?

- Vais essayer.

Il fit appel à ses pouvoirs. Mais il réussit qu'à faire pousser des salades. Ils attendirent donc patiemment que les cheveux de Force Rose redeviennent roses. Puis notre héros jardinier fit pousser une montagne de ronces qui recouvrit entièrement le pub. Puis ils réanimèrent Marie Sue et partirent en volant vers Poudlard, non sans avoir laisser un mot et une bourse de galions au tenancier du pub pour qu'il ne revienne pas dans les parages avant… Disons… Mille ans ?

Et c'est ainsi que nos héros rentrèrent à Poudlard, riches et heureux. Ils furent acclamés comme les sauveurs du monde sorcier pour avoir débarrasser le monde de Voldie et de tous ses mangemorts.

§§§

(1) Et pas blonds hein Mme Fénice ? ;-) Zut j'ai vendu la mèche pour l'identité du perso !

(2) Je pense être capable de vous citer de mémoire 3 ou 4 fics où il est phénix, à peu près autant où il est griffon ou autre variante magique (avez-vous envisagez l'Hippogriffe, ô merveilleux auteurs ? ;-) et pour ce qui est du lion… je préfère même pas compter !

(3) Forcément, pour nous francophones, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais il existe des milliards d'histoire comme ça en anglais (et je les adore au passage ;-) et Harry s'y évanouit trois fois sur quatre. Il y a en quelques unes traduites en français, dont deux par Leena pour ceux que ça intéresse…

(4) _En français dans le texte _: Donc à prononcer de préférence avec un bel accent anglais, ce qui donne plus moins un « voala »… Oui je sais l'abus de films en VO et de fanfictions dans la langue de Shakespeare est aussi néfaste pour ma santé…

§§§

Et hop ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ! Que je poste tout de suite…


	12. Epilogue : Le bonheur est dans le pré de...

**Voldemort**** à l'école des sorciers**

Epilogue : Le bonheur est dans le pré de ma petite maison dans la praire, avec ma sorcière bien aimée.

Musique de fond :

Le must c'est la musique de la fin de Day of the Tentacle, si vous avez déjà joué à ce merveilleux jeu vidéo où l'on peint les arbres à kumquat en rouge pour les faire passer pour des cerisiers pour que les faire abattre par George Washington pour que votre amie coincée dans le même arbre 500 ans plus tard puisse en descendre (car il n'existe plus…)… Moi ce jeu de tarés a bercé mon enfance… On voit le résultat ;-). Sinon en plus courant, le thème des hobbits du premier seigneur des anneaux, ou le victory's celebration à la fin du retour du jedi…

Nos héros rentrèrent à Poudlard, où ils furent accueillis par Dumbledore qui les attendait comme de par hasard à l'entrée. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis dans son bureau, sirotant du chocolat chaud, à raconter leurs péripéties. Cela valut des millions de points distribués à Harry et Marie Sue pour avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour demander à Dumbledore de bien vouloir les re-Répartirent pour qu'ils puissent être dans la même maison, vu qu'ils étaient fous amoureux et que le fait d'être dans des maisons ennemis n'aidait pas à la bonne santé de leur relation. Dumbledore, bien entendu, accepta, et proposa par la même occasion le poste désormais vacant de professeur de DCFM à Force Rose.

Puis tout le monde alla se coucher.

§§§

Dans un pub au fin fond de l'Ecosse recouvert de ronces, au milieu de ronfleurs, Yann Tiersen :

- Hey ! Je sors comment moi maintenant ?!?

§§§

A l'entrée d'un pub au fin fond de l'Ecosse recouvert de ronces…

POP

Un mangemort apparaît devant la porte. Il a des cheveux blonds décolorés qui jadis étaient noirs et très gras.

- J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Je vais encore me faire reprocher d'être en retard ! Une minute… Comment je rentre moi ?

§§§

Le lendemain Dumbledore annonça toutes ces nouvelles au petit déjeuner. Puis il re-Répartit nos deux tourtereaux. Comme Harry ne voulait surtout pas que Marie Sue se sacrifie pour aller à Gryffondor, et que Marie Sue ne voulait que Harry se sacrifie pour aller à Serpentard, le Choixpeau, qui en avait marre de ces élèves qui ne veulent pas l'écouter, les envoya tous les deux à Poufsouffle. Et puis comme chacun le sait de toute façon, l'amour rend stupide.

Enfin, peut importe ce que l'on pense des Poufsouffle, eux, ça les a bien arrangé parce que grâce aux millions de points que Dumbledore avait donné aux deux héros, et qu'ils avaient bien entendu mis dans leurs bagages en déménageant de Maison, ils gagnèrent la coupe à la fin de l'année, chose qui n'était pas arrivée de puis… Très longtemps.

Force Rose, lui, enseigna la DCFM jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien.

Bien plus tard, nos trois héros ont partagé le trésor. Et Force Rose est rentré chez lui et s'est acheté une Smart rose et violette pour remplacer son pauvre vélo.

Encore bien plus tard, Marie Sue et Harry se marièrent, s'achetèrent un petit cottage au pays de Galles. Ils se lancèrent dans l'élevage de Kneazles (parce que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Harry en avait eu un… car l'animal aurait aussitôt remarqué que le prof de DCFM était louche), gagnèrent de nombreux prix lors de concours animaliers, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, comme il est de coutume dans ce genre d'histoire.

§§§

Très très longtemps après notre histoire, un sorcier égaré entra dans le pub abandonné et… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

§§§

FIN

§§§

Et voilà terminé… Que dire de plus ? Juste un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu et reviewé (ça se conjugue comme verbe ?), à ceux qui ont lu sans reviewé, à ceux qui ont reviewé sans lire (quoique ce cas me semble assez improbable…).

Pardon à JKR pour avoir massacré ses personnages, pardon à Legolas pour lui avoir (encore) donné un rôle de bouffon. Pardon en règle générale à tous les gens à qui j'ai piqué des idées (et il y en a…).

Merci à Force Rose qui sert à boucher les trous quand j'ai plus d'idées… Pauvre Force Rose… Je suis même pas sur qu'il soit au courant de son rôle là-dedans…

Grand merci à Yann Tiersen, à ma cousine m'ayant offert un hibou en peluche et à Rouge, sans quoi je n'aurais certainement jamais commencé à écrire des délires pareils (pour plus d'infos cf mes Chroniques d'internat…).

Et puis merci à Jaune, source d'inspiration par intermittence et correctrice quand je prends la peine de faire appel à elle… d'ailleurs si tu veux me corriger tous mes chapitres maintenant rien ne t'en empêche…

Et j'allais oublier… Merci à Epayss de m'avoir filer cette idée tordue de fanfic pour déverser mon trop plein de folie quotidienne…

Bon même si c'est fini, j'ai rien contre une petite review… J'aimerai bien en avoir cent… S'il vous plait ? Et en attendant je réponds aux précédentes… Et pis je ferais sûrement les réponses à celles que vous me laisserez éventuellement… Et j'en profiterai pour tout corriger (Jaune ? T'es là ;-).

Le Grand M**é**chant Mage Noir : Donc bonjour à toi Guillaume ! Deux lecteurs pour le prix d'un, c'est merveilleux ! De toute façon on a tous des problèmes d personnalité… genre chez moi il y a celle qui ronchonne à tout bout de champ (genre putain de carte de crédit qui marche pas… y'a tout juste une demi-heure en plus), et celle qui essaye d'être aimable avec tout le monde (bonne journée, merci, bonjour, oui j'ai de la monnaie…), qui, en plus cohabitent va savoir comment… Celle qui raconte n'importe quoi et celle qui est tout le temps endormie (euh excusez moi vous avez dit combien ?) qui vont de paire, sans parler de ma conscience (si si j'en ai une) qui prend une voix différente selon le cas… Seulement j'ai pas osé leur donner de noms moi… Ca ne ferait que les conforter dans leur existence… Et pis comme si j'avais déjà assez de noms en stocks…

Pour l'âge, quarante douze ? (Et c'est fier d'avoir un bac S…) Et non je n'ai aucune estime pour cette 'émission'… enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Lorsque je tombe dessus à la télé je bondis sur ma télécommande pour zapper sur une autre chaîne… Plutôt mourir que de regarder ! Le pire c'est que je connais des tas de gens qui n'ont aucune estime pour cette… chose mais qui suivent quand même… Le monde est bizarre quand même… Soit c'est moi qui suis une extra-terrestre, soit tous les autres ont été enlevés par les petits hommes verts pour être remplacés par des aliens qui considèrent ça comme normal… Ou alors…

Ah l'art indien… Quoique on a commencé l'art de l'Islam, et maintenant c'est pas les noms que je comprend, c'est tout ! Mais je vais persévérer. En plus je déteste le McDo !!! Enfin bon… Pour info, si je me rappelle bien, le premier nom est celui d'un site archéologique, le deuxième celui d'un roi et le troisième celui d'une grande épopée (genre l'Iliade en version indienne, un truc avec deux grandes familles dont une avec 5 frères et une fille qui se fait enlevée… Vache ! Comment je me rappelle de ça moi ?!?) En plus après vérif c'est pas ça le dernier… Bah tant pis c'est sans doute un nom de lieu lui aussi … Hey mais reviens ! Reviens que je te dis ! J'arrête de réviser mes cours d'Inde promis !

Vas-y tu peux toujours raconter ta vie si ça fait plaisir, de toute façon si ça m'intéresse pas je peux toujours ne pas la lire ;-)… Et pis c'est pas comme si j'en avais jamais fait autant… Oui je plaide coupable ! Quant à écrire des reviews de 30 km de long… Bah je connais quoique j'ai jamais fait aussi long. Mais l'autre jour je sais pas ce que mon père avait mis dans ma coupe de champagne mais j'ai écrit des reviews avec de ces remarques ultra travaillés d'une longueur assez impressionnante… Jaune était alors sur msn et elle peut témoigner… Comme quoi y'en a qui délirent complètement quand ils boivent, d'autres qui voient des éléphants roses, moi, je fait des phrases hyper compliquées et soutenues… C'est p'têtre parce que sans boire, je délire déjà complètement… Bon allez merci pour cette très longue review ! Et désolé si ma réponse est un peu confuse…

Plume Noire : Bah oui la Fnac, moteur de mon inspi. Pas ce coup-ci cependant, vu que j'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis un petit moment ! Je t'épargne la blague sur la statue de la liberté, elle est réservée aux visites en bateau mouche à Paris, gracieuseté de ma tata ! Si tu veux je te la raconterai si tu passes là-haut un de ces quatre…Et pour le forever c'est normal que ça sonne mal, c'est « always » d'abord ! Sinon on signerai pas MTFBWYA !!! Parce que le F n'est pas un A !!! Enfin le contraire ! Heu je me calme là…

Marie Byrnikson : Gagné quelque chose ? Je sais pas. Probablement le droit de te vanter d'avoir compris une des multiples allusions hors HP de Vert … ;-)… Merci pour ta review par ailleurs. Et oui désormais cette fanfic est terminée… Je me vois mal écrire la suite ;-) Après tout, seul Force Rose n'est pas à la retraite, comme tout super-héros qui se respecte.

Fénice Remboursée par la Secu ? Merci ! C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire ! C'est vrai que ça me ferai une source de revenus… déjà ma mère qui voudrait que je fasse payer la correction de tes chapitres… Maman, t'es au courant que déjà pour écrire on est pas payées lol ?

Nath's : encore heureux que je connais, c'est l'émission qui a bercée toute mon enfance ! Même si je prends de (très) grandes libertés avec les épreuves… Merci pour ta review.

Fini ! Peut même pas dire à la prochaine… Snif. Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à 1) trouver d'autres idées pour finir mon histoire sur Poudlard (plus qu'un chapitre…) et 2) écrire de nouvelles fics ou faire des traductions je sais pas trop… J'ai bien une nouvelle idée de fic mais faut que je la peaufine avant de me décider vraiment… D'autant plus qu'elle n'est vraiment pas drôle…

Voilà May the Force be with you… Always

Vert/Calenwen


End file.
